Akatsuki Happiness
by Yorina-Chan
Summary: Akatsuki Kaget disuruh sekolah sama Tsunade,akhirnya mereka sekolah juga.saat Akatsuki masuk Sekolah,banyak sekali Kebahagian yang mereka dapat,mulai dari momen2 bahagia,nilai ulangan yang bagus,Falling in Love...dan...ah Author gak jago bikin Summary...Baca aja kalo Penasaran,Warning:AU,OOC,Typo(s),GAJE,Dll... CHAPTER 10 UPDATE!
1. CIUSAN?

**Author:Yo Mina-san!penpik ini tentang kebahagiaan Akatsuki...(sejak kapan akatsuki bahagia?*digaplok*) kebanyakannya nih isi penpik tentang akatsuki di sekolahnya,tpi di sekolahnya juga banyak momen2 bahagia ^^ yaa walopun ada momen2 nista sengaja,nanti bakal banyakin OC di penpik ini,terutama buat Couple2 nya para Akatsuki :D kalau gk rame gausah lanjut baca!kalo penasaran baca aja!Author masih bingung,ini Penpik ma judulnya cocok gk sih?hmmmm...yaudah langsung baca aja gih!**

******Warning:T kok ^^,OOC,Gaje,Garing**

**Genre:Humor/Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer:Punya om Mashashi Kisimoto,OC nya buatan saia :D**

**Note :Disini,semua Chara yang berperan sebagai murid di KHS,semuanya berumur 16-17 tahun ^^ jadi anggap kisame,kakuzu,dan zetsu gak Tua ya #PLAK *Author di tampar KisaKakuZet*  
**

**READ & ENJOY IT!**

**Akatsuki Happines**  
**Chapter 1**  
**"CIUSAN?!"**

**Author POV**

Di Pagi hari,sudah ada kerusuhan di markas Akatsuki,pada tau gk Akatsuki itu apa?akatsuki itu adalah sebuah organisasi yg beranggotakan orang2 Nista!*Author dikubur hidup2* errr...Akatsuki itu adalah sebuah organisasi yang beranggotakan orang2 Kece(bur).Kondisi markasnya kaya Kapal pecah,akibat ulah Tobi dan Kisame.  
"HUAPAH?!"  
"CIUS?!"  
"Miapah?*mata genit*"  
"Kita?Cekolah?OGAH!"  
"Ini Ciusan!"  
Itulah ucapan2 Alay para anggota Akatsuki saat mendengar sang ketua,Pain..menyuruh mereka sekolah.  
Pain :"IYAAA!kalian harus sekolah si nenek Tsunade yg bilang ke guee..."  
Itachi :"Wah ceritain...gimana si nenek Tsunade itu ngomongnya?  
Anggota Akatsuki langsung masang tampang muka penasaran ke Pain...  
Akatsukiters :"Ceritain dong ketua!"  
Pain :"Heummm,gini..." akhirnya si Ketua Bokep itu cerita...  
**  
#PLESBEK** eh salah... **#FLASHBACK  
**Ceritanya,Akatsuki itu udah Insaf *cieee...* dan mereka jadi ninja Konoha...^^ (Author ngaco nih...tapi gapapakan Om masashi kisimoto? om Masashi:Hmmmm boleh lah,kan fanfcition ini Author:YES!arigatou om) Tsunade,Hokage ke lima itu kagum sama sifat Akatsuki yg berubah 180 derajat . untuk lebih memastikan kalo Akatsuki dah berubah,Tsunade mau menyekolakan Akatsuki biar lebih Disiplin dan menjadi ninja yang hebat+pintar.  
Tsunade :"you!and the geng mesti sekolah!"  
Pain :*Jawdrop" APAH?!hokage-sama,CIUSAN?!"  
Tsunade :"Ini CIUS!saya sebagai Wakil Kepala Sekolah,kamu dan geng kamu bakal saya sekolahkan di Konoha High School (KHS).saya mau kalian biar lebih pintar+disiplin dan akan menjadi ninja yg hebat!"  
Pain :"tapi kan,Akatsuki gausah pinter2 juga kalee!"  
Tsunade pun Murka...  
Tsunade :"You and the geng mau bodo seumur idup?  
muka angker Tsunade udah tergamabr(?) jelas di hadapan pain...  
Pain :"Eheeeeheee oceh-oceh Hokage-sama,pain and the geng mau jadi anak baik,oya hokage-sama,Akatsuki bukan geng tapi organisasi..." ucap si pein, sambil nyengir-nyengir gaje  
Tsunade :"Nah!gitu dong *semangat 45*"  
**#END FLASHBACK**  
Kisame :"Oooh jadi gitu...hmmm iya juga ya,kita kan gamau bodo ampe seumur idup!"  
Hidan :"Kita?elo aja kali!gue enggak"  
Tobi :"HOLEEEE!tobi dan senpai-senpai Tobi mau Cekolah di KHS!"  
Itachi :"Gue setuju dah!kita harus sekolah!"  
Zetsu :"Males ah!banyak PR nya T^T"  
Deidara :"Kaga usah mikirin PR,ya gak danna?"  
Sasori :"Betul tuh "*manggut-maggut gaje*  
Pain :"Sejak kapan kalian semangat gini sekolah?"  
Konan :"iya ya...yayank pain,kok mereka berubah ya?"  
Akatsuki :"Karena kita gak mau Bodo seumur idup!" si Akatsuki minus pein-konan teriak pake toa di depan dua sejoli itu.  
Pain :"O my DJ!Sarap kalian semua!bisa budek nih kuping gue!"  
Kakuzu :"Sorry bro!"  
Akhirnya si Akatsuki udah ngerti kenapa mereka harus sekolah...  
Siang Hari  
di kamar Itachi dan Kisame...  
Kisame :"Oy,Itachi yg cantik jelita!" *emang benerkan?*  
Itachi :"ape?"  
Kisame :"Gue denger,otouto kamu yg unyu-unyu badaii itu punya pacar yah?"  
Itachi :"iyaaa,gue jadi envy dah!"  
Kisame :"sabar yahhh,kalo lo mo nyari pacar,gue mau nyalonin diri!"  
Itachi :"APAH?!" *kejang-kejang*

#Disisi Lain  
di Lorong Sekolah Konoha high school yg sepi...ada teriakan yang sangat keras dari seorang gadis yg sedang melihat pacarnya bersama cewe lain,ditambah tuh pacarnya mo nyium cewenya lgi,Hiks~ Sedihnya T^T  
"KYAAAA!Sasuke-kun JAHAAATTT!dasar rambut pantat ayam kate!"  
"Yaahhh,beb!jangan tinggalin akang sasuke ini,ini Cuma salah paham!"  
"gue gak percaya!mulai sekarang kita putus!"  
"Yaaaaaaahhh bebeb...*nangis air mancur*"

Taman Belakang KHS  
"Tuh kan betul,si sasuke tuh masih suka ma Karin!kayanya mereka mo balikan tuh!yiiih-iiih reseh deh!"gadis tadi sedang kesal,sambil nginjek2 rumput.  
"Kenapa sih?lo gak bilang dari dulu kalo elo masih suka ma Karin...hiks~ T^T" gadis itu lagi ngomong ke pohon yang seolah-olah dia anggap tuh pohon adalah pacarnya yang sekarang udah jadi mantan yang gila itu, Tindakannya yang gila itu di lihat oleh sahabatnya.  
"Lah,kamu...kamu kenapa yuki?"  
"Eh miho...Hiks *berlinang air mata*"  
"Kenapa hayoo?"  
"Gue nyusul elo yg baru putus ma Kiba,sekarang gue putus ma Uchiha Sasuke..."  
"Huaaaaa T^T lo senasib dah ma gue!yang sabar ya..."  
"Arigatou Miho-chan...sekarang kita jadi Jomblowati deh..."  
"Udahlah,masih banyak cowo kece lainnya,gak mereka aja..."  
"Hiks...iyaaa betul T^T"  
Huaaa... T^T Kok sama sih kaya nasib Author mereka *Author curhat*

* * *

**Oceh,tunggu di Next Chapnya ya Reader**

**Gomen yah,ini masih pembukaan jdi chapter nya masih dikit ^^**


	2. The First Day!

**Author:Hyaaaaa!Author telat ngapdet,abis tdi Author lgi ga enak badan,jdi Istirahat dulu ...kita lanjutkan Penpik ini...Kisah hari pertama Akatsuki masuk sekolah ^^**

******Warning:T kok ^^,OOC,Gaje,Garing**

**Genre:Humor/Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer:Punya om Mashashi Kisimoto,OC nya buatan saia :D**

**Note :Disini,anggap semua Chara yang berperan sebagai murid di KHS,semuanya berumur 16-17 tahun ^^**

READ & ENJOY IT!

**Akatsuki Happiness  
Chapter 2  
"The First Day"**

**Author POV  
**Besoknya,Akatsuki lagi sibuk siap-siap buat sekolah...ada yang baru bangun,ada yang mau mandi,ada yang udah siap & tinggal berangkat.  
Itachi :"woy cepetan dong mandinya!kaga usah main sama ikan-ikan lo kis!"  
Itachi gedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi yang isinya ada kisame  
Kisame :"tunggu,5 jaman lagi!"  
Itachi :"Seriusan ath Kis!" Itachi pun Murka,ckckck~

**Ruang Makan**  
Sasori :"lah jatah makan gue mana nih?"  
Deidara :"udah dimakan ma si Kakujuk tuh,Danna~"  
Sasori :"WATDEPAK?!heh benang kasur mata ijo!balikin jatah makan gue!"  
Kakuzu yang merasa di panggil Nyengir-nyengir Gaje.  
Kakuzu :"mau jatah makanananya dibalikin?nih ambil sendiri disini!*nunjukperut*"  
Sasori :"GYAAAA!AWAS YA KAU! *kugutsuin kakuzu*

Konan :Waduh tas make-up gue mana?"  
Pain :"lah,majalah bokep gue mana niy?pokonya harus dibawa ke sekolah!*celingukan*"  
Zetsu :"GYAAA!venus fly trap gue masih Kotor!"  
Tobi :"hari ini tobi seneng deh,tobi sama senpai-senpai tobi mau sekolah,nanti pas istirahat Tobi bisa main perosotan deh ^^" tobi lagi curhat sama boneka Dora the Explorernya...

Sesudah semuanya beres,akhirnya pun mereka siap pergi ke ke KHS naik burung tanah liatnya Deidara,dari pada di gendong sama Kisame mereka semua -"  
Deidara udah nyiapin burung tanah liatnya,  
Deidara :"Yeeey,udah siap...tinggal di ledakin un,KAT..."  
Akatsuki :"Dei!jangan diledakin ini buat kita ke KHS!"  
Deidara :"ohhh,oiya ya,gue lupa un..."  
Hidan :"dasar,Baka -"  
deidara lupa kalo tuh burung buat kendaraan bukan buat diledakin,ampir aja mo di Katsuin sama dia,ck~  
Akhirnya mereka semua naik burung tanahliatnya Deidara.

Beberapa Jaman kemudian...*Author dilempar sendal jepit*hehee...maksudnya beberapa menit kemudian...  
Akatsukiters udah nyampe di KHS,Deidara langsung ledakin burung tanah liatnya sesudah akatsuki udah pada turun.  
Tobi :"Yeeee kita udah sampe!" Tobi lompat-lompat gaje,virus Autisnya mode-on  
Pain :"diem gak lo!jangan gila dong tobi,malu-maluin aja deh" pain malu punya anak buah kaya Tobi yg Autis+Gaje.  
Tobi :"tapi senpai,tobi kan cuman lompat-lompat..."  
Sasori :"Halah,gausah ribut ayo kita langsung aja masuk..." sasori sok bijaksana -..-  
Akatsuki :"YOOOKK!"  
akhirnya pun mereka masuk gerbang KHS,di gerbang KHS terdapat mahluk yang mempunyai luka baret melintang di wajahnya *Author digaplok* yah,dia Iruka Umino,  
Iruka :"Nah,ini dia...Akatsuki...murid baru di KHS,silahkan liat di mading untuk pembagian kelasnya ya ^^"  
Akatsuki :"Arigatou Sensei"  
Tobi :"nama sensei siapa?kok cakep sih?" mahluk autis ini kembali beraksi.  
Iruka :"*blusing*eeehhh nama sensei Iruka,Iruka Sensei ^^" Iruka malu-malu,dibilang cakep.  
Tobi :"Tobi suka deh ma sensei..."  
Seketika,iruka kejang-kejang...dia kaget disukain sama mahluk Autis bin gaje itu.  
Pain :"ehehe gomen ne sensei...ini Tobi autis nya lagi kumat...*narik tobi*"  
Konan :"Gomen ya sensei...harap dimaklumi..*narik tobi pake talee"  
Tobi :"Iruka Sensei cakep! *teriak-teriak*"  
Hidan :"Amit dah si Tobi,malu-maluin aja dah!"  
Itachi :"iya,tau tuh!kita kan murid baru T_T"  
Sasori :"uda-udah ayo kesana *nunjuk mading*

**di Depan Mading  
**Konan :"ini dia Pembagian kelasnya...woy Kakuzu,bacain gih..."  
Kakuzu :"iyeee woles,pembagian kelas untuk murid baru "AKATSUKI",kelas 2A ada Deidara,Hidan,Itachi,Sasori dan Tobi . kelas 2B ada Kisame,Konan,Kakuzu,Pain,dan Zetsu."  
Pain :"yeeey!beb,kita sekelas..." pain kegirangan sekelas sama Juliete tercinta...pake acara meluk-meluk segala lagi,bikin Itachi ngiri.  
Konan :"Kalem pain,kalem..."

Kisame :"yaaah Itachi-hime,kita terpisah...T^T"  
Itachi :"YEESSS!gak sekelas sama Hiu biru bin gaje,bersyukur dah gue..."  
Kisame :"TEGA!"  
Tobi :"YEEEY!tobi sekelas sama SasoDei-senpai!"  
'Yaloh!kenapa gue harus sekelas sama nih anak autis bertopeng?' batin sasori kesel,  
'Awas aja ya,kalo mahluk autis ini macem-macem,udah gue Katsuin dia!' batin dei sambil monyongin bibirnya,

Hidan :"Ouw DJ-sama,berikanlah Kelas yang nyaman dan bersih buat kelas Hidan nanti,ooohhoohh Terimakasih DJ-sama"  
Hidan asik komat-kamit sendiri,akatsuki yg lain jadi Sweatdrop.  
Akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

**Kelas 2A**  
Deidara dan cs memasuki ruang kelas itu,ternyata suasananya ribut banget...  
Sasori :"eehhh,langsung masuk aja deh Dei..."  
Deidara :"kelasnya ribut banget!"  
Tobi :"AYO! Masuk senpai...kita cari tempat duduk" tumben tobi nyambung.  
Mereka mulai nyari tempat duduk,  
Ada 4 bangku kosong,satu di tengah-tengah,satu lagi agak dibelakang.  
Sasori :"eh Dei,aku duduk ma kamu yah,tuh di situ aja!"  
Deidara :"oceh,yoook un!"  
Sasodei udah dapet tempat duduk,sekarang Tobi sma Itachi lagi nyari tempat dan akhirnya ketemu juga,ada dua bangku yang Kosong . Terpaksa Itachi duduk sama Tobi.  
Tobi :"Itachi senpai,sesama klan uchiha,kita duduk bareng yah^^"  
Itachi :"Terserah kau mahluk autis,tapi janji jangan ribut!"  
Tobi :"oke itachi senpai!"  
Hidan bingung sendiri,temen-temennya udah dapet tempat duduk.  
akhirnya si Hidan nemuin tempat duduk yg kosong,disebelahnya ada Shikamaru dengan wajah ngantuknya.  
Hidan :"Oy,kamu!Shikamaru kan?"  
Shika :"Iyeee.."  
Hidan :"gue duduk disini yah...boleh kan?"  
Shika :"Ya yah yah boleh deh!"  
Dan akhirnya akatsuki yang masuk ke kelas 2A udah pada dapet tempat duduk**.  
**

**Kelas 2B  
**Pein and cs juga lagi nyari tempat duduk,Si ketua bokep pun ketemu tempat duduk yang kosong,  
Pain :"eehh kamu ujumaki naruto ya?bocah Kyuubi tu kan?"  
Naruto :"Uzu bukan Uju!iya gue bocah kyuubi,kenapa,masalah buat loh?"  
Pain :"gak kok,terserah deh,aku boleh duduk di sini ya? *sok kalem*"  
kebetulan naruto duduk sendiri,akhirnya pain duduk sama Naruto (cieee,ada duo duren tuh)

Konan juga udah dapet tempat duduk,teman sebelahnya cewe berambut Dark Blue.  
Konan :"Hai,aku boleh duduk sini ya?"  
"Boleh ^^"  
Konan :"siapa namanya?aku Konan... *ga nanya*"  
Kimei :"Aku Kimei ^^salam kenal"

Kakuzu udah dapet tempat duduk sama zetsu di paling belakang,Sedangkan Kisame juga udah dapet tempat duduk,sebelahnya si Lee.  
Kisame :"oy alis tebal!aku duduk sini yah ^^"  
Lee :"yahh boleh deh!kebetulan dari dulu aku duduk sendiri"  
Kisame :"oceh,arigatou!"  
Akatsuki semuanya udah dapet tempat duduk,sekarang mereka siap buat Belajar. Bel masuk masih setengah jam lagi,kesempatan buat para Akatsuki kenalan sama murid-murid lainnya.

**Kelas 2A**  
di kelas 2A ini,kondisinya sangat cetar membahana...Ribut banget,ada cewe yang lagi gila gara-gara  
baru diputusin ma Pacarnya,ada yang sedang mencopas PR,ada juga yang lagi main hape berjamaah.

Miho :"Yuki,liat deh tuh murid baru imut banget sih,baby face gtu deh ^^ *nunjuk sasori*"  
Yuki :"hahaha,tau urusan gue!gue lagi gila nih...la la la laaa sasuke-kun jahat!nyesel lo mutusin gue!"  
(Chara OC udh keluar)  
Yuki,gadis yang baru diputusin sama Uchiha sasuke itu lagi gila sekarang,dia keliling-keliling kelas kaya tukang es keliling sambil nanyi-nyanyi gaje.  
Yuki :" SHA LA LA itsuka kitto Boku wa te ni surunda Hakanaki mune ni sotto Hikari moete yuke"  
yuki nyanyi shalala sambil nari-nari Gak jelas.  
Miho :"Yuki,sadar nak sadar!liat tuh ada murid baru"  
Yuki :"Hiks T_T tau ah!gue benci elo sasuke! *teriak*"  
Itachi yang denger nama otoutonya kaget.  
Itachi :"woy siapa yg benci ma otouto gue?"  
Miho & Yuki :"HAH?!otouto?"  
Itachi nyamperin Yuki&miho,  
Itachi :"hah,jangan-jangan...Kamu pacarnya sasuke ya?"  
Yuki :"DULU!sekarang mantan!emangnya lo siapa nya dia?"  
Itachi :"gue anikinya gituloh...yaaaah masa kalian udah putus sih?gara-gara apa?"  
Yuki :"Dia balikan lagi ma mantannya,ahahahahaa sedihnya aku"  
Miho :"uda-udah Yuki,sana kamu balik lagi ke bangku..."  
Yuki pun pergi ke bangkunya sendiri sambil nanyi-nyanyi lagi,kasian banget dia baru putus sama pacarnya langsung jadi Gila gitu,untung aja gak Mabok.  
Itachi Cengo liat Yuki.  
Miho :"Oooh jadi kamu anikinya sasuke toh?"  
Itachi :"iyaa..."  
Miho :"Dari anggota Akatsuki ya?"  
Itachi :"Iyaa,kenapa?"  
Miho :"itu tuh,yang rambutnya merah siapa namanya kok imut banget sih? *nunjuk sasori*"  
Itachi :"oooh,itu namanya sasori..."  
'GYAAAA namanya aja cakep,apalagi orangnya...harus buru-buru gue ambil tuh!baru aja putus sama kiba,udah dapet pengganti lagi neh!' batin miho sambil senyum-senyum gaje,  
Miho :"arigatou atas infonya..."  
Itachi :"masama,yang tadi,nama mantan pacar sasuke siapa?"  
Miho :"Ohh,namanya Yuki Nakagawa,panggil aja dia Yuki"  
Itachi :"O (bulet)"  
(Author :Itachi bego ih,masa gaktau nama pacar adiknya sendir)

Deidara,yang dari tadi merhatiin yuki bingung sendiri,akhirnya dia nanya ke temen sebelahnya,kankuro.  
Deidara :"Eh lo,kankuro kan?"  
Kankuro :"Iyaah,kenapa?Deidara kan?"  
Deidara :"iya ketemu lagi Tuh cewe kenapa sih?gila banget!emang biasanya gitu?" Yuki di mata deidara kaya lebih gila dari pada Tobi.  
Kankuro :"Oh,itu gara-gara dia baru diputusin ma cowoknya..."  
Deidara :"Emang cowoknya siapa?"  
Kankuro :"Uchiha Sasuke"  
Deidara :"Wah,itu otouto nya si Itachi dong... *manggut-manggut*"  
Kankuro :"Iya,yang terkenal banget seKHS ini,Pokonya Cetar deh..."  
Deidara :"hmmm aja deh...*ngiri*"

**Kelas 2B**  
kelasnya juga sama Kondisinya seperti di kelas 2A...(giliran Konan yang Author ceritain) Konan asyik-asyik aja kenalan sama temen-temen ceweknya.  
"eh murid baru ya?siapa namanya?"  
Konan :"Konan...*sok kalem*"  
Aiko :"Apah?!Koran?"  
Konan :"Bukan Koran,tapi Konan!Konan!*Sewot*"  
Aiko :"oooh gomen ya ^^ aku Aiko pencinta Tanaman"  
Haruka :"kenalin aku haruka,anak alim"  
Konan :"Salam kenal ^^"  
Kimei :"eh kamu anggota akatsuki kan?"  
Konan :"iya,ke-kenapa?"  
Kimei :"Seru gak sih hidup ma mereka?katanya anggotanya pada gak waras ya?" *OOPS*  
Konan :"Yah begitulah,ada yang normal ada yang sarap!"  
Aiko :"you udh punya pacar?"  
Konan :"Ehehehe,,, yang pake pierchingan banyak,itu cowo gue ^^ namanya Pain *nunjuk pain yg lagi cerita-cerita sama naruto*  
Haruka :"Yiihh,gak sakit apa pierching sebanyak itu..."  
Konan :"Ktanya sih enggak  
Aiko :"Sifatnya kaya gimana sih?"  
Konan :"Yah gtu deh,kadang dia tuh nyebelin!kadang gila,masa dia mau beli pierching yang bentuknya Love seukuran duren,MANA ADA LAH?!kadang juga,dia suka gagal ngerayu aku T_T"  
Kimei :"Hooo,yaudah yang sabar aja,emang laki-laki itu jarang ada yang sempurna..."  
Konan :"Hah betul tuh!"  
Aiko :"si Pain itu ketua di akatsuki ya?"  
Konan :"Iya,ketua jadi-jadian,kadang kerjaanya molor doang"  
Pain yang ngerasa lagi diomongin langsung panas kupingnya,terus keselek pierchingnya sendiri –"

* * *

**To be Countinued...**

**Hahay,slesai juga nih.****..chapter 2,gimana?garing ya?gaje ya?gak nyambung ya?harap dimaklumi,Author baru sih hehe :D  
Tunggu ya di Chapter selanjutnya,kayanya sih Author bakal telat ngapdet...tapi gak tau juga sih ^^  
Minta Reviewwwww nya ya Readers...  
Arigatou udah mau baca ^o^)/**


	3. Pembagian Kelompok

**Author :Yeeey!Mina...Author dateng lagi,di Chapter 3 ini para OC udah pada Keluar...Author liat di Review, ada yang bilang OCnya banyak banget,Hehe emang Author sengaja bikin chara OC banyak ^^.Gomen ya chapter sebelumnya Author mengalami banyak Typo,harap dimaklumi -" Yosh,langsung aja di baca...**

**Warning:T kok ^^,OOC,Gaje,Garing**

**Genre :Humor/Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer :Naruto dan Akatsuki punya saya,EEHH SALAH!maksudnya Punya om Mashashi Kisimoto (Author ngarep tingkat Dewa Jashin) dan...kalau OC buatan saia :D  
**

******Note :Disini,anggap semua Chara yang berperan sebagai murid di KHS,semuanya berumur 16-17 tahun ^^**

**READ & ENJOY IT!**

**Akatsuki Happiness  
Chapter 3  
"Pembagian Kelompok"**

**Author POV  
"KRIIINGGGG-KRIIIINGGGG"  
**Bel masuk sekolah KHS pun berbunyi,semua murid pun memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.  
** Kelas 2A  
**Keadaan masih aja Cetar membahana,padahal bunyi bel udah kedengeran di kelas mereka.  
Sasori :"Gaar-gaar..." sasori noel-noel gaara yang ada di Sebelahnya . jelas mereka udah saling kenal,wong satu deso (Author: bahasa macam apa itu?)  
Gaara :"apa?"  
Sasori :"Wali kelas kita siapa?"  
Gaara :"Wali kelas kita Kakashi sensei..."  
Sasori kaget denger nama Kakashi...  
Sasori :"Oalaahh...kakashi hatake ya?yang tukang telat itu kan?"  
Gaara :"Iyaaa,puarah dah telatnya tuh setengah jam,hmmm tapi ada bagusnya juga sih...kita kan bisa ngerjain PR dulu kalo ada PR kikikikikk..."  
Sasori :"*manggut-manggut* Hoiya betul juga ya..."

Tobi :"Eh kenalin nama aku Tobi,Tobi anak baeeek . kamu siapa?"  
tobi sok-sokan kenalan ma temen sebelahnya.  
Neji :"Masa gak kenal sama gue sih?gue itu Hyuuga Neji,ninja terCetar gituloh!  
Tobi :"Ooooh,maap ya...abis tobi gak tau sih... *garuk-garuk kepala*"  
Itachi :"Oy neji ya?" tiba-tiba Itachi ikut-ikutan.  
Neji :"Iya,apa?"  
Itachi :"Sering nyalon dimana lo?bagus bener tuh rambut!" Itachi ngiri sama neji yang rambutnya yang bersih dan kinclong dan keliatan terurus,gak kaya punya dia...Kotor,kusam,rontok,gak kinclong,Gak terurus,rambutnya juga ikut-ikutan keriput lagi...(Kok bisa ya rambut keriput?)  
Neji :"Secara gituloh!Rambut gueee...siapa dulu dong yang punya,Hyuuga Neji...:p :p" neji jawab sambil melet-melet.  
Itachi :"Cih!sombong!dasar Baka...bagusan juga rambut gue..." Itachi pun ngelepas iket rambutnya,terus ngekibar-kibar rambutnya.  
Neji :"Cih,bagusan juga punya gue nih!"  
Neji yang napsu juga gak mau kalah , dia mamerin rambut pake gaya Trio macan yang muter2 kepala ituloh.  
Tobi :"udah-udah,neji sama Itachi-senpai gak boleh berantem...baru kenal kok udah saing-saingan gini..." Tobi tumben nyambung lagi.  
Cewe-cewe yang ngeliat Rambut Itachi dan Neji langsung pada Iri...  
"Cih,bagusan juga rambut kita ya" "Jelas bagusan rambut cewe dong" "Iya yah,gausah sombong deh!"  
Cewe-cewe langsung pada bisik-bisik ngomongin rambut Itachi & neji , kecuali...ada cewe yang kagum banget sama Rambutnya Itachi.

Akira :"KYAAA!itu rambutnya bagus banget,ya ampun itu...wajahnya cakep banget,keriputnya keren banget!" (Author :ni anak katarak ya?keriput kok dibilang keren)  
Miho :"Siapa?yang itu...*nunjuk Itachi yang lagi melotot ke neji*" Miho yang duduk di sebrang bangku Akira bertanya.  
Akira :"Iyaaaa!Cakep banget,tadi aku sempet liat kamu ngomong sama dia,siapa namanya?"  
Miho :"Hehe...nah itu aku gak nanya namanya...yang jelas dia tuh dari Klan Uchiha"  
Akira :"Yaaahhh miho-chan...eemm dia dari klan uchiha?kakaknya **sasuke** ya?" Belum sempat Miho jawab,tiba-tiba...Yuki nongol dan...  
**"BUAAGGHHH!"**  
Tangan Yuki sukses menonjok Akira...  
Yuki :"Jangan pernah ngucapin nama dia (sasuke) lagi!BAKA lo!*muka angker*"  
Akira :"*Nangis air terjun*KYAAA Yuki-chan...sakit tau *ngelus-ngelus pipi* Iya deh gomen-gomen,aku gak bakal ngomongin dia (sasuke) lagi"  
Miho cengo liat kelakuan dua sahabatnya itu . perang Itachi&Neji sudah sukses berakhir, tadi Itachi udah dijinakin sama Tobi (Author :Tobi hebat PROK-PROK-PROK),sedangkan Neji dijinakin sama Tenten.  
Tiba-tiba...Kakashi sensei datang.  
Gaara :"Cih,tumben dia gak telat" semua juga pada ngomongin apa yang barusan gaara omongin.  
Kakashi :"Ohayou mina-san!mulai sekarang sensei berjanji gak bakalan telat lagi" ucap kakashi yang tatapannya gak lepas dari buku Ica-ica hell *Author di Silet* errr,maksudnya Ica-ica paradise.  
Murid 2A :"Ohayou Kakashi sensei!"  
Kakashi pun pergi ke (pasar) meja dia memandang isi kelas,buku ica-icanya udah di simpen (diketek).  
Kakashi :"Heeemmm,ada murid baru yaa?udah pada kenal belum anak-anak?" Kakashi sok kaya guru TK.  
Murid 2A :"Belooomm sensei!"  
Kakashi :"Oke,perkenalkan murid baru,nama sensei Kakashi hatake *promosi*silahkan kalian memperkenalkan diri,mulai dari kau! *nunjuk Hidan*"  
Hidan :"Nama gue Hidan,Hidan si anak alim penganut Dewa Jashin!"  
Murid2 lain langsung heran,"apaan tuh Dewa jashin,Dewa berambut uban ya?hmmm tuh penganutnya aja beruban!" kira-kira begitulah pikiran di kepala murid2 2A saat mendengar Dewa Jashin.  
Kakashi :"Oke,silahkan selanjutnya...*nunjuk sasori*"  
Sasori :"Hei semua *pasang pose imut padahal alay* nama koe Sasouri,yang imyut bangetzzzz!"  
'*Nosebleed* KYAAA imyutnya!' Batin Miho terpesona sama sasori,  
'Cih alay banget tuh orang!' Batin shino yang gak suka sama orang alay,

Kakashi :"Oke,selanjutnya *nunjuk deidara*"  
Deidara :"Nama gue Deidara,si Seniman terCetar juga terKece"  
Kakashi"*sweatdrop* hahaaa Oke-Oke,selanjutnya...*nunjuk tobi*selanjutnya kamu...*nunjuk itachi*"  
Tobi :"Hallooo,nama aku Tobi,nama aseli tobi sih Obito Uchiha...salam kenal . Tobi ini anak Baeeekk . tiap pagi Tobi rajin banget nonton Dora The Explorer!yang suka sama Dora berteman yah sama Tobi"  
Murid-murid pada nahan ketawa.'Sarap tuh anak!udah gede,masih nonton Dora' kemungkinan besar semua murid kepikiran gitu.  
Kakashi :'APAH?!obito?!kok pernah denger nama itu ya...hmmm *garuk-garuk kepala*' (dalem hati)  
Tobi :"Oya sensei,kok sensei pake masker gitu?"  
Kakashi :"*sweatdrop* lah kamu sendiri nak,pake topeng!"  
Tobi :"Hoooiya juga ya..sensei"  
(Author:bego lo tobi!)  
Itachi :"Hey semua,gue Itachi si ganteng dari klan Uchiha!klan yang Te o pe be ge te!"  
'Oh,jadi namanya Itachi...KYAA!' batin Akira kesenengan udah tau nama sang cowo yang dia sukain,  
Kakashi :"Oke,semuanya udah pada kenalkan?"  
Murid 2A :"Udah sensei..."  
Kakashi :"Oke...sekarang kita mulai ke pelajaran" (disini kakashi jadi guru Bahasa)  
Murid-murid mulai ngebuka buku pelajaran bahasa,Akatsuki di kelas 2A pada bingung,mereka gak punya buku bahasa,apa lagi buku yang lain . mereka cuman bawa buku tulis.  
Kakashi :"Oya,buat murid baru,kalian pinjem aja dulu buku ke teman kalian,atau gak berdua dengan teman sebangku kalian ^^"  
Akastuki kelas 2A :"Hai Kakashi sensei"  
di depan bangku SasoDei ada Ino sama Sakura,terpaksa mereka minjem buku ke perempuan rempong itu *author ditajong sakuino*  
Sasori :"Eh loh!sakura kan...pinjem dong bukunya..."  
Deidara :"Iyaaa,plisss pinjem kamu berdua aja sama dia *nunjuk ino*"  
Sakura :"Halah,makanya beli dong bukunya!nih,jangan di coret-coret ya!"  
SasoDei :"iyaaa,Arigatou Sakura!" sakura cuman manggut-manggut.  
Itachi sama Tobi juga udah dapet pinjeman buku dari Shino,Hidan bukunya berduaan sama Shikamaru.*cieee*  
Kakashi :"Oya,anak-anak...sensei mau ngebagiin kelompok kecil buat kerja kelompok di setiap pelajaran,termasuk pelajaran olahraga & seni,satu kelompok kecil terdiri dari dua orang ^^.sekarang sensei mau bagiin kelompoknya dulu"  
Murid-murid pada tegang,mereka penasaran bakal sekelompok sama siapa , ada yang kepengen banget sekelompok sama cewe,ada yang ketakutan sekelompok sama cewe,dan sebaliknya.  
Kakashi mulai menulis Kelompok kecil di papan tulis (yaiyalah!di mana lagi?di kandang ayam?)  
Kelompok Kecil:  
Kelompok 1 :Shino-Yagura Kelompok2:Itachi-Akira Kelompok3:Sasori-Miho Kelompok 4 :Tobi-Narumi Kelompok5 :Hidan-Gaara Kelompok6 :Neji-Shikamaru Kelompok7 :Chouji-Kenta Kelompok 8:Deidara-Yuki Kelompok9 :Sakura-Tenten Kelompok 10:Ino -Sai Dll (Author :Gak mungkin semua kelompok disebutin ya Readers!nanti jari author bisa pegel-pegel trus patah deh,Lho?)  
'APAH?!gueee,gueee sekelompok sama sasori...K K KYAAAA!beruntung banget sih gue!' batin Miho kegirangan,  
Miho seneng banget ampe ngeguncang-guncang badan Yuki...  
Yuki :"Aku ma siapa?"  
Miho:"Baca aja di depan!bisa baca kan elo?"  
Yuki :"Bacain!males gue *tenggelemin kepala kedalem tangan*(tau kan kaya gimana?)"  
Miho :"Cih,eemm yuki-chan kamu sama Deidara!"  
Yuki :"Siapa tuh?"  
Miho :"Yah mana gue tau!emang gue emaknya apa?"

'OMG,aku sekelompok sama itachi-san...ya ampun,memang jodoh gak kemana...(Halah...:p)' batin akira kesenengan,  
'Cih,kasian banget yang sekelompok sama Tobi,bisa-bisa tuh anak ikutan autis dan jadi gila,siap-siap deh bawa tuh anak ke RSJ,lah kenapa gue gak bawa tobi ke RSJ dari dulu yaaa?haaah tau ah gelap!' batin Itachi sambil ngelirik Tobi,  
(Author :Makin bego lo Itachi!)

Deidara :"Yaah,gue sekelompok sama Yuki,yuki?yang gila itu kan?waduh bahaya nih!harus waspada nih lebih parah gilanya dari pada tobi un!"  
Sasori :"Temen sekelompok kamu?gila?"  
Deidara :"Iyaa danna...abis diputusin sama cowoknya sih,pasti tuh cewe gak gila aja,pasti angker juga ada T^T"  
Sasori :"Sabar aja un!*ikut-ikutan Deidara un-an-un* gue aja kaga tau tuh siapa yang namanya Miho!"

Yah begitulah mereka semua,sesudah dibagi kelompok kecil,mereka memulai pelajaran Bahasa dengan Kakashi Sensei.

**Kelas 2B**  
Anko Mitarashi adalah walikelas 2B dan Guru Matematika,Sekarang posisi anko udah di depan kelas 2B.  
Pain :"Siapa tuh? *liat anko yang keliatan dari jendela*"  
Naruto :"Itu anko sensei,dia wali kelas kita..."  
Pain :"Ooohh,galak gak?"  
Naruto :"Galak sih lumayan,kadang baik juga..."  
Pain :"Ooooh" pain hanya ber-ooh ria.  
Anko pun masuk ke kelas 2B,otomatis Konan dan temen-temen cewenya berhenti ngegosip gara-gara liat Anko udah masuk.  
Anko :"Ohayou mina san!"  
Murid 2B :"Ohayou Anko sensei!"  
anko pun pergi menuju meja guru  
Anko :" Sensei udah dapet nih nama-nama murid baru di kelas 2B,yang lain udah pada kenal blom?!"  
Murid-murid ada yang jawab 'udah' dan ada yang jawab 'Belum'  
Anko :"Heeuumm,yang namanya Pain mana?" otomatis pain kaget dan nelen ludah.  
Pain :"GLEK,i i iya sensei...saya Pain!"  
Anko :"Buset dah!itu upil apa tompel tuh?nempel di idung lo,banyak banget dah!"  
Pain :"Sensei salah!ini namanya Pierching!gue tuh kan anak punkers sejati gtuloh,tapi sifat sih masih alim-alim aja"  
Anko :"Ooooh jadi itu pierching ya..."  
Pain :"Iyaaa sensei..." Pain jawab sok Kalem.  
Anko :"yang namanya Koran mana?"  
JLEB!lagi-lagi Konan di bilang Koran,otomatis temen-temen cewenya pada cekikikan.  
Konan :"IIIIIHHHH sensei itu bukan Koran,tapi Konan!" Konan Sewot lagi.  
Kakuzu :"Tapi lo cocok lo...punya nama koran,jadi kan nanti nama lengkapnya Kertas koran , sesuai sama jutsu lo!" Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan kakuzu teriak , murid lainnya jadi Cekikikan,termasuk si Ketua Bokep itu. (Author : Jahat banget sih lo Pain,ke cewe sendiri!)  
Konan :"KAKUZUUU!" Konan udah ngebunyiin(?) tangannya 'KRETEK-KRETEK'  
Anko :"sst-sstt harap tenang , ooohh yang bener konan toh...eemm gomen sensei salah liat hehe :D"  
Konan :"Cih,udah gak papa kok sensei!"  
Anko pun melanjutkan...  
Anko :"Zetsu!yang manaaa?"  
Zetsu :"Aku di sini..."

Aiko takjub melihat ada cowo yang punya venus fly trap,secara gtu...dia tuh pencinta Tanaman.  
Aiko :"Itu Venus kece banget..."  
Konan :"yaloh!Kece dari mana?dari kandang ayam yang ada di Hongkong?Katarak lo!" Konan heran sama kata-kata temennya itu.  
Aiko :"Iiiiih ciusan Konan..."  
Konan :"Hn..."

Anko :"WOW!apaan tuh?ijo-ijo di kepala lo?"  
Zetsu :"Ini itu venus fly trap sensei..."  
Anko :"Oooohh begintrong...Kalo yang namanya Kisame mana?"  
Kisame :"Ini aku!Kisame Hoshigaki ^^"  
Kisame yang duduk paling depan,bersebrangan sama Meja guru (Meja Anko) Bikin anko kaget banget liat mahluk nista,didepannya.  
Anko :"What the PAK?!lo manusia kan?ato Hiu?"  
Kisame :"Lebih tepatnya lagi sensei,manusia setengah Hiu..."  
Anko :"Oooh bilang aja,Elo Siluman Hiu!" baru bilang Siluman Hiu,Anko langsung keingetan sama Siluman Ular,orochimaru .Sensei Kimia di KHS yang begitu cetar atas kebanciannya.  
Anko :"Oceh,sekarang yang namanya Kakuzu mana?"  
Kakuzu :"Saya!Saya!Saya ini Kakuzu!" sambil Kibas-kibas pake Duit lima reboan(Author :Lo kok ada Rp di Jepang,Konoha sih?ih aneh deh *garuk-garuk kepala*)  
Anko :"Cih sombong amet tuh anak!norak lagi!" Anko bisik-bisik.  
Kakuzu :"APA KATA SENSEI?!" Kakuzu teriak.  
Anko :"Eh gak kok gak ada apa-apa! *sweatdrop*"  
Sesudah semua murid kenal sama Akatsuki yang ada di 2B,sekarang waktunya anko beraksi.

Anko :"Baik,untuk murid baru...perkenalkan nama saya Anko Mitarashi,sensei matematika terKeceh badai!"  
Naruto :"Saya udah tau nama sensei!"  
anko pun Murka...  
Anko :"Tadi sensei bilang,untuk murid baru bukan buat murid basi kaya elo!uzumaki Na-Ru-To!"  
Naruto :"Oooh,ya bilang dong sensei!" anko pasrah.

Konan :"Oooh,jadi namanya Anko Mitarashi...lumayan cantik,mata Lavendernya keren ^^"  
Konan muji-muji senseinya dengan volume kecil,jadi gak kedengeran,kalo kedengeran sama anko,nanti anko nya jadi kegeeran,bisa-bisa jadi Gila .  
Anko :"Oceh!Sebelum kita ke Pelajaran...sensei mau ngebagiin Kelompok kecil untuk kerja kelompok di setiap pelajran,termasuk pelajaran Olahraga & Seni!Kelompok kecil ini terdiri dari 2 orang!Sekarang sensei bakal bagi kelompoknya!  
Semua murid pada tegang sama kaya murid di kelas 2A sebelum dapet kelompok.  
Anko :"Kelompok 1 Sasuke-Karin Kelompok 2 Konan-Pain,Kelompok 3 Naruto-Kiba,Kelompok 4 Hinata-Temari,Kelompok 5 Kisame-Kimei,Kelompok 6 Lee-Karashi,Kelompok 7 Kakuzu-Zen,Kelompok 8 Zetsu-Aiko Kelompok9 Kimimaro-Tayuya,Kelompok10 Kin-Haruka DLL (Author :Gak mungkin LAGI semua kelompok disebutin ya Readers!wks~)

Pain :"WHAT *liat Konan ke belakang* aku sekelompok sama Bebeb ya ampun...emang bener ya kita tuh serasi Be Ge Te!"  
Konan yang meresa diliatin biasa aja,soalnya tadi Pain ikutan cekikikan waktu Konan diledekin 'Kertas koran' sama Kakuzu.'Awas ya kau Ketua yang udah terlalu Tua *etdah*' Konan bicara dalem hati,sambil ngebunyiin(?) tangan part 2.  
Aiko :"HAH...Zetsu?yang punya Venus fly trap ya...wah aku sekelompok ma dia,kalo pelajaran biologi tumbuhan kita pasti kelompok kecil yang bakal dapet nilai tertinggi!hahay cucok deh!"  
Kimei :"KYAAA!Kisame...yang tadi anko sensei bilang siluman hiu itu yah *merinding* Konan,sifat Kisame kaya gimana sih?"  
Konan :"Dia sih sifatnya baik,cuman mukanya itu loh...seram wkwkwkwk *Kuping Kisame kebakar*  
Kimei :"Iiihh tatut...*nutupin muka pake kaki*"

Zen :"EH LO!Kakuzu kan!"  
Kakuzu :"Iyaaa,apa?"  
Zen :"Nanti kalo ada kerja kelompok kita harus kompak ya *cielah*" cowok berambut Coklat tanah(?) itu sok akrab ke Kakuzu.  
Kakuzu :"Pastinya,tapi..."  
Zen :"Tapi apa?"  
Kakuzu :"Wani piro?!"  
Zen :"*JAWDROP*kalo urusan duid sih bisalah!" secara gitu,Zen itu anak orang Kaya.  
Kakuzu :"HAHAY!itu namanya baru temen sekelompok!" Kakuzu udah seneng sendiri,matanya udah Ijo kaya Mie goreng Ijo,malah lebih Ijo (Author korban Iklan)Kalo udah dapet tuh duid, dia udah siap-siap tinggal nyanyi 'I Got Money' yang di Iklan AXIS,Siap Kaya Mendadak ituloh(Author korban iklan part 2).  
Anko :"Sudah!semuanya perhatikan,kita akan mulai ke pelajaran!buka buku Matematikanya halaman 95!"  
Kisame :"Tunggu sensei,kami murid baru enggak punya buku!"  
Anko :"Kenapa kalian gak beli?!"  
Kakuzu :"Abis bukunya mahal sih sensei!"  
Anko :"Kita harus rela buat beli buku mahal-mahal,karena tujuannya sangat mulia...*Cielah* Kita kan bisa dapet keuntungan dari buku itu,dapet Ilmu gituloh!"  
Pain :"HAI sensei *berdiri*kami murid baru sepulang sekolah,kita bakal beli Buku!"  
Anko :"Iyaa-iyaa,yaudah sekarang kalian pinjem aja buku temen kalian!"  
Akatsuki 2B :"HAI Sensei!"  
Kisame :"Oy,lee berdua dong bukunya,sekalian ajarin jurus-jurusnya,EH Salah...maksudnya sekalian ajarin rumus-rumusnya... Lee :"Nihh..."  
Kisame :"Arigatou ^^"

Pain :"Naruto...berdua dong bukunya nanti aku traktir ramen deh ^^"  
Naruto :"HAH?!Ramen?!*ngiler* oceh-oceh besok ya...aku mau 5 porsi!nih bukunya..."  
Pain :"ehehehe...oke deh,Arigatou ^^" Pain sanggup gak tuh neraktir Naruto 5 Porsi Ramen...ckck~

Kimei :"Konan-chan,ayo kita berdua bukunya ^^"  
Konan :"HYAAA!Baik banget deh kamu,oceh makasih ya ^^"  
Kimei :"Masama ^^"

Zetsu dan Kakuzu pun bingung mau minjem buku ke siapa,  
Zetsu :"Oy oy...nama lo siapa?"  
Irou :"Nama gue irou,kenapa?"  
Zetsu :"Pinjem dong bukunya,kamu berdua aja tuh sama dia *nunjuk kimimaro yg duduk di sebelah irou*"  
Irou :"Heeem yaudah nih...*rada-rada gak ikhlash* Nanti balikin lagi!jangan ampe dicolong ma dia tuh *nunjuk Kakuzu yang lagi ngitung duit*"  
Zetsu :"Oceh,arigatou Irou-san,Woy Kakuzu...nih bukunya..."  
Kakuzu :"Hmmm..."  
Zetsu :"Eh katanya lo jago itung-itungan ya?"  
Kakuzu :"Hmmm,Kakuzu gituloh Papihnya Money!Pasti jago itung-itungan gitu loh! *Alay*"  
Zetsu :"Yaudah!ajarin gue itung-itungan ya..."  
Kakuzu :"Wani piro?"  
Zetsu :"*Nampar Kakuzu* kaga usah pake duid-duid segala Baka!ilmu itu gratsi taok!"  
Kakuzu :"A ampun Zetsu...iya deh nanti gue ajarin!"  
Anko :"WOY!kakuzu-Zetsu...jangan brisik perhatikan sensei!Hargain Sensei yang lagi ngejelasin di depan!"  
Kakuzu-Zetsu :"Ehehehe..*sweatdrop* Gomen ne sensei..."

* * *

**To be Countinued**

**Yeeeyyy,Chapter 3 udah selese!makin garing?gaje?gak nyambung?Yaaaa...?  
Readers :"Iyaaa,Thor!"  
Author :*Pundung di Pojokan* Heemmm,moga aja deh banyak yang Revieewwww...  
Pain :"Iyaaa,dan moga aja banyak readers yang mau beliin Pierching buat gue ^^"  
Author :"Apaan sih lo Pain?"  
Itachi :" Yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya tetep setia yah buat nungguin Auhtor ngetik Chap berikutnya "  
Konan :"Arigatou udah mau baca ya Readers ^^"**


	4. Itachi Oohh Itachi

**Author:KYAAAAA!Author telat Ngapdet,maap ya readers *sembah sujud* abis author dari pagi pergi,udah pulang langsung ngerjain PR,heeuh...Oya sebelum kita lanjut ke Fic...Author mau ngejelasin dulu Deskripsi & Sifat para OC yang bakal aktif di Fic ini,hehe...oke ini dia :**  
**Miho Yoshikuni:**  
Rambut Coklat,Lurus,Panjang. Mata Biru.  
Sifat Ramah,Ceria,Hiperaktif,Lebay kalo soal cowo. jago Taekwondo dan Komandan Eskul Taekwondo di KHS.  
**Yuki Nakagawa:**  
Rambut Coklat Pirang,Curly,panjang. Mata Aqua  
Sifatnya kadang Jutek,kadang ramah,Baik dan perhatian. jago Gambar dan Menyanyi,Pinter berkarya seni.  
**Akira Ryuhika:**  
Rambut Hitam,lurus,sebahu lebih. Mata Merah.  
Sifat Ramah,Baik,sering ngelucu. jago Akting dan ngedance.  
**Kimei Nakagawa:**  
Rambut dark blue,lurus,diikat ponytail. Mata Dark blue.  
Saudara dekatnya Yuki. sifatnya Baik,perhatian,sedikit Pemalu dan penakut. tau banyak tentang Cinta,Tau banget tentang Perempuan,jago Modelling 'WOW'  
**Aiko Horighosi:**  
Rambut Hitam,lurus,pendek. Mata Hijau.  
Sifat ramah,ceria,Cerewet,banyak bacod. sukabanget sama Tumbuhan,dan suka baca Komik 'Detective Conan'.Ciri khasnya selalu memakai syal warna hijau.  
**Haruka Kaizuki:**  
Rambut Merah,Lurus,diikat dua(tau kan gimana?),Mata Lavender.  
Sifat Ramah & Baik ke perempuan,kadang jutek ke laki-laki. dikit-dikit Frontal (hati-hati loh yah '-')  
**Narumi Imaizumi:**  
Rambut Hitam,curly,sebahu. Mata Hitam/Onyx  
Sifat Baik,Ramah ke perempuan,Jutek,dingin ke laki-laki. dikit-dikit,suka Pasrah sama Hidup yang dijalaninya (?)  
**Zen:**  
Rambut Cepak,warna Coklat. Mata Onyx  
Sifatnya Kadang sombong,anak orang kayaa...'WOW'  
**Irou:**  
Rambut Warna Silver (kaya kakashi),stylenya kaya Sai. Mata Coklat Hazel.  
Sifatnya pemalas,kadang baik dan ramah juga sih.  
**Kenta:**  
Rambut Hitam,model duren,Mata Orange.  
Sifatnya ceria,hiperaktif,jago main Game. suka banget makan,teman dekatnya Chouji ^^  
**Oke kita Lanjut ke Fic...**

******Warning :Typo(s),Garing,GAJE,Nista,OOC,banyak OC dan rated T :D**

**Genre :Humor/Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer :akatsuki dan naruto punya Om masa sih?Kshimoto... OC punya saya :D**

******Note :Disini,anggap semua Chara yang berperan sebagai murid di KHS,semuanya berumur 16-17 tahun ^^**

**Akatsuki Happiness  
Chapter 4  
"Itachi oohh Itachi..."**

**"KRIING-KRIING-KRIING"****  
**Bell berbunyi menandakan pelajaran ke satu telah usai,  
**Kelas 2A**  
Kakashi :"Baik anak-anak,kita akhiri pelajaran bahasa ini...terima kasih,Wasallam..."  
Murid 2A :"Walaikum salam Sensei ^^"  
Gaara sebagai Ketua murid kelas 2A,tiba-tiba maju ke depan...  
Gaara :"Woy!buat murid baru...kalian harus mengikuti 1 Eskul Sekolah!"  
Hidan :"emang ada eskul apa aja?"  
Gaara :"banyak!ada eskul Taekwondo,Seni,nyanyi, Drama,Basket,Sepak bola,Jurnalistik,Nari dll!"  
SasoDei :"WHAT?!Eskul Seni?!"  
Gaara :"iyaa..."  
Deidara :"danna~kita harus ikut eskul seni!"  
Sasori :"iya kita harus ikut!" SasoDei teriak-teriak gaje.  
Gaara :"kalo kalian mau ikut eskul seni,daftar ke Yuki aja *nunjuk Yuki yang lagi mo make kacamata Item*(Yuki lagi gila,harap dimaklumi readers)"  
GLEK,seketika Deidara keringet dingin,mendengar nama Yuki,yang sedang Gila itu  
Deidara :"kenapa harus ke yuki gaar?" Deidara bisik-bisik ke gaara.  
Gaara :"dia anggota eskul seni,yang paling rajin dan Aktip!"  
Deidara :"oo-o-oohhh" Deidara gemetaran.  
Sasori :"Yaudah,yuk daftar dulu Dei!"  
Deidara cuman manggut-manggut,padahal aslinya ketakutan...  
Hidan :"Eh kalo eskul Taekwondo daftar ke siapa Gaar?  
Gaara :"Ke Miho,tuh *nunjuk miho yang lagi ngaca*"  
Hidan :"Ooooh..."  
Gaara :"Kalo buat eskul basket kalian daftar aja ke Naruto di kelas 2B!buat eskul Drama,silahkan daftar ke Hinata anak kelas 2B,buat sepak bola daftar ke RockLee di kelas 2B juga,dan...(gak mungkin semua pendaftaran eskul author sebutin,bisa-bisa jari Author...hah~)"  
Itachi :"Aaaahh,aku ikut Eskul Drama aja ^^"  
Tobi :"Tobi juga mau ikutan eskul Drama kaya Itachi-senpai ..."  
Itachi :"Ih,PLAGIAT dasar!"  
**Di Bangku Miho&Yuki**  
Miho langsung komat-kamit sendiri dalem hati pas ngeliat Sasori & Deidara dateng ke bangkunya,'OMG,sasori dateng ke sini...'  
Miho :"Ahahaaa,halo,ada yang bisa Miho & Yuki Bantu?kalian mau daftar eskul Taekwondo ato Seni?"  
SasoDei :"Jelas eskul seni lah!Kita itu kan SENIMAN GTULOH!" SasoDei teriak di depan MihoYuki,  
Miho :"Woles we atuh...daftar ke Yuki silahkan ^^*langsung blussing pas liat muka Sasori*"  
Sasori :"Oy Yuki!"  
aura angker Yuki langsung mode:ON  
Yuki :"APA LO MANGGIL-MANGGIL?!HAH?!"  
Deidara langsung nyumput dibelakang Sasori...  
Deidara :"Tuhkan betul...danna,ada angkernya juga nih cewe un!*bisik-bisik*"  
Sasori :"lo betul Dei...*bisik-bisik*"  
Miho dari tadi cuman ngeliatin muka Sasori...'KYAAA Cakep nya tuh cowooo' ungkap hati miho.  
Sasori :"Eeeeh,kita berdua mau daftar Eskul seni..."  
Yuki :"jangan daftar hari ini!gue males!" Cewe yang lagi berkacamata item ini berubah jadi Pemales.  
Deidara :"Ah un,tadi Gaara bilang kamu tuh anggota eskul seni yang rajin,lah ini,ternyata pemales!"  
Yuki :"KALO GUE LAGI MALES KENAPA?MASALAH BUAT LOE?"  
Deidara :"Gak kok bukan masalah hahaaa,ampun un,ampun..." Deidara nyumput lagi dibelakang Sasori.  
Yuki :"Pergi gak kalian berdua dari bangku gue & Miho!PERGI!" luar biasa cewe ini  
Sasori :"Lah,kita kapan daftarnya?"  
Yuki :"GUE BILANG KALIAN PERGIIIIIIII!"  
Miho :"yuki-chan,woles mereka gak berdosa kok...tenang-tenang,biar aku yang usir" Miho ngejinakin Yuki sambil nyumpel mulutnya pake Kertas,biar gak teriak-teriak lagi.  
Miho :"Eheheee,gomen ne Sasori-san ^^ Yuki nya lagi Gila,abis kehilangan barang beharga (sasuke) sih untuk daftar eskul seni langsung aja ke Ruang eskul seninya *senyum-senyum manis di depan sasori*  
Sasori :"Ahahahaa,oke-oke makasih! *narik tangan Dei*" SasoDei langsung ngacir ninggalin bangku MihoYuki,

Tobi :"Itachi senpai,kita jajan yuk...oya sebelumnya,kita liat Sasuke dulu yuk senpai,pasti senpai kangen kan sama Sasuke...?"  
Itachi :"Oooohhh iya ya betul juga,sasuke kan sekolah disini,kelas apa ya?" (Author :Itachi bego,masa gak tau adiknya sekolah di KHS,dan kelas berapa...)  
Tobi :"Mungkin kelas sebelah kali senpai,yuk kita keliling nyari sasuke...oya abis ketemu sasuke,kan kita jajan,abis jajan Itachi senpai anterin Tobi maen perosotan yah?"  
Itachi :"Nih anak bego ato apa yah?MANA ADA PEROSOTAN DI KHS!"  
Tobi :"HAH?ga ada perosotan? *mata berkaca-kaca*"  
Itachi :"IYAAA lahh,emang lo pikir KHS itu TK apa?"  
Tobi :"Perosotan...hiks-hiks gak ada HUAAAAAA!gak ada perosotan hik-hiks...HUAAAA...Srooottt *ngelap ingus pake rambut Itachi*"  
Itachi :"Iiiiih TOBI!gausah sedih,mungkin nanti di kantin ada lolipop!" Itachi mencoba menghibur Tobi yang lagi nangis segugukan.(Author :Itachi gak nyadar rambutnya ada ingus Tobi ^^)  
Tobi langsung ceria mendengar Nama Lolipop,  
Tobi :"Oke!nanti kita cari lolipop senpai!senpai pinter deh,tau aja gimana cara ngehibur Tobi!"  
Itachi :"Gimana kamu deh...yuk kita ke sasuke! *nyeret Tobi*"  
Hidan tiba-tiba nongol,  
Hidan :"Kalian mo jajan?"  
Itachi :"Eh orang ubanan,iyaaa kita mo jajan,tapi sebelumnya kita mo ke sasuke dulu...mo ikut?"  
Hidan :"Mau deh,yuk...eh tapi itu di rambut elo,ada apa nih?"  
Itachi yang baru sadar,langsung Kaget tingkat Dewa.  
Itachi :"YALOH!rambut gue yang kece badai cetar membahana badai hujan petir halilintar gledek listrik Chidori kena apaan nih?!" Itachi Lebay mode:ON  
Tobi :"Oooh itu ingus Tobi,itachi senpai..."  
Itachi :"WATDEPAK?!TOBIIIII!bersihin gak nih rambut gue!" itachi marah besar  
Tobi :"maap senpai,abis tadi gak ada tisu ^^ ini bersihin pake jubah akatsuki Tobi..."  
Itachi :*ngebersihin rambut pake jubah Akatsuki Tobi*  
Tobi :"oke udah bersih deh..."  
Tobi gak merasa masalah kalo ingusnya berpindah ke Jubah akatsukinya,lebih PARAAAH.  
Itachi :"Yaudah ayooo kita ke Sasuke...*nyeret Hidan&Tobi*"

* * *

**Kelas 2B**  
Pain :"HUAAAAHHH,capenya belajar matematika..." Pain meregangkan otot-otot nya (Author :emang Pain punya otot? *author dirinengan pain*)  
Naruto :"Iyaaaa,baru pertama kali ini belajar MTK secape ini!"  
Pain :"Kantin makanannya enak-enak gak nar?"  
Naruto :"Enak-enak lo pain,yang paling enak,jelaslah Ramen,oya di kantin yang seger-seger juga banyak,ada es duren loh...cocok buat kita berdua...biar rambut kita makin rancung...beli yuk,diluar juga lagi panas..."  
Pain :"Wah es duren?!Hayooo-hayoo beli!"  
Naruto :"YUK *narik tangan pain*"  
Sasuke :"Cieee pain sama naruto udah akrab,pake pegangan tangan segala lagi,so sweet deh..."  
Naruto :"Ih gak kok,dasar teme...*lepas tangan sama pain*"  
Pain :"Iyaaa enggak kok...:p"  
Sasuke :"Hmmm "  
Naruto :"Udah deh kita mo beli es duren dulu,dadah! *narik tangan pain LAGI*"  
Pain :"DADAH Susake!" duo duren itu udah ninggalin kelas.  
Sasuke :"Yiiihhh tuh anak berdua pegangan tangan lagi,udah ma gitu manggil nama gue salah lagi,SASUKE bukan SUSAKE!lo pikir sake apa?Huuuuu!"  
Konan dan temen-temen cewenya dateng menghampiri Sasuke...  
Konan :"Eh ade sasuke,apa kabar?"  
Sasuke :"ade-ade,kaga usah manggil ade kita kan sekelas!"  
Konan :"Iya deh maap-maap..."  
Sasuke :"Keliatannya teteh konan udah dapet geng tuh! *liat kebelakang konan,ada kimei,aiko,haruka*  
Kimei :"GENG-GANG-GENG!kita gak ngegeng kok!"  
Aiko :"Iyaaaa,kita tuh cuman bersahabat aja ma Konan...yang cantik #EA..."  
Konan :"Iyaaaa,dan jangan manggil Aku 'teteh Konan'!"  
Sasuke :"Terus manggil nya harus apa?Kertas Koran?"  
JLEB lagi-lagi Konan dipanggil Koran,pake Kertas lagi.  
Konan :"YYYYYIIIIIIRRRGGGHHHHH!Konan bukan Koran,Sasuke!" Konan sewot part 3.  
Sasuke udah nyumput aja ke pojokan,  
Haruka :"Udah-udah konan-chan kita ke kantin aja yuk,kamu belum liat Kantin kan?"  
Konan :"Haahh...yaudah deh yuk!"  
Akhirnya Konan dkk pergi ke Kantin.  
**Tiba-tiba,Itachi nongol di pintu**  
Itachi :"HALOOO,ADA YANG NAMANYA SASUKE UCHIHA,yang unyu-unyu badai?" Itachi dateng-dateng teriak pake Toa yang gak tau dapet dari mana.  
Kiba :"Iiiiihhh yang keriputan itu kakak elo ya sas?"  
Sasuke :"APAH?kakak gue?" sasuke yang lagi nyumput di pojokan langsung berdiri dan ngeliat pintu kelas yang ada langsung berkaca-kaca...  
Itachi :"Sa...sa...sa Sasuke ku tercinta,terkeceh,terUnyu..."  
Sasuke :"A'A Itachi,sasuke kangennnn..." Sasuke lari menghampiri Itachi dengan gaya slow motion,begitu juga Itachi.  
"HUUUPP" mereka berdua sukses berpelukan...  
Tobi :"Yeee berpelukannn *meluk Hidan yg ada di depan pintu*"  
Hidan :*kejang-kejang gara-gara dipeluk mahluk autis*  
Itachi :"Sasuke otoutou ku...Aniki kangen..."  
Sasuke :"A'A itachi,sasuke juga kangen..."  
mereka berdua saling bertatapan,mata sharinggan mereka berdua saling menyala(?) (Author :ngapain dinyalain?mo bertarung lagi) tiba-tiba...  
"CUP"  
Hidan :"WATDEPAK?!" hidan yang udah sembuh dari kejang-kejangnya langsung kaget.  
Tobi :"Wahhh,dicium..."  
Kisame yang dari tadi di kelas,ngeliat Itachi,  
Kisame :"Itachi-chan!WTF!"  
Kiba :"WTF!adegan nista macam apa itu?"  
Akamaru :"GUUUKKKK!"  
Kakuzu :"Haaahhh harus difoto nih,lumayan bisa di jual,Zet fotoin pake Hape lo"  
Zetsu :"Oke *JEPRET*"  
Ternyata,Itachi ngecium pipi kiri Sasuke dengan waktu yang errr lama...Adegan nista itu dilihat oleh semua murid 2B.  
Sasuke :"KYAAAAA!Aniki bego!gausah pake cium-cium segala kali,aku diliatin tuh sama Karin dkk"  
Karin pun cuma bisa cengo lalu Pingsan di tempat  
Itachi pembuat Onar...akhirnya semua murid 2B langsung pada ngakak ngeliat adegan Nista tadi.  
Zetsu :"Ahahahahaha,ya ampun foto nya keren banget,nista-nista!" zetsu pamerin foto itachi cium pipi kiri sasuke.  
Kakuzu :"nanti kita cetak terus kita jual,terus kita kasih tau ke om Fugaku sama tante Mikoto,terus kita kasih tau ke seluruh klan uchiha,terus kita kasih tau ke Dewa Jashin (Apa hubungannya?),oya jangan lupa share di facebook,twitter sama Google,oceh?"  
Zetsu :"OCEH! *semangat 45*"  
Kakuzu :"setuju gak teman-teman?"  
Murid 2B :"SETUJU!Ahahahah XD"  
Sasuke :"Jangan Zet!itu adegan nista!itu foto nista!Arggghhhh *jambak rambut pantat ayamnya sendiri*"  
Kisame udah nangis air terjun,dia berkhayal seandainya,tadi dia di posisi Sasuke.  
Kimimaro :"eh lo send-in dong ke gue!nanti gue juga mau cetak fotonya ^^ buat cover majalah sekolah lumayanlah"  
Suigetsu :"Betul!nanti kita bikin ceritanya juga kim..."  
Kimimaro :"Perfect itu!"  
Sasuke :"JANGANNNN!PLEASE!" sasuke pun nangis air terjun lagi,tiba-tiba  
"CUP..."

YEEE!sekali lagi...Itachi berhasil nyium pipi kanan Sasuke.  
Itachi :"Jangan nangis dong Say..."  
Adegan tadi sukses di rekam oleh Kiba,  
Sasuke :"KYAAAA!Aniki makin bego,gue doain tuh keriput bakal manjang!"  
sasuke buru-buru ngehindar dari Itachi,  
Itachi :"Jangan dong sas..."  
Kiba :"Hahahaaaa,adegan nista tadi sukses di rekam!"  
Sasuke :"WTF!Kiba hapus gak tuh video!"  
Yang lain makin ngakak,Itachi pun hanya masang tampang muka Tak berdosa,dia udah ngebuat Onar yang kedua kalinya terhadap adiknya sendiri,adiknya cuman bisa nangis-nangis aja.  
Kiba :"Kasih tau karin ah...oya nanti pas pentas harus di tayangin nih di acara Video tahunan hahay!"  
Sasuke :"TIDAAAAKKK!"  
Karin udah bangun dari pingsannya,tadi baru dibangunin sama Tayuya.  
Kiba :"Karin nih liat video nista ini..."  
Karin :"Apa tuh"  
dan...sukses!Karin melihat video nista itu.  
Karin pun menatap sasuke,dan Pingsan lagi.  
Sasuke :"Karin cayank,bangun-bangun!"  
Hidan :"Nista lo Chi!pembuat Onar,kasian tuh Sasuke..."  
Tobi :"iya Itachi-senpai ga boleh gitu,kasian Sasukenya nangis tuh..."  
Itachi :"Tapi kan gue cuman nyium pipinya doang,kanan-kiri udah gitu doang..."  
Hidan :"Tapi gausah di depan banyak orang kaliiiii!gue tau,elo sayang banget sama sasuke...tapi gak gitu juga..."  
Itachi :"Ya maap deh,nanti deh di kamar sasuke aja aku nyiumnya!"  
Hidan :"WATDEPAK!gue depak tuh Otak ero kamu pake sabit gue!"  
Itachi :"Silahkan kalo bisa,yaudah yuk Tobi kita jajan..."  
Tobi :"Yuk Itachi senpai kita jajan lolipop!"  
Hidan :"Hehhh Dafuq!jangan ninggalin dong!"  
Akhirnya Trio gaje itu pun meninggalkan kelas 2B,Sasuke sibuk nyariin kakaknya ,si pembuat onar itu,tapi kakanya udah keburu ngilang.  
Sasuke :"HYAAAAA!dasar aniki pembuat onar!awas ya kau,nanti aku bilangin ke mamih Mikoto sama Papih Fugaku!huuu payah!"

* * *

**Kantin KHS**  
suasana Kantin sangant ramai,berbagai macam makanan & minuman terjual di sana (yaiyalah dijual,masa gratis?)  
Kenta :"ES duren-es duren –es duren silahkan di beli!"  
Kenta,teman dekat chouji yang suka makan ngebantuin neneknya jualan es-Duren di Kantin KHS.  
Naruto :"Ini dia es durennya pain..."  
Pain :"WAH...seger banget tuh!"  
Kenta :"Silahkan di beli orang pierchingan,harganya cuman 2 rebo,di beli-di beli" kenta udah profesional kaya tukang dagang beneran.  
Pain :"Gue beli dua deh!"  
Naruto :"Maruk lo!eeehhh gue juga deh..."  
Kenta :"Oke tunggu duku,semuannya jadi 8 Rebo buat kalian berdua!nih es-durennya!"  
Pain :"oceh makasih ya..."  
Naruto :"Makasih Kenta!"  
setelah naruto dan pain meninggalkan konter es –duren,mereka duduk di kantin.  
Pain :"Kamu kenal sama yang jual es duren itu?"  
Naruto :"iyaa,namanya Kenta,dia anak 2A ngebantuin neneknya jual es Duren..."  
Pain :"Oooohhh gtu..." Pain hanya ber-oh ria.

* * *

Sasori lagi milih-milih jajanan,  
Sasori :"Mba jual boneka gak?"  
Mba Kantin :"Nih anak sarap ato apa sih?di sini Kantin!kaga jual boneka,jualnya makanan bego!"  
Sasori :"Ooooh bilang dong..."  
Deidara :"Ckckckck...eh danna~ liat tuh!ada yang jual Katsu (JEDOOOR)!"  
Sasori :"Enak bener tuh Katsu,yok kita beli..."  
SasoDei pun menuju Konter Katsu itu,ternyata yang jual sakura & Ami (ada yang tau ami gk?Chara dri Naruto)  
Sasori :"EMAAKKK,ada mak lampir jual makanan Katsu!"  
Sakura :"APAH KATA KAMU?"  
Sasori :"Ooooh ini sakura toh,dikira emak lampir maap-maap..."  
Ami :"Silahkan,mau katsu yang mana mau Chiken katsu apa Ebi Katsu?"  
Deidara :"Kalo Katsu yang JEDAR-JEDOR ada gak?"  
Sasori :"Serius dong Dei!aku mau Chiken Katsu aja deh mbA ^^"  
Ami :"Mba-mba,gue ini anak KHS tao!"  
Sasori :"ooohhh maap ya maap..." dari tadi sasori salah terus.  
Deidara :"aku juga chiken Katsu deh..."  
tiba-tiba ada yang nongol,  
Itachi :Hai seniman akatsuki!"  
SasoDei :"Eh Itachi " jawab SasoDei serempak  
Hidan :"Eh kalian ada yang tau gak konter yang jual Lolipop,nih buat si Tobi *nunjuk Tobi yang lagi ngupil dibalik topeng*"  
Tobi :'Halo SasoDei Senpai"  
SasoDei yang merasa di disapa sama Tobi langsung bergidik ngeri.  
Deidara:"Gak tau tuh,cari aja sendiri!"  
Sasori :"Kaya nya gak ada deh,soalnya tadi aja, aku nanya ada yg jual boneka gk?eh emang bener gak ada...boneka aja kaga ada,apalagi lolipop"  
Hidan :"Dasar BAKA lo sas!ini kan kantin,isinya makanan semualah!"  
Sasori :"Ooooh..."  
Itachi :"Ini Kura-kura ya? *nunjuk sakura yang lagi motong chikenkatsu*"  
Sakura :"APA KATA KAMU?!"  
Tobi :"Itu bukan kura-kura itachi-senpai,tapi itu pohon sakura yang idup"  
Sakura :"Kurang ASEM!"  
Hidan :"Salah,yang bener tuh itu orang banci pake wig pink! (Author:Gak nyambung lo,dan!)  
Sakura :"WTF!"  
kayaknya trio gaje ini nyari masalah deh,  
SasoDei yang udah nerima dan bayar Chiken Katsu langsung mau cabut,  
Sasori :"gu gu gueee duluan yaaa ItaTobiDan!Katsunya udah jadi,dadah"  
Deidara :"Dah itaTobiDan!"  
"GEDEBUG"  
"BUAAGHHH"  
"BRAAAKKK"  
ItaTobiDan berhasil di tonjok Sakura.  
Sakura :"Gue ini Haruno Sakura,bukan yang lain!jangan seenaknya ngata-ngatain gue! *PROK-PROK-PROK*"  
Ami :"Yeeee,sakura hebat!"  
Itachi,Hidan,& Tobi udah bonyok,  
Itachi :"Okee-oke maaf ...ya Sakura..." Itachi hidan dan tobi pun langsung ngacir ke konter lain.

Di tempat duduk Kantin...  
Naruto :"Eh itu temen lo ya yang rambut kuning ma merah?"  
Pain :"ooohhh iya,itu deidara sama sasori!"  
Pain teriak manggil-manggil SasoDei.  
Pain :"SasoDei!AYO MAKAN DI SINI AJA..."  
SasoDei ngelirik Pain yang lagi lambai-lambai,akhirnya mereka dateng ke tempat duduk itu...  
Sasori :"halo Ketua,Eh ada Bocah Kyuubi..."  
Deidara :"Siapa yah namanya?gue lupa un..."  
Naruto :"Gue Uzumaki Naruto,si bocah Kyuubi!"  
Sasori :"Oooh ya itu dia,Na-Ru-To..."  
Pain :"Eh,tadi gimana pelajarannya?susah gak?"  
Deidara :"Yaaah,bahasa sih lumayan gampang..."  
Naruto :"Guru bahasa?sama Kakashi sensei ya?"  
Sasori :"Iyaaa,kenapa nar?"  
Naruto :"Tadi dia telat gak?"  
Sasori :"Enggak,malah dia berjanji gak bakal telat lagi!"  
Naruto :"Wahhh bagus itu!"  
Mereka ber4 terus berbincang-bincang tentang pelajaran,biasa yang mau jadi anak pinter tuh beda...

Itachi :"*gigit donat* ya ampun,gue gak nyangka otoutou gue udah gede,perasaan dulu masih bisa digendong terus masih pake popok ^^"  
Tobi :"Dulu tobi juga pake popok senpai..."  
Hidan :"Yaiyalah,namanya juga bayi pasti pake popoklah!"  
Itachi :"Gue makin sayang sama sasuke dah! "

Tiba-tiba Itachi naik ke atas meja kantin sambil ngepal tangan,  
Hidan :"OMDJ!heh Itachi turun lo,mau ngapain lo?malu diliatin orang..."  
Itachi :"Gue mau bacain puisi nih,liat ya Hidan Tobi..."  
Tobi :"Ita-senpai jangan malu-maluin dong!" Tumben nyambung lagi,  
Itachi :"ssssssssttttt diam kalian berdua!Oy para penonton yang ada di Kantin KHS!"  
Otomatis,anak yang ada di Kantin KHS langsung ngeliat ke arah Itachi

Konan :"alohuakbar,i itu kan itachi ngapain dia di atas meja?"  
Aiko :"Iiiih itu temen lo?"  
Konan :"Bukan,dia cuman babu keriputan di akatsuki haha..." konan ngeboong.  
Pain :"Dei,liat tuh,si Itachi!"  
Sasori :"Ngapaiin tuh?"  
Deidara :"Gila ih Un!"  
Naruto :"kenapa tuh?itu kakaknya sasuke kan?Gilaaaaakkk!"

dengan suara yang keras,Itachi beraksi.  
Itachi :"Gue bakal bacain puisi buat adik gue terchintah!Uchiha Sasuke"  
Sasuke yang ada di Kantin langsung muntah-muntah,segelnya yang ada di leher juga langsung ilang.  
Itachi :"Ooohhh adik ku tercinta,tiap pagi aku memikirkan mu,tiap malam aku peluk foto mu,tiap sore akunyanyikan lagu untukmu,aka harap kau bangga mempunyai kakak sepertiku..."  
Itachi baca puisi sambil nari balet di atas meja.

'sialan nih senpai,ini kan namanya malu-maluin klan uchiha dong' ungkap Hati Tobi.  
Gaara :"WOW,gila tuh si Itachi..."  
Gaara yang lagi kumpul di kantin ikut-ikutan,  
Shino :"gue yakin pasti sasuke gak bangga punya kakak kaya dia!"  
Neji :"Itu Cuma ngarep!itachi bego!"

sebelum Itachi ngelanjutin Puisinya...  
"BRAAAKKK" Itachi di lempar kardus mie goreng ijo sama Zetsu & Kakuzu.  
Zetsu :"Itachi ingat!lo masih waras!"  
Kakuzu :"Itachi bego,turun kau,lalu minta sumbangan ke orang-orang di kantin!"  
Kisame yang ada di belakang ZetsuKakuz,cuman bisa cengo.  
Kisame :"Kenapa itachi sejak ngeliat adiknya lagi jadi Gila gini?"

Pain :"Oh my jashin!ini namanya penistaan,nama Akatsuki hancur sudah dibuat olehnya!"  
Deidara :"*Nangis air terjun* Huaaa,itachi jahat!malu-maluin Akatsuki lo!"

Itachi pun gak ngerespon kata-kata ZetsuKakuz . Dia lagi diluar kendali, dia Lagi Gila ABIZZ,gara-gara ketemu Sasuke lagi...dia ngelanjutin baca puisinya & nari baletnya.  
Itachi :"Hoooo,adik ku tercinta terimalah kakakmu ini! (HOEEEKZZZ) kakak mu ini sanggup memberikan semua keinginan mu!AYLEPYU PULL UCHIHA SASUKE!"  
Sasuke Fangirl langsung pada Pingsan di tempat .sasuke langsung siap-siap masuk peti mati . anak-anak di Kantin KHS langsung pada ngakak sambil neglemparin makanan ke Itachi.  
"Rasain lo Uchiha!" "Lempar makanan ke orang Nista!" "HUUUUU-HHUUUUU!" Itachi di lempar berbagai macam makanan,tujuannya biar si Itachi berhenti nista-nistaan di atas meja,Tapi tetep aja Itachi masih nari-nari balet di atas meja.

Tobi :"Ita-senpai malu-maluin Klan Uchiha ,huaaa tobi anak baeek gak mau punya senpai nista kaya gini!"  
Hidan :"Setop Itachi!lo tau?NANTI AKATSUKI MO DI TARO DIMANA? (Author:Di jamban aja dan...)" Hidan ngegeprak meja yang Itachi naikin,  
Itachi :"Sarap lo Hidan!" Itachi tiba-tiba kepleset di atas Meja (Author :makanya jangan macem-macem dong chi...)  
"SLEEETT" (Author :bunyi macam apa tuh?)

"BRAAAKKK"

"auuuwww!Sakit bego!"

"Aduh maaf...HAH?"  
Itachi jatoh ngenimpa seorang cewe,tuh cewe udah ketindih sama Itachi,dan Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan,mata mereka saling bertatapan, (Author lebay deh...)dan Cewe itu adalah...errrr emmmm...

"HAAAH?i i i..Itachi-san?"

Miho :"KYAAAA!Itachi awas!nanti Akira Remuk!"  
Yuki :'Ya ampun,itu udah remuk kali!"  
Itachi :"Aduh...maaf ya...aku gak sengaja...tadi aku kepleset gomen-gomen.." Itachi masih betah sama posisi tadi,  
Akira :"awas lo Baka!" Akira Teriak dengan kerasnya,sambil nampar Itachi #PLAK  
Itachi sukses di tampar Akira... (Author :pasti sakit ya?) Akira pun berdiri,Sambil ngebersihin bajunya,Itachi Cengo,dia masih mikirin apa yang baru terjadi barusan.  
Akira :"Ini namanya penistaan!Yuki Miho ayo pergi!" Akira langsung pergi,disusul oleh Miho&Yuki yang diem-diem aja.  
Itachi :"*ngelus-ngelus pipi* maaf-maaf gue gak sengaja...MAAF DONG!*teriak-teriak,masih sambil duduk*"  
Tobi :"Hah makanya jangan macem –macem senpai..."  
Hidan :"Malu-maluin lo chi..."  
Itachi :*nangis air terjun*  
keadaan Kantin pun menjadi Hening...cuman ada suara angin,anak-anak di Kantin KHS masih pada ngeliatin Itachi.  
Pain udah nahan malu,sambil nutupin muka pake majalah bokep yang ternyata dia bawa-bawa dari tadi.

**To Be Countinued...**

* * *

**Author: "Hyaaaa!Akhirnya selese juga chapter 4,gimana rada gaje ya?bingung ya sama ceritanya?gak nyambung ya? Harap dimaklumi #PLAK**

**Konan :"Udah-udah,terimakasih udah mau baca ya readers..."  
Kisame :"SBMR ya readerss...Sudah Baca,Minta Review...hahaha ^^"  
Pain :"Tunggu kelanjutan di chapter berikutnya!"**


	5. Ketua Sok Pinter

**Author:HYAAAA!Gomen ne readers,author telat ngapdet ^^ soalnya,selama hari biasa…author ga boleh main computer,jangankan main,ngetik aja gaboleh. Oke makasih juga ya yang udah Review,baik banget deh :* sekarang kita lanjut ke Fic nista yang garing ini,eh nista gak?garing gak?  
Readers :"Kebanyakan ngomong lo thor! *nyumpel author pake kertas Koran*  
Author:Hoekkksss,oke Oke kita lanjut!**

**Warning :T kok ^^ OOC,garing kriuk,krenyes pisan euy #PLAK**

**Genre :Humor/Friendship/Romance (nanti…)**

**Disclaimer :Naruto dan Akatsuki bukan punya Author Hueeee T^T tapi punya Om Masashi Kishimoto **

******Note :Disini,anggap semua Chara yang berperan sebagai murid di KHS,semuanya berumur 16-17 tahun ^^,Oya...****author lupa ngasih tau kepala sekolah KHS di Fic ini, Hashirama Senju adalah Shodaime Hokage juga kepala sekolah di KHS, gomen ne Readers telat ngasih tau.**

**Akatsuki Happiness  
Chapter 5  
"Ketua Sok Pinter…"**

_Semua anak-anak di kantin KHS masih pada ngeliatin Itachi.__  
__Pain udah nahan malu,sambil nutupin muka pake majalah bokep yang ternyata dia bawa-bawa dari tadi._

Itachi keringet dingin,diliatin sama semua anak-anak KHS.  
Itachi :"hehehe,maaf atas kejadian nista tadi,abis Itachi sayang banget sama Sasuke... yang pas itachi jatoh,itu gak sengaja...sekarang,itachi harap kalian semua gk liatin itachi gitu dong! Kan nanti itachi jadi malu,yaudah itachi mo ke kelas dulu,Dadah!" Itachi langsung ngacir keluar dari kantin menuju ke kelas.  
Hidan :"Itachi,tungguin kek!  
Tobi :"tobi anak baeek mau di tungguin!" Hidan&Tobi nyusul Itachi . anak-anak di kantin KHS pada ramai lagi,ngomongin tentang kenistaan itachi,begitu juga sasuke,dia udah keluar dari peti mati.  
Sasuke :"Aniki sialan!"  
Suigetsu :"Sabar aja ya sas ^^"

Gaara :"Nista lo,Itachi!"  
Shino :"Huuuu keriputan!dasar kakek-kakek!"

Naruto :"Pain,lo gak malu punya anak buah kaya itachi geto?" Pain makin nahan malu.  
Sasori :"ini juga lagi nahan malu Nar "  
Deidara :"gue gak nyangka,itachi malu-maluin Akatsuki hiks-hiks"  
Pain :"AWAS LO NANTI,ITAACHIIII!" Pain teriak pake Toa yang dia colong entah dari mana,Otomatis anak-anak KHS yang ada di kantin nutup kuping mereka,termasuk Akatsuki sendiri.

**Di depan Kelas 2A**  
Trio Gaje itu udh ada di depan pintu,mereka baru lari-lari gaje,kaya abis dikejar setan,mereka bertiga menahan malu dari murid-murid KHS yang ada di Kantin.  
Itachi :"Hosh-hosshh...haduh...buset dah!barusan apaan sih yang baru terjadi?malu dah gue…"  
Hidan :"Hosh-hosh...chi...barusan tuh kejadian nista yang baru terjadi!emang lo malu-maluin aja"  
Tobi :"tobi jadi gak jadi beli lolipop kan...gara-gara Itachi senpai!"  
Itachi :"haduh-haduh,gomen ya dan,gomen ya tobi!abis Ita sayang banget sama Sasuke...yaudah yuk kita masuk!Ita cape banget nih…"  
Tobi :"Tobi anak baek juga capek,yuk kita masuk!"  
ItaTobiDan masuk ke 2A...  
tiba-tiba,  
Miho :"KYAAAA!Akira,itu itachi yang tadi ngenimpa kamu!"  
Otomatis Itachi kaget,ada yang manggil namanya  
Akira :"HEH!orang-orang nista!ngapain kalian ke sini?"  
Hidan :"Lah ini kan kelas kita!"  
Yuki :"cih murid baru udah sok-sokan!"  
Tobi :"biarin dong!kita kan anak kelas sini!"  
Akira :"Pergi kalian dari hadapan kita!"  
Itachi :"Eh lo,yang tadi kan…aku minta maaf ya *pasang mata puppy eyes*  
'Jijik banget nih orang!' Akira ngomong dalem hati (Author :tadi pagi bilang itachiCakep,sekarang jijik…nih anak kenapa ya?*garuk-garuk kepala*) sambil nyiapin tangannya…tiba-tiba,  
"BUAAGHH"  
Akira sukses nonjok Itachi…(Kaya gaya sakura nonjok naruto, tau kan)  
Yuki :"Hah puas lo aniki Sasuke!"  
Miho :"GYAAHAHAHA!Kasiaaaannn….bonyok tuh!"  
Itachi langsung terpental ke dekat papan tulis di depan kelas.  
Itachi :"Gu…gu…guee bonyok abis-abisan inih…augh!"  
Hidan & Tobi nyamperin Itachi yang udah kaya kertas lusuh  
Tobi :"Ita-senpai gak papakan?"  
Itachi :"Gue bonyok tobi…argh"  
Hidan :"Kasiaaaannn,Chi kamu Harus kuat!seorang uchiha harus kuat" Hidan sok nyemangatin Itachi.  
Itachi :"sebagai si ganteng dari uchiha,itachi uchiha harus KUAT!kaga perlu ke UKS!"  
Itachi pun berdiri sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya (Gak ampe segitunya kaleee….)  
Itachi pun gak mau nyerah,dia tetap mau minta maaf ke Akira,berusaha menjadi Pria Sejati.  
Itachi :"Kamu!akira kan?" itachi menunjuk Akira pake gaya yang sok Cool.  
Akira :"iya kenapa?Masalah buat loh?" Itachi tiba-tiba berlari ke akira tarus memohon sambil meluk kaki Akira,bikin Akira sweatdrop.  
Itachi :"Plisss!maafin gue akira,gue gak bermaksud!kita kan temen sekelompok kecil,ha-ha-harus kompak,bukan kaya gi-gini… " Itachi ngomong sambil gemetaran,dia juga sok pake senyum-senyum ke Akira dan masih sambil meluk kaki Jenjang Akira.  
Akira langsung blussing,saat Itachi memancarkan(?) senyuman yang dia anggap manis dihadapannya.  
Itachi :"kalo kejadian tadi,gue minta maaf banget,bukan maksud gue ...berposisi seperti itu ahahaha *sweatdrop*" Itachi pun berdiri…  
Akira hanya terdiam menunduk,  
Miho :"Akira-chan,tuh itachi-san minta maaf…"  
Yuki :"bakar aja dia! (maaf readers,Yuki masih gila ^^)  
Hidan&Tobi,hanya menonton kejadian ini dari tadi,sambil makan Popcorn hasil colongan.  
Akira :"Iii iiiya deh aku maafin…"  
Itachi :"CIUS Nih?miapa?"  
Akira :"Mi…emm,mi…errrr,Mi kamu!EH?!apa yang barusan aku ucapin? *nutup mulut pake kaki*"  
Itachi Kaget plus blussing…  
Miho :"ECIEEEE,Akira…."`  
Akira :"maap maap Itachi-san,bukan mi siapa-siapa kok,aku tulus kok maafin kamu ^^"  
Itachi :"hahaaa,iya gak papa . makasih ya udah mau maafin aku…"  
Itachi tersenyum kepada Akira,dan Akira juga membalas senyuman Itachi yang HOEEKZZZ itu.  
Itachi pun pergi ke bangkunya. Akira langsung pusing,gak tau kenapa,author juga gak tau #PLAK  
Hidan :"Jadi udah selese nih?woy Itachi?"  
Tobi :"Kok selese sih?HUEEEE!yasudah tobi mo duduk ah…" Tobi nyamperin Itachi yang duduk di bangku mereka berdua.  
Itachi :"apaan yang udah selese?"  
Hidan :"meminta maaf pada sang kekasih *nunjuk akira*...eaaaa" Seketika Akira Blussing,pusing nya langsung ilang,otomatis Miho&Yuki langsung 'Cieeee-cieeeean'.  
Itachi murka….  
Itachi :"Apa kata kamu?Kekasih?!kurang asem lo!" itachi ngetajong Hidan , Hidan pun mental ke luar kelas.  
Tobi :"Kalo kurang asem,nih cium ketek tobi,ita-senpai!asem kan (Oh my jashin…OAO")"  
Itachi :"BEGO LO TOBI!mau aku tajong juga?*nutup hidung*"  
Tobi :"EH?!tobi anak baek gak mau ditajong! *ngacir keluar kelas*"  
**Sesudah Kejadian Nista Itachi,sesudah Itachi meminta maaf Pada Akira…Belll masuk pun berbunyi.**  
**"KRRRIIIIINGG-KRIIIINGGGG"  
Kelas 2A**  
SasoDei masuk ke kelas 2A,mereka berdua langsung nyamperin Itachi.  
Sasori :"Itachi!si ketua marah-marah tuh!"  
Deidara :"Iyaaa lho chi,pake ngancem segala lagi…"  
Itachi langsung merinding…  
Itachi :"Ciusan nih?"  
Deidara :"Iya,kamu tuh udah malu-maluin Akatsuki tao!"  
Tobi ikut-ikutan…  
Tobi :"Plus malu-maluin Klan uchiha,ita-senpai…"  
Sasori :"Betul kata tobi,kamu udah malu-maluin akatsuki sama klan kamu sendiri,dasar baka!"  
Itachi :"iya deh,map-maap abis kan itachi kangen sama sayang banget sama sasuke,Plis lah bilangin ke ketua bokep itu!Itachi yang ganteng dan cetar ini jangan diapa-apain yah yah " Itachi lebay mode:ON  
Sasori :"Terserah apa kata loe deh chi…"  
Gaara :"WOY!Genma-sensei udah dateng!"  
Akatsuki langsung berhenti ngomong,SasoDei langsung ngacir ke tempat duduk mereka berdua.  
Sasori :"Woy,Gaar…Genma –sensei guru apa?"  
Gaara :"Genma sensei tuh guru bahasa inggirs my brother!" gaara sok-sokan Bicara pake inggris.  
Sasori :"Waduh!gue kaga bisa bahasa inggris!"  
Gaara :"Gausah elo!gue aja kaga bisa,hampir di kelas 2A pada gak bisa bahasa inggris,terkecuali si Narumi tuh *nunjuk narumi* dia jago bahasa inggris!"  
Sasori :"oooohhh…"  
Akhirnya pelajaran bahasa Inggris dengan Genma-sensei di kelas 2A pun di mulai.

* * *

**Kelas 2B**  
di kelas 2B,akan dimulai pelajaran dengan Iruka Sensei,yaitu pelajaran IPSN / Ilmu pengetahuan sosial ninja(?) (Readers :"thor,pelajaran apaan tuh?"  
Author :"hehehee,author juga gak tau readers :D *diTendang readers ke jurang*")  
Iruka :"Konichiwa mina-san!"  
Murid 2B :"Konichiwa Iruka-sensei ^^"  
Iruka :"Baik,hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru ya…kebetulan Iruka-sensei juga udah pada tau nama-namanya,jadi langsung saja kita kepelajaran ya mina..."  
Murid 2B:"Hai sensei!"  
Iruka pun memulai pelajaran,dia mulai membuka halaman (Rumah) buku pelajaran IPSN.  
Iruka :"Baik mina!Hari ini sensei akan mengadakan Tes untuk kalian secara Lisan,yang bisa menjawab bakal dapat 1 Poin di pelajaran IPSN ini ^^"  
Naruto :"Hah ini sih gampang men!kemaren gue udah belajar pelajaran IPSN ma bro!"  
Pain :"Kayanya bakal gampang juga nih!" Pain sok-sokan bisa  
Naruto :"Cih,emang lo tau pelajaran kaya gini tuh gimana?"  
Pain :"Tau lah,tentang sejarah,fungsi-fungsi senjata ninja,tingkat-tingkat Ninja, Kage-kage…Ya kan?"  
Naruto :"Wah pinter juga nih…"  
Pain :"Secara gitu,Pain si Ketua Akatsuki!"  
Konan 'Buset dah,nih sensei bejat amet sih!kita murid baru kaga tau apa-apa kali!Hyaaaa gimana nih?gak bakal dapet poin dong Hiks…'  
Konan ngomong dalem hati,dia udah panik sendiri ,dia gak tau apa-apa tentang Pelajaran IPSN ini,begitu juga si Kakuzu,Zetsu,Dan Kisame.  
Kisame :"Ya loh…gimana ini gue kaga tau apa-apa tentang pelajaran ini…"  
Kakuzu :"Haduh gue kaga tau apa-apa nih!yaudah deh ngitung duit aja deh…."  
Zetsu :"Halah,pelajaran apa ini?kaga ngerti ah!"  
Parahnya Akatsuki ini,minus si Ketua.  
Iruka :"Baik kita mulai,no 1,apa singkatan dari ANBU?"  
'GLEK!gue tau nih jawaban!' batin Naruto,dia udah siap-siap mau jawab sambil berdiri,sebelum dia mau jawab ,ternyata si Ketua bokep udah duluan.  
Pain :"singkatan dari Anbu adalah Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai!"  
Murid lain langsung pada Jawdrop,terutama Naruto.  
Aiko :"Buset dah,tuh pacar lo pinter amet…"  
Konan :*Blussing*"Jelas gitu,Pain..hahahaaa"  
Pain :"Gimana sensei?benerkan?"  
Iruka :"Wah,kamu murid baru pinter banget!jawaban kamu betul,Pain kamu dapat 1 poin ya ;)"  
Pain :"Asyiiik,gue dapet poin,lalalalalaaaa!Jelas,Pain yang Cerdas gituloh!" Pain kegirangan sambil nari-nari gaje di bangkunya,yang lain langsung sweatdrop.  
Kisame :"Cih,baru dapet satu poin udah bangga! ketuaaa….gue gak bakal kalah!"  
Konan :"Iiiihhh yayang pain sok deh…" Konan ngiri ngeliat pain dapet poin.  
Zetsu :"Kuzzz…liat tuh si ketua dapet poin,aih sok pinter banget deh!"  
Kakuzu :"Halah gue kaga peduli!50 rebo,51 rebo…" Kakuzu kembali menghitung duid.  
Naruto :"Heh!awas aja ya!gue gak bakal kalah dari lo,pain!"  
Pain :"Ecieee,naruto iri sama guee…gue juga gak bakal kalah dari lo kok!kita tanding siapa yang bakal dapet poin terbanyak!"  
Naruto :"Jelas gue,si Duren Kuning!"  
Pain :"ya enggak lah,jelas gue,si Duren orange!"  
Naruto :"Kuning!"  
Pain :"Orange!"  
Naruto :"KUNING!"  
Pain :"ORANGE!"  
duo duren itu bertengkar,Kiba selaku ketua murid di Kelas 2B langsung beraksi.  
Kiba :"Woy!kalian berdua jangan bertengkar!liat tuh Iruka sensei udah mau ngajuin pertanyaan berikutnya lagi!" Kiba teriak sekencang-kencangnya,Otomatis si duo duren itu langsung berhenti bertengkar.  
Iruka :"Haduh…kalian ini,tingkahnya kaya anak kecil deh,mau balik lagi ya Ke Akademi? *sweatdrop*"  
NaruPain :"EH?!Gak kok sensei…kita lanjut!"  
Iruka :"Oke…pertanyaan kedua,apa fungsi Sang ANBU?"  
hening seketika di Kelas 2B,murid - murid sibuk berfikir…tiba-tiba  
Pain :"Hah,fungsi ANBU adalah Pembunuh Khusus dan Skuad Taktis!ya kan?"  
Iruka kaget,'buset dah!nih anak baru pinter amet yak?!' batin iruka dalam hati.  
'Sial,baru aja tadi gue mau jawab!udah duluan dia jawab!' batin Sasuke sambil mukul-mukul meja.  
Naruto :"WATDEPAK?!pinter amet sih lo?"  
Pain :"Jelas gitu loh…pain yuang pinter begete…muah-muah!" pain berbangga ria sambil ngasih Flykiss ke murid-murid 2B,bikin murid 2B muntah berjamaah.  
Pain :"Iruka sensei,pain dapet poin lagi kan?"  
Iruka :"I ii iiya…siapa cepat ia dapat…"  
Murid 2B :"HUUUUUUUU….." semua Murid 2B pada ngiri ke pain yang lagi-lagi dapat Poin.  
Kimimaro :"Cih,lagi lagi orang bertindik itu dapet poin lagi!"  
Lee :"Wah ketua akatsuki pinter…yah?" Lee bertanya pada teman siluman Hiu (Author disamehade sama Kisame) Yang ada di sebelahnya.  
Kisame :"Ah enggak kok lee,itu sih kebetulan aja…"  
Iruka :"Oke,ini pertanyaan selanjutnya…Apa yang dimaksud Nukenin?" Hening seketika,  
tiba-tiba sasuke ngegeprak mejanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Iruka…  
Sasuke :"Hah!Nukenin adalah…para shinobi yang lari dan mengkhianati desanya!itu jawabannya! *nunjuk Pain*"  
Pain :"Heh?maksudnya apa?nyepet?Hah?kita kan udah insaf,udah jadi baik pula!"  
Sasuke :"Haahaaa,aku sih maunya nunjuk aniki gue,berhubungan beda kelas,jadi nunjuk ketuanya aja"  
Pain :"Baka lo!heuh…gue gak dapet poin deh jadinya…"  
Sasuke pun tertawa Iblis . Iruka pun Sweatdrop.  
Iruka :"Oke berarti,sasuke kamu dapat 1 poin!"  
Sasuke pun jingkrak-jingkrak sambil ngomong 'Yes-Yes akhirnya dapet juga' .Pain pun pundung.  
Iruka :"Oke,pertanyaan ke empat, Mizukage adalah Kage yang berasal dari?"  
Otak Kisame dan Siugetsu pun bercahaya,mereka berdua udah siap-siap berdiri dan mau menjawab pertanyaannya,tapi…  
Pain :"Mizukage adalah Kage dari Desa Kirigakure!yeeeeee….." Pain ngejawab sambil Tereak-tereak.  
gagalah sudah,Kisame dan Siugetsu menjawab Sang Kage dari desa mereka,si Ketua Bokep sudah terlanjur menjawab.  
Iruka :"Ya ampun,pain…pinter banget toh…"  
Pain Langsung ketawa ala Naruto,sambil garuk-garuk kepala.  
Pain :"Jelaslah sensei,pain kan anak pinter….cakep lagi…"  
Seketika Murid Kelas 2B langsung muntah darah berjamaah,minus Konan yang ngangguk-ngangguk menganggap Pain benar cakep (Hoeeekkzzz).Iruka pun sweatdrop ampe banjir.  
'Ya ampun,murid baru itu pinter banget Hiks…' batin Kiba sambil nangis air tejun.  
Iruka :"Oke,sekarang pertanyaan selanjutnya,siapakah nama Hokage keempat?"  
Naruto sudah kegirangan mau jawab nama sang ayah terchintah,tapi lagi-lagi si ketua bokep sudah beraksi, (Author :Maruk banget sih loe Pain?)  
Pain :"Hokage keempat bernama Minato Namikaze! Yeeee…"  
Naruto pun gagal maning , si bocah Kyuubi itu nangis air terjun,gak sudi nama ayahnya diucapkan oleh orang Nista bertindik yang memplagiati Rambutnya (Pain)  
'OH MY JASHIN!cowo gue tuh pinter amet yak? (Hoeekkkzz)' Batin konan sambil blussing.  
'GILA!BAKA!ketua….lo gausah sok deh!' batin kisame sambil ngunyah samehadanya (?) saking greget.  
'hueeeee…pinter amet sih lo pain,gausah sok pinter dong…kita juga mau dapet poin' batin Zetsu sambil nonjok-nonjok Kakuzu saking gregetnya sama Pain yang sok pinter . Kakuzu udah bonyok plus uang nya sudah berserakan (Author :Colong duitnya!serbu…. Readers :SERBU!)  
Iruka :"Waaahh…Pain kamu dapat 4 poin nih…hebat bener!"  
Pain makin kegeeran,  
Pain :"Hahahahaaaa,makasih ya sensei,sensei gak salah kok,Pain emang bener pinter!"  
'Ckckckck,sasuke pun kalah sama Pain!biasanya kan sasuke aktif banget di tes lisan kaya gini' batin iruka dalam hati sambil tersenyum paksa ke Pain.  
Iruka :"Oke pertanyaan selanjutnya,apa fungsi dari Hitai-ate (pelindung kepala)?"  
Murid-murid sudah bersiap-siap mau menjawab tapi si ketua bokep itu terlalu cepat…lagi-lagi…  
Pain :"Fungsi Hitai-ate adalah melindungi kepala,dan juga menutupi jerawat di bagian dahi ahahahaaaa"  
Murid-murid 2B langsung ikutan Tertawa,'wakakakakaaakkk!' kira-kira begitu bunyinya.  
Kiba :"Kukukukukkk,betul juga lo pain!"  
Irou :"Betul tuh!eh tunggu dulu…berarti lo punya jerawat ya di dahi?"  
Pain :"Eh jangan sembarangan dong,enggak kok gue gak punya jerawat di dahi!" Pain ngomong sambil bergidik ngeri,tiba-tiba Naruto ngelepas Hitai-ate nya pain…  
Pain :"Gyaaaa!Nar balikin Hitai-ate gue!"  
Naruto :"Oooohh tidak bisa!liat Iruka sensei,ternyata bener pain punya jerawat di Dahi nya,kyahahahahaaa!" Naruto tertawa Iblis ala Kyuubi(?).seketika seisi kelas 2B semua tertawa,dengan volume yang sangat Cetar membahana.  
Iruka pun Ikut tertawa,  
Iruka :"Pffftt,ahahahaaa ya ampun,ada bener nya juga jawaban pain yang tadi . sudah nar,balikin hitai-atenya pain!"  
Naruto :"Gyaahahahaa,ya ampun tuh jerawat banyak amet sih pain? *balikin hitai-ate ke pain*"  
Pain :"*make hitai-atenya*Ya biarin aja dong!masalah gitu buat loh?"  
Naruto :"ahahaaahaaa…pain-pain,ketua jerawatan…wks~"  
Konan udah nahan malu dari tadi,dia udah tau masalah Pain,kalo si Pain itu jerawatan.  
Kimei :"Ya ampun,…konan kasian tuh pacar lo jerawatan,kasih dia obat kek…"  
Konan :"Haduh,kimei,obat jerawat tuh mahal,bendahara akatsuki tuh pelit banget!jadi kita gak bisa beli obat jerawat buat si Pain!"  
Haruka :"Bendahara macam apa itu?!"  
Konan :"Bendahara mata Ijo,yang pelit!jelek!badannya dijait-jait, mukanya serem lagi,!pokoknya parah deh…"  
Kakuzu yang abis bonyok sama Zetsu,kupingnya langsung panas plus cadarnya ketiup angin,dan terpampanglah wajahnya yang seram itu.  
Kakuzu :"Yah cadar gue!dasar angin pembawa sial!itukan cadar mahal tao…huuuu *nangis air terjun*"  
Oke kita lanjut ,  
Iruka :"Oke pain kamu dapet Poin satu lagi ya…"  
Pain :"Yey!pain anak pinter yang cakep dapet Poin lagi!"  
Murid-murid 2B udah pada nyerah,Pain kegirangan karena udah dapet 5 Poin berturut-turut.  
**beberapa menit kemudian…Bell Pulang KHS sudah berbunyi…**

Pelajaran IPSN pun sudah berlalu…Pain udah dapet 10 poin,semua murid 2B udah pada tepar gak bisa ngalahin si Ketua yang sok Pinter itu.  
Iruka :"Baik semuanya,kalian sudah boleh pulang"  
Semua murid pun meninggalkan kelas,terkecuali Akatsuki dan naruto yang masih nungguin Pain beres-beres buku tulisnya dan majalah bokepnya yang berserakan diatas meja.  
Iruka :"oya untuk pain,sensei akan menraktir kamu 5 Porsi ramen Ichiraku (What?!) karena kau sudah mendapatkan Poin berturut-turut di pelajaran IPSN ini,selamat ya!nanti jam 7 malem kamu dateng ya ke Ichiraku! "  
Naruto pun kaget,posisinya tergantikan oleh pain.  
Naruto :"Huaaaaa!kok pain sih sensei?kenapa gak aku?biasanya kan aku yang dapet traktiran ramen ichiraku!"  
Iruka :"Yah,kan kamu tidak mendapatkan banyak poin naruto!"  
Naruto :"Yah gue kalah dari loe Duren orange!"  
Pain :"Hahahaaaa,jelaslah pain gituloh…asyik dape traktiran!Iruka sensei arigatou gozaimasu!oya Ichiraku ramen dimana ya?"  
Iruka :"Yah sama-sama ^^ *ngacak-ngacak rambut duren Pain* ini dia peta nya! *ngasih peta kedai ramen ichiraku ke pain* Sensei duluan ya anak-anak!"  
Akatsuki+Naruto :"Hai sensei!"  
Pain :"Gue dapet traktiran gituloh!" Pain bersombong ria di depan Akatsuki dan Naruto.  
Konan :"Ihhhh,yayang pain jahat!kok bisa sih yayang pain sok sepinter itu?"  
Pain :"Kan aku jago di pelajaran IPSN!"  
Kisame :"Oalah,ternyata jago toh di pelajaran IPSN,pantesan…"  
Pain :"Di pelajaran lain juga jago kok!Kan Pain,si ketua P1C2,pinter cerdas cakep!hahahaaa…"  
seketika Akatsuki dan naruto minus Konan Muntah berjamaah.  
Zetsu :"Belajar di mana sih loe?ajarin gue dong"  
Pain :"EIts!emang dari lahir gue tuh udah pinter hahahaaa!kalo mau diajarin,wani piro?"  
Zetsu :"Yihhhh!ketua Baka!sama aja loe kaya Kakuzu!"  
Kakuzu :"Emang elo guru les gitu?make bayaran segala!Huuuu"  
Pain :"Halah!udah-udah,bilang aja kalian ngiri kan sama gue!udah jelas lah,Pain kan Pinter!yaudah ayo kita pulang *gandeng tangan Konan*" KuzuZetKis udah naik darah.  
Akatsuki pun meninggalkan Kelas 2B.  
Naruto :"WOY!jangan ninggalin dong!inget besok lo harus nraktir gue ramen di kantin,karena elo tadi udah minjem buku gue,PAIN!"  
Pain :"Itu sih gampang nar!woles,besok kita istirahat bareng yak!" (ecieeee…)  
Akhirnya si Akatsuki 2B itu pun meninggalkan Naruto,mereka menuju ke kelas 2A.  
**Kelas 2A  
**Sasori :"Hei kalian!gimana pelajaran kedua?"  
Sasori udah nongol aja di depan pintu kelas 2A.  
Kisame :"Haduh,tadi pelajaran IPSN tes lisan!semua poin diborong sama si Ketua yang sok pinter ini!"  
Hidan :"Wah?ngeborong Poin?" hidan tiba-tiba nongol.  
Zetsu :"Iyaaa,gue ngiri dah sama nih ketua *Dorong kepala Pain*"  
Pain :"WADAW!sakit bego,sopan dikit napa sih ke ketua?"  
Zetsu :"HEHE,maaf ya ketua…Zetsu anak baek kok…jangan di apa-apain" Zetsu copas kata-kata Tobi.  
Deidara,Itachi dan Tobi pun nongol juga…  
Deidara :"pain nih si Itachi yang tadi malu-maluin di kantin *nyeret itachi*"  
Itachi :"Ampun ketua!itachi yang ganteng ini jangan diapa-apain!"  
Pain pun mengeluarkan aura seramnya (Author :emang selalu seramkan? #PLAK)  
'GEDEBUK'  
'BUAGH'  
Itachi sukses dibonyokin (Lagi?) sama sang ketua.  
Pain :"Kalo sekali lagi elo malu-maluin Akatsuki!gue bakar elo!"  
Itachi yang mental,hanya bisa ber-aw-awa ria.  
Itachi :"Mamih Mikoto!EMAAAKK!tolong itachi,itachi bonyok nih aw-aw-awuuuu…"  
Konan :"sudah-sudah Pain,ayo sekarang kita ke Koperasi beli buku pelajaran!"  
Kakuzu :"Gausah beli buku dong!kan mahal!" semuanya sweatdrop.  
Hidan :"Ya terus kita mo belajar pake apa Kakujuk?hem?baka amet sih?"  
Kakuzu :"Oiya ya,yaudah nih uangnya,hati-hati di sana anak-anak ku sayang!*ngasih uang ke konan*"  
Konan :"Halah lebay lo ah!ayo Akatsuki kita ke koperasi!kis,bantuin gih itachinya,kasian tuh!"  
Kisame :"Oke…tungguin yak!"  
Kisame pun menggendong Itachi yang sudah benar-benar Bonyok…  
Kisame :"Itachi-hime yang sabar yah,makanya jangan malu-maluin akatsuki ya!"  
Itachi pun masang muka cemberut…  
Kisame :"Lah kok cemberut sih,kalo cemberut nanti Cantik nya ilang lo,keriputnya juga bakal nambah!"  
Itachi :"EH!iya ya!Yaudah deh,aku gak cemberut lagi kok kis *senyum manis*"  
KIsame :"Oceh ayo kita berangkat!" Kisame betah banget gendong Itachi (Ecieeee…).  
'Kisa-senpai sayang banget ya sama ita-senpai,kaya tobi sayang banget sama Dora' batin tobi dalam hati yang terdalam (ciah author lebay!)  
**Akatsuki pun menuju Koperasi**  
**Koperasi KHS**  
ternyata,Yang jaga Koperasi adalah…  
Orohimaru :"Eh ada murid baru Akatsuki…mau beli buku ya?" Oalah ternyata Orochimaru toh,semua Akatsuki minus Pain langsung bergidik ngeri…  
Sasori :"EMAAAK!ADA SILUMAN ULAR!"  
Pain :"Woles sas!ini cuman siluman ular pajangan!gak asli kok!"  
Orochi pun sewot,  
Orochimaru :"HEH!bisa rada sopan gak ke sensei di KHS?"  
Pain langsung sweatdrop, Akatsuki yang lain langsung pada sembunyi di belakang Pain.  
Pain :"Ahahaaa,bisa kok sensei,dikirain sensei siluman ular pajangan hahaaaa..…"  
Orochimaru :"Kenalkan saya Orochimaru sensei,sensei Kimia!"  
Itachi :"Ya ya ya cukup promosi nya ya Pak ^^"  
Orochimaru :"*sweatdrop*"  
Konan :"Sensei,kita mau beli buku..^^ buat 10 orang…kira-kira harganya berapa ya?"  
Orochimaru :"Kebetulan…Tsunade udah beliin buku buat kalian,jadi kalian gausah bayar…"  
Akatuki :"WHAT?!gausah bayar?" Akatsuki kaget dapet rezeki dari Tsunade.  
Orochimaru :"Iyaaa,gausah bayar…nih bukunya,emang sih bukunya rada-rada cacat (Kaya aku) tapi berguna banget kan?" Akatsuki pada ngagguk2,sambil masang mata berkaca-kaca.  
Kakuzu :"ya ampun!emang ya rezeki tuh gak kemana!makasih ya Oro-sensei! *nyomot uangnya lagi dari Konan*"  
Orochimaru :"Berterimakasihlah pada Tsunade,kepala sekolah kalian!"  
Akatsuki :"Oke oro-sensei! *ngambil buku pelajaran masing-masing*"  
Emang itu Rezeki buat Sang Akatsuki tecinta… (Hoeeekkkzzz) emang Tsunade kepala sekolah yang baik yah?! ^^  
Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Koperasi sambil bawa paket buku pelajaran masing-masing .  
**Gerbang KHS  
**Akatsuki lagi siap-siap mau Pulang naik Burung tanah liat nya Deidara lagi,sekarang Deidara lagi sibuk ngelumat tanah liatnya di tangannya . pas yang lain lagi pada nungguin Dei,Kisame gak sengaja liat Sasuke…  
Kisame :"Woy chi!liat otouto kamu tuh!"  
Itachi :"Mana-mana? *mata lope-lope*"  
Kisame :"Tuh,…eh bukannya itu mamih papih loe ya?"  
Itachi jawdrop,ternyata sasuke pulang dijemput Mikoto sama Fugaku, (Ya ampun parahnya anak ini).  
Sasori :"Idih,udah masuk High School masih dijemput maih-papih?manja banget sih otouto kamu tuh!"  
Pain udah ngakak guling-guling ngeliat adik Itachi di jemput Ortu tercinta.  
Itachi :"Eh gue mau ketemu Ortu gue dulu Yak!bentar kok!"  
Pain :"wkwkwkw,si Silahkan!wkwkwkw…ohok-ohok*ngakak,abis itu batuk*"  
Deidara masih sibuk ngelumat…bikin Akatsuki lain makin nunggu…  
Kakuzu :"Cepet dong dei!"  
Deidara :"Sabar!bikin Seni tuh butuh waktu Kuz!"  
Sementara itu…  
Itachi :"Mamih-Papih I'm Coming!" Itachi nyamperin Ortu tercinta.  
Mikoto dan Fugaku kaget liat anak sulungnya datang menghampiri mereka dengan gaya slow motion.  
Mikoto :"Ya ampun itukan Itachi!"  
Sasuke :"Ih ngapain aniki baka itu dateng lagi?"  
Fugaku :"Anakku!"  
Itachi :"Mamih Papih!"  
Yak sukses,keluarga uchiha itu berpelukan,sasuke terpaksa ikut berpelukan.  
Kejadian itu terfoto oleh Zetsu dari jauh…Zetsu udah ngakak sendiri,tak lupa Pain yang juga udah guling-guling.  
Itachi :"Mih,pih Itachi kangen…"  
Mikoto :"*berlinang air mata*Mamih juga kangen Itachi ko,itachi sekolah di sini ya?"  
Itachi :"Iya,disekolahin sama Godaime Hokage ^^ gratis lo pih,mih...soalnya kan Itachi sama Akatsuki udah insaf..."  
Mikoto :"Waaahh,anak mamih pinter banget deh,mau insaf..."  
Fugaku :"Wah!jangan lupa bilang makasih ke Godaime-sama ya!berarti asyik dong satu sekolah sama Sasuke…"  
Itachi :"Iya dong pih,asyik banget"  
Sasuke :"*muntah darah* ih enggak kok!kata siapa asyik?!"  
Itachi :"Diasik-asikin aja Sas...:*" Sasuke pun cemberut.

Akatsuki lainnya Sweatdrop dari jauh…  
Pain :"Woy!Itachi kita duluan yak!"  
Itachi :"Yak kalian duluan aja yah!aku mau ke uchiha mansion dulu ikut keluarga Aku! aku nanti balik ke markas secepatnya!"  
Konan :"Cih anak mamih dan papih!"  
Tobi :"Tobi anak baek sesama klan uchiha mau ikutan berpelukan!Hueeee!tante Mikoto!Om Fugaku...!"  
Pain :"Halah gausah lah Tobi!tobi sama Akatsuki aja...Yok kita berangkat!"  
Akatsuki pun meniggalkan Itachi yang sedang berbahagia bertemu dengan keluarganya lagi.  
Tobi :"Tobi mau ikutan berpelukan HUEEEEE!" Tobi makin nangis segugukan diatas burung tanah liatnya Deidara , bikin Akatsuki lainnya Sweatdrop.

**To Be Countinued…**

* * *

**HYAAAA garing yah?gak cocok yah sama judul chapnya yah?harap di maklumi ya Author kan masih Baru.  
Oya buat Tobi/Obito yang berulang tahun Hari ini,Author ucapkan Otanjoubi Omedetou Obito/Tobi anak Autis milik Akatsuki yang sangat terkenal akan kejahatannya yang Cetar *dipukul lollipop sama Tobi*,Moga aja cepet tobat ya!Moga cepet baikan sama Kakashi dan Minato,cewe masih banyak,gak Rin aja tob,perangnya di tunda dulu,ahahahahaaa….  
Tobi :"Tobi anak baek,minta hadiah dong thor!"  
Author :"Nih hadiah nya! *ngasih Lolipop rasa Ikan sarden*"  
Tobi :"Yeeey!maaci ya Author…oya SBMR ya readers….Sudah Baca Minta Repiew…haha…Tobi mo makan lollipop dulu,dadah!"  
Author :"Arigatou yang sudah mau baca Readers ^^"  
**


	6. Hari Kedua GANBATE

**Author dateng lagi,YEEEE!bawa chapter 6...Haduh maap ya yang udah pada nunggu,Author udah lama gak ngapdet...biasa lah orang sibuk mah beda...wkwkwk,Author banyak PR sih,ditambah hari biasa gak boleh main computer -_- Yosh kita lanjut lagi ke Ficnya . Makasih juga ya buat yang udah review chapter sebelumnya...**

******Warning :Typo(s),Garing,GAJE,Nista,OOC,banyak OC dan rated T :D**

**Genre :Humor/Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer :Akatsuki sama Chara lain Naruto punya Om saya #PLAK #Ngarep maksudnya,punya om Masashi Kishimoto**

**********Note :Disini,anggap semua Chara yang berperan sebagai murid di KHS,semuanya berumur 16-17 tahun ^^**

**Akatsuki Happiness  
Chapter 6  
"Hari Kedua...GANBATE"**

_Setelah meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang berbahagia,setelah perjalanan menuju Markas,Akatsuki pun sampai di Markas_

**Markas Akatsuki**  
Mereka langsung duduk di ruang tv,saking capenya...  
Pain :"haduh,cape juga Hari pertama sekolah nih...pa lagi besok!" Ucap si bokep sambil ngelap keringetnya  
Hidan :"Iya,cape banget ketua! nan,bikinin kita minum dong!"  
Konan :"lah kenapa gue?gue ini Ratu Akatsuki geto!kaga pantes di suruh-suruh,babu kita kan si Itachi!" Konan kaget gak karuan tiba-tiba disuruh-suruh sama Hidan.  
Pain :"Iya lo dan!sembarangan suruh-suruh calon bini gue!" Pain membela kekasih tercinta (Jiaaah...)  
Hidan :"iya deh,maap-maap ya mba Konan -_-"  
Sasori :"Yaudah biar gue aja deh yang bikinin minum...tunggu yak!"  
Sasori tumben berbaik hati pada Akatsuki tercinta (ohok-ohok)  
Deidara :"makasih danna..."  
Hanya Dei lah yang berterimakasih pada sasori,yang lain sih diem-diem aja,dasar anak-anak durhaka!  
(Tobi : tobi anak baek kok Thor! Author : #deathglare)  
sasori pun cuman bisa pasrah,lalu melangkah ke dapur  
Setelah sasori selesai bikin minum...  
Sasori :"nih minumannya!buat Ketua,sasori kasih yang spesial deh...*naro minuman ke meja*" semua Akatsuki langsung serbu minumannya.  
Pain :"Wah maaci ya Sas..."  
Sasori :"nih!"  
Pain :"GIILEEE!lo mau ngasih minum buat gue,apa mau nyuci tangan boneka barbie lo,hah?"  
Sasori ketawa-ketawa gaje,ternyata minuman buat Pain dimasukin tangan boneka barbie,itukah yang dibilang spesial?  
Sasori :"Hahahaa,maap deh ketua,bercanda *ngambil tangan boneka dri minuman pain,pake tangan*"  
Pain :"kurang ajar!tangan lo kan kotor!nanti kalo gue minum nih minuman,gue bisa sakit tao!"  
Kakuzu :"Iya sas!jangan sembarangan,kalo ketua sakit kan harus masuk rumah sakit,nah biaya nya tuh mahal sas!"  
Tobi :"nanti Kasian juga konan-senpai,gak bisa bercinta lagi sama Pain-senpai kalo pain-senpai di Rumah sakit!"  
Hidan :"Dih!kok pada jadi ngebelain Leader nih?"  
Pain :"Masbuloh apa?"  
Hidan :"gak kok -_-"  
Pain :"ahahaaa,buat tobi maaci ya...betul banget!"  
Tobi :"sama-sama senpai..."  
Sasori :"oke-oke!aku bikinin lagi nih buat si Pain!"  
Pain :"nah gitu dong!udah sono cepet-cepet!"  
Sasori hanya SweatDrop dan menuju ke dapur lagi.  
Kisame :"Eh Prens!kisame mau mandi+renang dulu ya (di Kali)"  
Hidan :"Oke,titiDJ ya kis!jangan balik lagi!"  
Kakuzu :"Iya!lumayan kalo lo gak balik,member akatsuki berkurang,jadi pengeluaran juga berkurang!alhamdulilah..."  
Kisame :"jangan pada gitu dong,nanti itachi-hime nangis gak ada Partner tercintanya!"  
Pain :"Ahahahaaa!udah-udah bercanda kok,dah...mandi sono!"  
Kisame :"Dadah Prens!"  
Akhirnya akatsuki ditinggal pergi untuk mandi oleh siluman Hiu #PLAK.

Berhubungan akatsuki udah pada cape,mereka gak sanggup lagi nongol di chapter ini,jadi author memutuskan untuk berakhirnya Chapter ini.  
Readers :"#PLAK kaga bisa gitu dong Thor!"  
Author :"Haduh iye-iyeee,maap-maap,ayo kita lanjut!"

**01.35 PM**  
Akatsuki lagi pada Ngorok siang,kecuali Konan yang lagi nyetrika baju (Wuih,rajin euy!) Sambil nyanyi-nyayi 'Blue bird' getooo,biar gak bosen.  
'Aoi-aoi ano Coraaaa!'  
Konan nyanyi dengan lebaynya,saking lebaynya,setrikaan yang panas itu,ujungnya kena tangan konan deh,Panas?yaiyalah...Orang setrikaan,ya pasti puanas lah!kasian tuh konan.  
Tiba-tiba,  
'TOK-TOK-TOK' suara pintu Kayu diketok(?) (Sekali-sekali author bikin akatsuki kaya,jadi markas mereka bukan gua , melainkan bangunan yang lumayan luas dan bagus,ada AC,kamarnya banyak,tingkat 3 pula,Wuih,jadi pintunya dari kayu -_-)  
Konan :"eh,siapa ya?"  
Konan pun berhenti menyetrika (Kolor pain) dan mencabut listriknya dulu,lalu membuka pintunya,  
Konan :"eeeuuummm,cari siapa ya?"  
'Ini gue!'  
Konan :"gue siapa?"  
'Si ganteng di akatsuki!'  
Konan :"yang ganteng di akatsuki lagi molor tuh di kamar (pain)" (Hoeekzzz)  
'Iiiikhhh!ini gue-gue!Uchiha Itachi!' (Ohhh,si itachi toh)  
Konan :"uchiha itachi?perasaan gak ada deh member Akatsuki yang namanya uchihok itachong!"  
Itachi :"Yiiiiihhh!konan-chan,biarkan aku masuk! *melas*"  
Konan :"gak bisa!elo udah malu-maluin akatsuki!"  
Itachi :"gue janji deh!kaga bakal malu-maluin lagi...plisss gue boleh masuk kan?"  
Konan :"eum,wani piro?"  
'BLETAK'  
Itachi mukul kepala konan,memang virus 'wani piro' Kakuzu sudah menyebar ke Akatsuki.  
Konan :"sakit bego!"  
Itachi :"makanya!ijinin gue masuk!ini kan markas akatsuki,nah gue tuh member akatsuki!jadi boleh lah..."  
Konan :"iya deh,seterah!maap-maap..."  
Itachi pun masuk,

Itachi :"nih,ada oleh-oleh dari Uchiha Family ^^ bagus banget lo"  
Itachi menaruh sekantong plastik sedang ke atas meja ruang tv.  
Konan :"widih!paan tuh?baju buat aku ya?"  
Itachi :"ini?bukan baju kok ^^ ini tuh krim anti keriput buat gue...buatan si kek Madara!bagus banget lo,nih buktinya keriput gue berkurang,dikit banget!"  
Konan geram,dikirain oleh-oleh baju dari Uchiha (ngarep).  
Konan :"ITACHIII!Itu namanya bukan oleh-oleh!itu sih buat elo!akatsuki kan pada kaga keriputan terkecuali elo!dikirain oleh-oleh apa...Haaah!"  
Itachi :"ecieee,Konan marah ke aku...hahaa maap deh!jangan marah dong nanti cantik nya ilang lo!" Itachi ngegoda konan,mumpung si Ketua lagi molor,dia nyari kesempatan.  
Konan :"Iiiiiih apaan sih Chi?sok deh,udah ah gue mau nyetrika dulu!"  
Itachi :"Cieee rajin euy!oceh gue mau ikutan molor ah!"  
Konan cuman ngagguk-ngagguk dari jauh.  
Itachi pun memasuki kamar nya yang di pintu kamarnya ditempel kertas bertulisan seperti ini:  
'In1 K4m4r 1t4Ch1 4nd K1Came yu4ng Gu4nteng bgeteh!jangan cobah-cobah macuk yå,kaloh belum Ijin!kaloh enggak,nantih diCAMEHADA cama di AmeteraCuuuu!'  
(Alaynya mboooo,Kalo reader ke depan kamar itachi,pasti langsung pada Sweatdrop ampe banjir,dijamih deh! #PLAK)

**04.00 PM**  
Akatsuki lain pada baru bangun,  
Pain yang baru keluar dari kamarnya,melihat sang putri sedang menonton tv,lebih tepatnya nonton acara gosip Konoha,  
Pain :"kyaaa!may princes!aku kangen!" Pain langsung memeluk konan dari belakang  
(Author:ecie-cie!  
Pain :lo sirik thor?  
Author :eh?!gak kok!aku juga punya,gausah sombong! *meluk Pohon -?-*)  
Konan :"ih,baru aja tadi siang ketemu!udah kangen lagi,lebay ah!"  
Pain :"heheheee..."  
Sasori dkk pun nongol...  
Sasori :"hoaammm!si itachi udh pulang blum?"  
Hidan :"iya,jangan-jangan dia di culik lagi?"  
Kakuzu :"iyaaa,ya ampun,kalo sampe tuh penculik minta bayaran buat ngasih itachi kembali gimana nih?uang kita bisa ludes semua!"  
Deidara :"asyik dong!klo gak ada uchiha lagi,gak ada saingan rambut gue lagi deh,un!"  
Tobi :"tapi kan,tobi anak baek ini juga dari klan uchiha,senpai!"  
Deidara :"yah,semoga aja kamu nyusul itachi!"  
Tobi :"hiiks senpai jahat!"  
Tiba-tiba,itachi ngongol,  
Itachi :"hay prens!gue udah balik!"  
Akatsuki :"Yaah,itachi udah pulang..." Keluh akatsuki serempak  
Pain :"hah!asalnya gue mau bilang ke elo kaga usah balik ke markas!karena elo udah malu-malu akatsuki tadi!"  
Itachi :"tapi kan,itachi udah minta maaf leader..."  
Pain :"hah!tadi sih gue gak ikhlas..."  
Itachi pun memelas,  
Itachi :"haaah,leader,maafin itachi dong..."  
Deidara :"Heeemm,gimana kalo mau dimaafin harus ada syaratnya!"  
Sasori :"bener juga tuh,gimana pain?"  
Pain :"hah gue tau syaratnya!"  
Zetsu :"Paan?"  
Pain :"syaratnya jika kamu mau dimaafin adalah..."  
Itachi udah penasaran,hatinya sudah siap menerima syarat apapun.  
Pain :"krim anti keriput elo mesti kita musnahkan!"  
Itachi kaget,hatinya seperti tersayat-sayat,bagi dia,kalo krim anti keriput tidak ada,masa depan juga bakal tidak ada.  
Itachi :"TIDAAAKKK!"  
Zetsu :"eits!mau dimaafin gak?"  
"KYAHAHAHAHAAA!" Akatsuki langsung tertawa Iblis,keceuali Ksame yang masih molor.  
Itachi pasrah,malang nasib mu nak...  
Itachi :"hiiikss...yaudah,gue bolehin deh kalian semua ambil krim keriput gue!"  
Pain :"hah gitu dong!nanti kita bakar aja krim keriputnya!"  
Deidara :"diledakin aja!"  
Pain :"boleh-boleh...bagus-bagus *manggut-manggut*"  
Kakuzu tiba-tiba nongol,  
Kakuzu :"eh jangan!mendingan gue jual aja tuh krim keriputnya ke panti jompo!kan lumayan..."  
Pain :"oke deh,terserah kalian aja!yang penting oke!"  
Kakuzu :"yeess!aseeek!i got money...cihui"  
Itachi pundung,sambil nangis air terjun,dan Pasrah,demi dimaafkan oleh Akatsuki.  
'Hiksss...krim anti keriput gueee...nyesek hati gueee' Batin Itachi,menangis,sambil megang dadanya,penuh dramatis.  
Konan :"Eh kalian semua,Konan boboks dulu yak!tadi cape gak bobok siang!"  
Ternyata,sekarang giliran Ratu Akatsuki yang mau berngorok-ngorok ria.  
Pain :"perlu di temenin oleh abang tercintah,konan cayank?"  
Konan :"Eh?!gausah abang Pain,konan bisa bobok sendiri kok ^^"  
Pain :"hati-hati di mimpi ya say!jangan lupa masukin aku ke mimpinya!"  
Konan :"oke babay pain cayang,muah-muah!"  
Konan pun memasuki kamar. pain masih dadah-dadah gaje ke konan,padahal konan udah masuk ke kamarnya .yang lainnya langsung pada ngiri,melihat ketua dan ratu akatsuki yang baru bermesraan.  
Sasori :"ya ampun,enak banget ya si ketua,udah punya kekasih tercinta!envy dah gue..."  
Itachi :"emang dari dulu,gue tuh envy sama dia!Hiiks..."  
Hidan :"Chi,cari aja pacar atuh!"  
Itachi :"heemmm,iya juga tuh ^^ gue kan ganteng!pasti banyak yang mau sama gue!"  
Kisame :"jangan!nanti aku gimana?" Kisame udah bangun aja,  
Itachi :"Siapa kamu?!gue gak kenal!"  
Kisame :"Huaaaa!itachong juahat kaya Pain! *nangis kepelukan kakuzu*" kakuzu pun langsung kejang-kejang.

Kira-kira,begitu lah percakapan Akatsuki...

Pada malam Harinya,Pain sembunyi-sembunyi keluar dari Markas,dia mau ke Ichiraku Ramen,dia dapet traktiran kan…dari Iruka sensei,karena waktu itu dapet Poin di pelajaran IPSN lebih dari 10.  
Pain sukses keluar markas,tanpa diketahui oleh yayang tercinta dan anak buah nistanya.  
Pain pun memulai petualangannya,dia terus melihat Peta Ichiraku,dan…YESSS!pain nyampe ke Ichiraku ramen (Prok-prok-prok!)  
di situ udah ada Iruka yang ngelambai-lambai tangannya,Pain pun langsung ngacir kesana.  
Pain :Iruka sensei,makasih sensei udah baik ke pain…mau nraktir Ramen ke Pain…  
Pain langsung duduk di sebelah Iruka sambil nangis meler terharu,  
Iruka :Iyah,gak masalah kok pain,nanti kalo kamu dapet poin lagi,Sensei traktir kamu Ramen lagi deh,sama diajak jalan-jalan ke toko 'Punkers sejati' terdekat,oke?  
Pain :Waaahhh!Makasih ya Iruka –sensei…  
Pain pun memeluk sensei yang baru ia kenali,Aseeekkk…  
Lalu mereka berdua menikmati Ichiraku Ramen,  
'SELAMAT MAKAN'  
persis banget gayanya kaya Iruka&Naruto makan Ramen.  
Dari kejauhan,ada dua orang anak dari klan yang berbeda sedang mengintai mereka,yaitu sarutobi klan dan Uzumaki klan.  
"Sialan!si orang tindikan itu menggantikan posisi kita berdua,ka Naruto!"  
"Awas aja ya besok!bakal gue jadiin Ramen nanti…"  
"Pokoknya posisi kita gak boleh tergantikan!oceh?"  
"Siap konohamaru…"  
Ternyata,dua orang pengguna Sexy no jutsu itu,Nakal banget ya?ckckckck,jangan ditiru ya adek-adek dirumah…  
Setelah Traktiran,Pain pun berterimakasih lagi pada Iruka dan pamit pulang (Sumpah,alim banget lo pain?)  
lalu Pain kembali ke Markas,pas sampe di Markas,dia mendapati seribu pertanyaan dari Akatsuki,  
"Lo dari mane?"  
"Ke mane lo?"  
"Jujur!"  
"Orang jujur disayang Jashin!Jawab!"  
Pain hanya menjawab,dengan tampang polos…  
"Gue tadi ke Jamban!"  
yang lain pun Ambruk seketika,

Author bingung nih,mau nulis apa lagi...jadi kita...skip aja dah!

**-SKIP TIME-**  
Pagi Hari  
Akatsuki sudah rapih,dan sudah siap untuk pergi ke KHS.  
Pain :Yoooshhh!hari kedua...GANBATE!Kita harus rajin belajar,jangan sampai mau kalah sama yang lain!oke sekarang kita berangkat!  
'**COME ON! EVERYBODY STAND UP! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da,Me ni mo tomoran no SUPIIDO HANTA,Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH,COME ON!'**  
Pain terlalu bersemangat,sampe-sampe dia nanyi lagu hero's comeback dengan suaranya yang enggak banget itu,otomatis Akatsuki lain langsung pada nutup kupingnya, mending Author denger suaranya killer bee ngerap...  
Konan :*Nyumpel mulut pain pake kertas* Suara lo enggak banget deh beb,gausah pake nanyi-nyanyi segala dah!yang ada nanti di sekolah gue kaga bisa denger!  
Pain :Hoeekkss..Maap-maap deh bebeb konan...  
Itachi :Tumben Ketua bersemangat gini?  
Pain :Ooooh harus dong,kan kita gak mau bodo seumur hidup! (kata-kata itu terucap kembali)  
Itachi :Iya sih betul juga...hehehe sekalian bisa ketemu otouto ku yang unyu-unyu badaii!  
Pain : Oh ya Chi makasih ya Krim keriputnya!  
Pain udah bawa-bawa sekantong plastik berisi krim keriput yang sekarang bukanlah milik Itachi lagi.  
Itachi :Hiksss-hikss iya deh,sama-sama...  
Itachi nangis lagi,hatinya nyesek lagi,Eeeeaa  
Pain :Zu,jangan lupa nanti nih krim keriput lo jual ya ke panti jompo abis pulang sekolah,nanti bayarannya bagi-bagi!  
Kakuzu :Seeppp dah!tapi bagian aku paling banyak yak!  
Pain :SETERAH!  
Malang sekali nasib Itachi.  
Sasori :Udah gak sabar nih ke KHS!  
Zetsu :Aku pengen cepet-cepet belajar Biologi Tumbuhan...  
Kisame :ada Kolam ikan gak sih?  
Hidan :ada pelajaran membunuh gak sih?  
Kakuzu :mau melamar jadi bendahara di kelas aaah...  
Pain :Kalo di kelas kita udah ada bendahara gimana?  
Kakuzu :Gua kasih aja tuh tatapan deathglare,otomatis si bendahara yang sekarang bakal turun jabatannya jadi wakil bendahara!  
Sasori :emang ada wakil bendahara?  
Kakuzu :Yah ada-adain aja lah...  
Konan :WOY!katanya mau cepet-cepet ke KHS?ini malah jadi riweuh?jangan banyak bacot dah,lo pada!  
Konan masang Deathglare...  
Otomatis semuanya langsung pada mingkem ketakutan sama Konan.  
Deidara :udah Siap!kalian semua naik ke burungnya!kita berangkat!  
Tobi :Yeeeeyyy,tobi anak baek mau ke sekolah yeeeey!  
Sasori :Berisik lo ah!udah sono cepet naik!  
Akhirnya Akatsuki pun menaiki burung tanah liatnya dei,dan menuju ke KHS.

** KHS  
**Akatsuki sudah sampai di KHS,mereka terbagi dua dan langsung masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing...  
** Kelas 2A  
**Begono lah suasana kelas 2A kalo belum bell masuk...3R,Ribut,Riweuh,Rempong . ada yang lagi main sama serangga lah,ada yang lagi bikin istana pasir,ada yang lagi main boneka,ada yang lagi nyisir rambut,ada yang lagi ngegosip,ada yang lagi coret-coret tembok,ada yang lagi molor,ada yang lagi makan keripik lah,Pokoknya Cetar deh.  
SasoDei langsung ketempat duduknya,disusul sama ItaTobiDan ketempat duduknya juga.  
Sasori :Jadi gini ya suasana kelas kalo belum bell masuk?  
Deidara :Iyaaa,ribut banget un!  
Sasori pun menengok ke sebelah bangkunya,Wah!ada istana pasir.  
Sasori :Waaah KECE!  
Sasori langsung muji-muji istana pasir itu.  
Gaara yang sedang membuat istana pasir itu langsung nengok ke sasori.  
Gaara :Ohhh jelas dong,buatan Gaara gituloh!  
Sasori :Eh gaar,minjem dong istananya,mo gue jadiin rumah barbie nih!  
Sasori pun negluarin boneka barbienya yang dia bawa.  
Gaara :Wah!yuk-yuk kita main bareng...  
Sasori :Yuk-yuk!  
Tiba-tiba kankuro,nongol  
Kankuro :Oi kalian!kok main boneka gak ngajak-ngajak sih?  
Sasori :Eh kankuro,sini-sini kita main boneka...  
Akhirnya sasori,gaara dan kankuro main boneka di istana pasirnya . Dei cuman bisa cemberut dikacangin sama Dannanya.  
Deidara :Fine deh!Gue main BB aja deh...  
Dei pun mengeluarkan hape BB nya dari kantong seragamnya...dia mulai membuka kunci,terus...  
Sai :Ecieee Deidara punya BB,bagi pin dong...  
Tiba-tiba...Sai dkk nongol,bikin Dei jantungan.  
Shikamaru :Iyaaa lah,kan Dei baik,pacarnya Author...(Author:Ih shika bisa aja *Blussing*)bagi dong pinnya  
Shino :Iyaaa nih kontak masih dikit euy...biasalah BB baru...  
Deidara hanya bisa double sweatdrop , baru ngambil BB dari kantong langsung diserbu sama temen-temennya,  
Deidara :Iya-iyaaa woles deh...nih pin nya 2*******,Oya jangan lupa ya follow tweet gue!sama add FB gue juga!  
Sai :Aseek,nambah kontak!iye-iye nanti gue follow,apa usernamenya?  
Shikamaru :Nama FB elo?  
Deidara :go Follow DeidaralopeARET,add FB gue 'Deidara Kawaii si Artist Akatsuki'!  
Sai :Ah nama FB lo gak Alay!  
Deidara :Menurut gue itu udah alay!  
Sai :Kaga ALAY itu...,mending kaya gue 'Sai olways cetya en lope-lope Danzou-cama 4 eper' (alaynya masbro -,-)  
Deidara :Iiiih,itu sih terlalu Alay...  
Shikamaru :Buset!Followers lo banyak amet!  
Shino :Widih gue gak nyangka...  
Ternyata Shikamaru sama Shino udah ngesearch username nya Dei di tweet mereka,dan kaget ngeliat Followersnya Dei udah 1,053.  
Deidara :Jelas dong!gue kan Artist,anggota Akatsuki,missing-nin,orang cakep,Teroris dan masih banyak lagi . kebanyakan yang ngefollow gue,FG gue dong!termasuk si Author *nunjuk Author Yorina-chan yang lagi ngitung receh hasil ngamen*,maklum lah kalo banyak yang ngefollow gue un!  
Shikamaru :BUAH!Ava apaan nih?  
Deidara :eeehhh,Itu gue pas lagi nyuci baju di sungai!  
Sai :Pffftttt...  
Sai dan shino udah nahan ketawa,  
Shino :Gak elit banget sih,Avanya!  
Ternyata ava si Dei pas dia lagi nyuci baju dan jubahnya disungai,terus di sungainya ada Kisame lagi berenang,dari kejauhan ada Itachi yang lagi nyari Kolornya(?),terus di deket pohon ada Sasori yang lagi pundung KARENA Bonekanya di makan Zetsu (Sejak kapan zetsu makan barbie?).Muka nya Dei lagi serius banget nyuci .  
Deidara :Itu foto grafer nya si Tobi lo un...Elit dong!  
Sai :itu sih menurut lo,KAGA elit masbro!lo seharusnya pake Ava pas elo di Edo tensei!keren...  
Deidara :Eh?!betul juga lo…  
Sai :Foto tuh harus rada-rada Nyeni gitu….  
Shino : lebih Bagusnya lagi,elo pake ava Selca pas di ET,kan keren gitu,Elit dikit napa sih?!oke nih udah gue follow nih,nanti follback ya  
Shikamaru :Dei,Follback ya!*Ala iklan Kartu AS *  
Sai :Pollbek ya dei...  
Deidara :Oke-oke,nanti gue Pollbek deh...oya makasih juga atas saran AVAnya ^^  
SaiShinoShika :Oke!MAKASIH DEI!  
Deidara double sweatdrop,dia gak nyangka muka tampang serius Trio S itu,ternyata aslinya Alay+Rempong+Riweuh.

* * *

Itachi bosen duduk dibangku terus,terutama sama mahluk Autis bertopeng,Tobi.  
Itachi pun ngeliat Ke sekeliling kelas,lalu mendapati Akira yang lagi liat-liat jadwal pelajaran . Itachi pun mencoba mendekati Akira.  
Itachi :Ohayou Akira-san ^^  
Akira pun nengok kebelakang,dia kaget mendapati Mahluk uchiha yang nista dan berkeriput #PLAK *Ralat* dia kaget mendapati Mahluk uchiha yang menurut dia Cakep (Hoeekzzz) dan tiba-tiba Hati Akira jadi 'DAG-DIG-DUG'  
Akira :Eh?!Ohayou Itachi-san...ada apa?  
(Ecieee-cieee,Udah Akrab lagi nih? :D)  
Itachi :gak kok,cuman mau nyapa elo aja...eeuuummm buat masalah kemarin gue minta maaf lagi ya...  
Akira :Aaahh Itachi-san gausah dipikirin,gue udah maafin lo kok,woles aja..  
Itachi nyengir kuda ke Akira.  
Itachi :Oke sip-sip makasih ya,Oya BTW kamu ngapain liat-liat jadwal pelajaran?  
Akira :Masalah buat lo?hidup-hidup gue!  
Itachi :Ehhh,gak kok,gue cuman nanya...  
Akira :Heuum,yaaa nanti pelajaran pertama pelajaran Kimia yang dibimbing sama Orochimaru-sensei...Gue paling males pelajaran itu  
Itachi :GLEK?!Oro-sensei,yang kaya siluman ular itu ya?  
Akira :Iyaaa,dikelas 2A kita ngejulukinnya OroBANCImaru,tuh sensei pelajarannya ngebosenin banget dah!plus mukanya yang kaya Kuntilanak!  
Itachi :Gue jadi merinding nih...  
Akira :Hahaha udah tenang-tenang ajalah,dia gak ngegigit kok...hahaha  
Akira tertawa gaje dihadapan Itachi,  
'Waaahhh...' Itachi kagum melihat Akira yang lagi tertawa gaje,bagaikan Malaikat tanpa sayap sedang tertawa manis...eaaa,matanya berubah jadi mata sharinggan,Eh salah...maksudnya mata lope-lope.  
'Sumpah nih cewe cantik juga ya,ramah lagi...' Batin Itachi masih menatap kagum pada Akira.  
Akira :Itachi-san,lo kenapa natap gue kaya gitu?  
'Gue kan jadi malu aah...' batin Akira dalam Hati sambil Blussing.  
Itachi :Eh?!gak kok gakpapa...HEHE  
Itachi kembali nyengir Gaje.  
Akira hanya beroh-oh ria...  
Di Bangku Hidan...  
Hidan :Males banget nih,SEKOLAH!  
Shikamaru pun datang yang barusan dari bangku dei sambil ngetik-ngetik BBnya.  
Shika :Kalo elo males...gausah sekolah!gitu aja kok repot  
Hidan :Iya juga ya,ah mending pelajaran pertama gue bolos deh!  
Shika :Kalo lo bolos,lo mau kemana?murid baru udah bolos PARUH!eh salah,PARAH!  
Hidan :heuumm,biarin lah!Gue mau keliling-keliling sekolah aja ...gue belum liat semua isi sekolah!  
Shika :Yo wess...dah sono!  
Hidan pun meninggalkan kelas 2A,dengan tampang Tanpa DOSA mau BOLOS , dia belum tau sifat Oro-sensei kalo ada anak yang bolos di pelajarannya.  
Hidan pun melewati lorong sekolah,terus ke taman belakang,terus ke toilet cowo,katanya sih mau liat keadaan toilet nya,bersih atau enggak?ya jelas lah bersih,orang sekolah elit KHS (Aseeekkk….)Terus dia menuju lantai 3,dilantai 3 adalah tempat dimana ruang-ruang eskul ada . Hidan pun langsung nyari ruang eskul taekwondo,akhirnya dapet juga.  
Hidan :Widih!keren euy ruangannya,ini baru luarnya…gimana dalemnya yak?pasti keren!  
ucap hidan dengan volume kecil,tiba-tiba dia membuka pintu ruang eskul Taekwondo,terdengar suara orang-orang (Nista) lagi berkelahi,  
'CIAT'  
'HIAAAA!'  
'BUAAGHH'  
'BRUUUKK'  
(Garing ih suaranya -_-")

"Bagus!kamu udah banyak mengalami kemajuan nih…"  
"Terimakasih Haruka,Neji…"  
"Buat Tayuya,kamu belajar lagi ya,jangan sampe kalah sama Karin…"  
"Hai Haruka…"  
Terdengar percakapan cewek-cewek,otomatis si Hidan langsung ngintip,  
Oh salah,ternyata ada 1 banci didalam *author digiles* Rlat-ralat!ternyata ada 1cowo berambut panjang coklat di dalam dan ada 3 cewe berambut merah.  
Neji :WOY!Ngapain lo ngintip-ngintip?!  
Ternyata oh ternyata,Neji ngeliat hidan yang lagi ngintipin. Hidan langsung jantungan,  
Hidan :EH?!gak kok maap-maap,asalnya sih aku mau masuk ke ruangan ini,tapi aku denger ada orang didalem…jadi aku ngintip dulu deh….  
jawab Hidan sambil ketakutan NISTA.  
Karin :Emang elo mau kesini mau ngapain?pake bawa-bawa sabit segala lagi!  
Tayuya :Lo mau ikut eskul taekwondo?  
Hidan :ini sabit senjata gue…hehe.I..i..yaa betull gue mau ikut…boleh kan?  
Neji :Yayaaa boleh lah!sini lo masuk!  
Hidan pun memasuki ruangan eskul Taekwondo,

Karin :Siapa nama lo?  
Hidan :nama gue Hidan…oya BTW Kalian lagi ngapain pagi-pagi gini di ruang eskul?  
Tayuya :Biasalah,kalo anak rajin biasa latihan di pagi hari sebelum bell masuk…  
Hidan :Ooooh,Ternyata Neji ikut eskul taekwondo toh…  
Neji :Kenapa masalah buat loh?  
Hidan :Eng enggak kok…  
Karin :Nih formulirnya,lo bener mau ikut eskul taekwondo kan?  
Hidan :iya bener!sumpeh….emang latihan setiap hari apa?  
Haruka :setiap hari Kamis!  
jawab Haruka jutek,  
Hidan :Oooohh…  
Neji :Lo kok bisa tau,kalo ruang eskul taekwondo ada disini?  
Hidan :Gue kan lagi keliling-keliing sekolah,eh taunya liat-liat di lantai 3 ada ruang eskul,yaudah aku cari ruang eskul taekwondo deh!  
Jawab Hidan sambil ngisi Formulirnya

Hidan :Eeeh,maap ya gara-gara aku dateng,kalian jadi gak lanjutin latihannya…*Nyengir Kuda*  
Neji :udahlah gak papa!  
Haruka :Gak papa apanya Ji?dia jelas gangguin kita!orang lagi latihan,main masuk aja!nanti kita laporin aja dia ke Komandan Taekwondo,si **Miho…  
**Tayuya :Tapi haruka,dia kan mau jadi anggota,malah bagus lah…  
Neji :Tul kata si Tayuya…ko elo jadi ngambek sih?  
Haruka :Reseh aaah!  
Haruka pun ngambek,sifat Alimnya pun Hilang diculik swiper si rubah di Dora.  
'Jutek amet sih tuh cewe' Batin Hidan sambil cemberut ke Haruka,yang dicemberutin makin ngambek…  
Hidan :Ya maap-maap deh ,gue ngegangguin kalian…gue balik deh kekelas!  
Hati hidan sensitip,dia gak terima,bukannya dihargain mau masuk Tekwondo,malah diAmbekin…kasian  
Karin :Lah kok gitu?!  
Neji :Isi dulu dong formulirnya…  
Hidan :Dah nanti aja,gue ke kelas dulu!  
'BRAAAKK!'  
Hidan nutup pintu ruang taekwondo dengan keras…. (Aseeekk,Hidan marah euy!)  
Yang lainnya minus Haruka langsung JawsDrop.  
Tayuya :Tuh kan ah!gara-gara kamu Haruka…dia jadi marahkan,bisa-bisa dia gak jadi ikut taekwondo!  
Haruka :Gue kaga peduli…  
jawab Haruka sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Tayuya,  
Karin :Tuh anak sensitip banget ya?!  
Haruka :Udah ah!ayo latihan lagi!sebelum bell masuk!  
Karin :Tapi itu si Hidan?  
Haruka :Udah gausah dipikiran!ayooo neji…  
Neji :Heuuumm,iya deh…  
Akhirnya Haruka,Neji,Tayuya,dan Karin melanjutkan latihan Taekwondonya.  
Bagaimana dengan Hidan,dia lagi kesel abis-abisan,mau masuk ke eskul taekwondo malah kaya gak diterima sama Si Haruka,  
'Tuh cewe siapa sih?!maunya apa sih?!Reseh banget deh!aku bilangin ya nanti ke Dewa-Jashin,biar dapet musibah yang berat! (emang Berapa kilo mas?) Terus nanti gue Voodo-in dia !Huh!'  
Batin Hidan sambil gigit-gigit Sabitnya di jalan menuju ke kelas.  
Begitulah Nasib Hidan,sungguh Nista Nasibmu Dan!

* * *

**Kelas 2B  
**Suasananya gak kalah sama kelas 2A,Bersisik tau!Eh salah,BERISIK TAU!  
ada si Sasuke dan gengnya lagi foto-foto Narsis lah,Ada Kiba yang lagi ngomong sama Akamaru pake Volume terUP lah,ada Rocklee yang lagi latihan taijutsu di atas meja lah,bikin Kisame ngambek aja,ada Suigetsu yang lagi berenang lah di kolam karet nya,bikin kelas bechek-bechek ajha!dan Kakuzu pun ikut-ikutan ribut,ngitungin Duidnya dengan suara lantang kaya lagi baca Proklamasi aja.  
Kakuzu :Serebo,duarebo,tigarebo,nih,liat nih gue punya uang tigarebo!  
dengan sombongnya,kakuzu pamerin duitnya sambil dikipas-kipasin,  
Shion :Haaalaah!tiga rebo gue juga punya kaleee!  
Jugo :Iyaaa,gausah sombong ente!  
Kakuzu :Suka-suka dong!bilang aja kalian sirik,iye kan?Huuuu  
Zetsu :Rempong lo ah!

**Bangku Konan n De'Geng **(Minus Haruka)  
Kimei :Eh-eh Nan,bentar lagi kan Valentine nih,lo mau ngasih coklat ke si Pain?  
(Anggap saja ini sebelum 14 Februari . asalnya Chapter valentine yang bakal nongol nanti,bakal bertepatan sama 14 February,tapi berhubungan Author telat ngapdet ,jadi tidak bisa bertepatan,Hiksss...maafkan Author ya readers…  
Readers:Iya-iya,banyak bacot lo ah!buruan mana Ficnya?  
Author :Oke yok kita lanjut!)  
Konan :Euuumm,tahun lalu sih gue gak ngasih coklat ke dia,karena waktu itu gue lagi Boke,mo minjem uang ke bendahara Akatsuki,Bendaharanya pelit abieeezzzz!tapi kayanya tahun ini gue bakal ngasih . lo sendiri ngasih coklat ke cowo lo?  
Kimei :hiks gue Jomblo,JOMBLO!  
Kimei pun Curhat…  
Konan :Oohh maaf-maaf,aku gak tau…  
Aiko :oy-oy,Dulu si Kimei pernah jatuh cinta sama Sensei di sekolah ini lo!  
Konan :WHAT?!sumpeh lo?  
Konan kaget gak karuan…  
Kimei :jangan buka aib Aiko!  
Konan :Iiih siapa?sensei siapa?yang mana? Sahut Konan sambil menatap Kimei penasaran,  
Kimei :Iiiihhh itu aib konan!  
Konan :Sumpeh!gak bakalan aku kasih tau ke siape-siape!plisss kasih tau yee…*puppy eyes no jutsu*  
Kimei gak tahan sama keKIYUTAN puppy eyes Konan,akhirnya dia bolehin,  
Kimei :Yaudah gih!aiko certain ke konan!  
Aiko :Xixixixixi,sensei yang bikin Kimei jatuh cinta,si Kabuto sensei!  
Konan :WHAT?!Hah?!Jeruk?!  
Aiko :bukan jeruk neng!Kabuto-sensei!  
Konan :Wkwkwkwk,Harry potter KW itu ya?  
Kimei :Kok lo tau?  
Konan :Search dong di mbah google!Katrok lo ah!  
Kimei pun pundung,dibilang katrok sama Konan,  
Konan :Emangnya kamu udah mengungkapkan perasaan mu kepada Kabuto sensei?  
Kimei :Hiksss iyaaa…aku BAKA banget  
Konan :WHAT?!Hah?Kertas?!  
Kimei udah nangis air terjun aja,mengingat masa lalu yang tidak ada harganya…  
Aiko :Iyaaa,sayangnya si Kabuto-sensei udah sama Shizune-sensei,eh malah sekarang ada gossip,dia selingkuhan sama Orochimaru-sensei!  
Konan :WHAT?!Hah?!Ular?!Kutilanak?!Banci?! (Orochimaru)  
Aiko :Berisik lo ah!  
Konan :Gue gak nyangka elo tertarik sama Harry potter KW itu…  
Kimei :Ya kan itu DULU!bukan SEKARANG!  
Konan :Oooh jadi dulu sama sekarang itu beda ya? (Konan Bodo Mode:ON)  
Aiko&Kimei :YA BEDALAH!  
teriak aiko dan kimei berbarengan didepan muka Konan yang lagi polos (baca :Bodo #PLAK)  
Konan : OOO…  
Aiko&Kimei double sweatdrop.  
**  
"TERERERET-TERERERERET, TERERERET-TEREREREREEEEEEETTTTT!"**  
Bunyi bell masuk baru KHS berbunyi dengan noraknya,bikin semua murid jadi Jawsdrop.  
** Kelas 2A**  
Suasana kelas kembali Normal,saat bell norak KHS berbunyi.  
Gaara :woy!semuanya,SIAP!sebelum belajar kita berdoa!Berdoa mula-i!  
Gaara si Ketua Murid 2A,memimpin doa sebelum belajar,yang lain pun ikut berdoa (Yaiyalah ngapain lagi?orang disuruhnya juga Berdoa,emang mo ngapain?Molor?Kaga un!)

"Bismilah hirohman ni Rohim…"  
tiba-tiba,saat semua anak-anak 2A lagi baca doa sebelum belajar,terdengar suara orang yang lagi Komat-kamit gaje pake Volume ter-UP.  
"..." (Author gak tau doa untuk para Jashinisme O.o jdi titik-titik aja :D)  
Semua langsung nengok ke sumber suara yang lagi Komat-kamit gaje itu,otomatis yang ditengokin masang muka -Ada yang salah?-  
ternyata si Hidan yang udah masuk ke kelas,lagi membaca doa sebelum belajar ala Jashinisme yang sangat Nista itu,Jashin?apa itu Jashin?Siapa itu Jashin?Apa nyambung nya Jashin? Kenaphhhh *Author disumpel buku jashin sama Hidan*

Gaara :WOY!berdoa yang bener bego!Doa sebelum belajar!bukan malah komat-kamit gaje gitu!  
Gaara langsung berteriak pada Hidan dari jauh...  
Hidan :Ini udah paling bener bego!ini itu doa untuk para penganut Jashin!  
Hidan ngelawan si KM...sambil pamer-pamerin kalung Jashinnya.  
Gaara :Gggrrrr,Ngajak ribut ya?  
Hidan :Elo yang pertama kalinya!kalo doa kan menurut agama masing-masing,yeey...  
Gaara :Agama elo agama GAJE!Nih anak gue lempar aja kali ya ke jamban?!  
tiba-tiba,  
Author :SEPTI SEPTI!eh salah…SETOP-SETOP!  
Gaara :APE LO THOR?  
Hidan :ngeganggu aja orang mo pacaran,eh salah ngengaggu aja orang mo berantem!  
Author :Bukannya tadi si Hidan mo bolos pelajaran pertama ya?  
Hidan :Eh iya ya thor,kok gue lupa ya?malah balik ke kelas?  
Author :BAKA!Yaudah sono gih,bolos lagi!  
Hidan :Boleh nih Thor?  
Author :Iye-iye,dah sono!

"Assalamualaikum warahmatulahiwabarokatuh-tuh-tuh-tuuuhhh…"  
Ternyata,ada mahluk nista datang ke kelas 2A,yap!itu OroBANCImaru-sensei!  
Hidan :Eh?udah ada sensei TOH -_- gak jadi deh BOLOSnya…Hiks  
Gaara :Makanya,udah sono cepet duduk!  
Author :Emaaak!ada siluman ular!Author mo kabur duluuuu! *WUSH,Author pun kabur*

Bek tu De Setori…  
Orochi udah dateng ke kelas 2A Dengan tepat waktu,  
Orochi :Ohayou my chibi-chibi (anak-anak) yang imoet?!  
Murid2 :Ohayou Sensei…. Jawab murid2 dengan malas  
'Cih,gue baka!kenapa malah balik ke kelas?gak jadi deh bolosnya!' Batin hidan menyesal  
Orochi :Kita ada murid baru ya…  
Murid2 :Iyaaa sensei!  
Orochi :WUAAAAAHHHHH,Cantieknyeeeee….  
Orochimaru melongo,mendapati murid baru yang manis,cantik,Imoet yang duduk paling belakang,  
Shika :Oro-sensei kenapa?kok melongo gitu?  
Kenta :Iya,nanti ada laler masuk gimana?  
Orochi masih melongo,murid yang ditatap Orochi jadi Blussing…Orochi pun mendatangi murid Kiyut itu…  
Orochi :Si si siapa namamu nak?Kamu cantik banget!Kiyut lagi!Rambut kamu ituloh nak,Meizing!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Murid-murid langsung pada ambruk dari bangku minus si Cantik yang didatengin si Orochi,Tobi pun ikut-ikutan.  
Deidara :di dia kan co co cowo,sensei!cantik dari mane?  
Sahut dei masih berpose ambruk dari kejauhan,  
"nama ku Uchiha Itachi sensei!kan waktu itu kita udah pernah ketemu…kok sensei lupa lagi sieh?" jawab sicantik sambil malu-malu kucing,dari jauh Akira udah JAWSDROP aja sambil ngacai…Tadi katanya merinding,sekarang malah jadi malu-malu gitu,si Itachi aneh.  
Orochi :Oh yang waktu itu ke Koperasi ya?maap sensei lupa,gak begitu merhatiin,eh tunggu dulu!Uchiha?Uchiha?  
Itachi :Iya bener,Uchiha itachi sensei…  
Orochi :Lo Kakaknya sasuke ya?perasaan kakaknya sasuke cowo,lah ini?  
Itachi berubah aura,Aura imut jadi Aura seram dan angker,  
Itachi :GUE INI COWO BAKA!  
jawab itachi dengan kepala besar bikin Orochi juga jadi ambruk,  
Orochi :Oohh cowo,tapi kok cantik banget…?  
Itachi :yah,Itulah Takdir sensei…  
Orochi :Oke,yaudah kita mulai kepelajaran,My chibi-chibi!  
Masalah pun selesai begitu saja,murid-murid pun kembali bangkit dari Alam kuburnya,Eh lalat,eh salah Ralat!Murid-murid pun kembali bangkit dari ambruknya.  
Pelajaran yang cetar akan Kejenuhannya pun dimulai!Sungguh malang nasib mu 2A…  
**  
Kelas 2B  
**'DUK-DUK-DUK' suara kaki besar bak manusia purba mulai memasuki kelas 2B,Yap…Pelajaran Pendidikan kewarganegaraan Ninja akan dimulai dengan guru yang Killer abieezzzz…  
"OHAYOU MINA-SAN!" tubuhnya yang kekar sudah sukses memasuki ruangan kelas 2B,bikin semua Murid kelepek-kelepek ketakutan,padahal baru bilang selamat pagi,coba?!  
"Ohayou sen-sensei…" jawab murid ketakutan…  
Ibiki sensei adalah guru PKN di kelas 2B,kalian tau sifatnya yang killer itu?PARAH boo…kadang kalo masuk langsung ngomong 'Nomer satu!cepet cepet tulis!',Kalo ada yang gak bawa buku atau tugas,disuruh pulang coba?!OMDJ!kadang disuruh Nulis catetan secara Lisan dengan kecepatan yang mengalahi Speedy Internet Author,Plus mukanya yang menyeramkan,berbagai luka baret ada di Mukanya yang angker itu,Hiiii,ini mah sama Kaya guru PKN author…  
Ibiki :Baik mina!Kali ini kalian akan menghadapi Ulangan Harian PKN bab 8!mau tidak mau,siap atau belum siap,Sensei kaga peduli!kalo nanti hasilnya dibawah enam koma lima,kalian bakal dapet Cambukan dari Saya dan Harus ngebersihin Kamar mandi pake Lidah!  
Dengan tampang tanpa Dosa,Ibiki-sensei seenaknya nyuruh ulangan dadakan bab 8 yang belum dipelajari Anak 2B…bikin Anak-anak 2B menjerit!  
'WHAT?!Bab 8 kan belum dipelajarin...'  
'Bisa ulangin gak,hah?'  
'Naniyo sensei?'  
'NA-NIIII?'  
'Demi Ramen!apa salah saya,sehingga harus menghadapi ulangan mendadak gini?bab 8 lagi...bab 8 kan belum pernah dipelajari,papih Minato…Mamih Kushina HELEP-HELEP!'  
'Tidaaaakkk!demi byakugan!  
'Demi AKAMARU!AUUUU…Jacob THE WOLFMAN,sodara gue,bantuin gue…AUUUUUU'  
'DEMI TINDIKAN PAIN!DEMI KERTAS-KERTAS GUE!'  
'Helep-helep!mata sharinggan gue mau copot nih,mamih,papih!'  
'Ampunilah dosaku…'  
'APAH?ulangan?ulangan itu apa ya?aku harus nanya ke Guy-sensei nih..'  
'Demi Duid brow!'  
'Demi SamehadaKU!'  
'Demi tulang-tulang gue yang kuat!'  
'Demi Akang gue!Monyetsu!eh salah…MANGETSU!'  
'Gue mau mati aja dah!'  
'Demi Venus Fly Trap gue…'  
'Demi kacamata gue,demi rambut merah gue,demi Klan uzumaki!'  
'Hiksss,air mata…oh air mata…'  
'Demi SHINRA-TENSEI,demi CHIBAKU-TENSEI,Demi Amegakura,Demi MAJALAH DAN DUNIA PERBOKEP-an,Demi Jiraiya-sensei,Demi Traktiran Iruka sensei,Demi Akatsuki,demi Konan cayank,demi Nagato may besfren,Demi Rinengan,DEMI PIERCHING GUE!Gue gak sangggguuuuppp!gue kaga tau ape-ape sama nieh pelajaran!'  
Jeritan Hati sang murid-murid 2B,sangatlah menderita…apa lagi Leader kita terchintah (ohok-ohok)  
Author juga jadi ikut sedih nih,hiks-hiks yang sabar ya kalian semua…

Bagaimana dengan Akatsuki 2B?apakah mereka sanggup menghadapi ulangan dadakan ini?Ini hari kedua lo?Ganbate buat Akatsuki!  
SEEEPPP!bakal kita lanjutin di Chapter selanjutnya…Chapter 7 "Hari Kedua…GANBATE part 2"

* * *

**YAAAWWW!Akhirnya bisa Apdet lagi…Maap readers,Chapter ini terbagi menjadi 2 Bagian,kalian tunggu aja ya di Chapter selanjutnya…penasaran?Tungguin aja aku bilang…Maap juga kalo Chapter ini makin GAJE,GARING…hiks maklumi lah Readers…**

**Oke,yang baik,yang kece,yang cantik,yang ganteng,yang ngaku pacarnya Itachi/Sasuke,kalo boleh,Minato Review nya ya…eh salah,Minta Reviewnya ya…  
Arigatou gozaimasu mina…yang udah mau baca…**


	7. Hari Kedua GANBATE part 2

**Author:Faineleh!Author apdet lagi,yeee beri tepuk tangan!  
Readers :Huuuuu!nista thor,nista…*Author dilempar sandal jepit*  
Mumpung hari libur…Author harus rajin ngelanjutin fic ini,yah walopun cuman satu Chapter/Minggu ._. yang penting Readers tetep setia ya nunggu fic diapdet,hehe :D Yosh,kita lanjut!  
sebelumnya Author mau berterimakasih buat yang udah review di Chapter sebelumnya,Arigatou!**

**Warning :Typo(s),Garing,GAJE,Nista,OOC,banyak OC dan rated T :D**

**Genre :Humor/Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer :Sudah pada tau kan kalo all Chara Naruto punya Mbah Masashi kisimoto ^^**

**********Note :Disini,anggap semua Chara yang berperan sebagai murid di KHS,semuanya berumur 16-17 tahun ^^**

**Akatsuki Happiness  
Chapter 7  
"Hari Kedua GANBATE **part 2**"**

"DEG-DEG" Jantung semua murid 2B berdetak kencang,mereka hampir prustasi mau menghadapi ulangan dadakan bersama Ibiki-sensei ini (Belum juga mulai,udah prustasi lagee X_X)

"Baik!kita mulai…kalian tulis jawabannya di lembar jawaban dengan benar!" Perintah Ibiki-sensei sambil membagikan kertas ulangan dan juga lembar jawaban. murid-murid kembali prustasi ditambah keringet dingin,  
Setelah semua Murid sudah dapat Soal dan lembar jawabannya,ulangan pun dimulai.

"Yosh!kalian buka soal ulangannya! (kenapa dibuka?!karena Ibiki-sensei ngasih soalnya ditutup (baca : dibalik ) Kerjakan! (yaiyalah…palagi,dijilat?kaga lah) waktunya 60 menit dari sekarang!" Ibiki pun menuju meja guru.

'GLEK'

Si Bokep membuka lembaran soal Ulangan PKN,dan mendapati satu soal ulangan,hanya satu soal ulangan,What?!

'Hah?!cuman satu soal?!' Pain mebulatkan matanya sambil menatap soal ulangan dekat-dekat.

"Nar,nar ini ciyus cuman satu soal?!" bisik Pain pada Naruto yang ada disebelahnya.

"Hn,iya…" Jawab Naruto jutek.

"Ih,kok gitu sih…kamu marah ya ke aku?" Tanya pain sambil monyongin bibirnya.

"Hn,gak kok!baca dulu deh soalnya!pasti kamu kaget!"

Pain pun membaca soalnya,

'WHAT?!' Batin Pain kaget gak karuan,sambil megang dadanya kaya orang sesak napas,  
isi soal tersebut ternyata adalah :  
Jelaskan sejarah Kemerdekaan Konoha (Hah?!sejak kapan Desa merdeka?!) saat dibawah Pimpinan Hokage Hashirama senju!lalu tuliskan Proklamasi Kemerdekaan Konoha -?-,dan Undang-undang dasar Konoha tahun 1***! (soal PKN Ala Author,wkwkwkwk)

'TIDAAAAAKKKK!' Jerit Hati Pain terdesak sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut durennya,dia tidak mengetahui soal tentang Konoha,apa lagi kemerdekaanya,terus proklamasi sama UUD nya…  
Pain pun melirik isi Kelas 2B,wajah murid-murid terlihat tidak prustasi lagi saat mengetahui soal ulangannya kayak gini,

'ASEEEKKK!gue kira soalnya banyak!ternyata cuman satu,terus gampang lagi…gini sih nilai gue juga bakal 100' Sasuke sombong Mode:ON.

'Fiuh,dikirain Soalnya susah,kalo ini sih…pasti bisa lah!' batin kiba sambil menghela napas.

'Ini sih gampang,dikirain susah…Yosh!gue pasti bisa!'

'Hah~dikirain soal yang bisa bikin gue jantungan…eh ternyata gampang :D'

Murid 2B pun mulai mengisi soalnya dengan hati berseri-seri (Seri berapa nak? ._.)  
oya Kecuali Akatsuki,yang tidak tau menau tentang konoha. mereka masih prustasi -_-" Hati mereka kembali menjerit.

'Sialan!gue kaga tau apa-apa tentang kemerdekaan Konoha!' Batin Kisame panik

'Oh no,Oh Tidak,Oh no,Oh tidak!gue gak tau harus jawab apa!' Zetsu udah ngeluarin Air matanya.  
Begitu juga dengan Kakuzu yang udah ngelap airmatanya pake Duid.  
Pain pun melirik kekasih tercintah,terlihat wajahnya Konan biasa-biasa saja,malah dia sudah mulai mengisi soal ulangannya.

'Iiiih,kok Konan udah mulai ngisi jawaban sih?pinter amet yak…duh mo nyontek tapi jauh!' Batin Pain masih sambil Lirik Konan.

'Aih BAKA!kenapa gue gak nyontek si Naruto aja ya?!' Pain pun memulai niat buruknya itu,perlahan dia menggeser posisinya agar lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

'Hihihihiiii,pasti berhasil…' batin pain sambil ketawa Nista,dia pun mulai nyontek jawaban saja,untungnya si Naruto tidak mengetahuinya.  
Ibiki –sensei lagi sibuk BBM-an di meja guru,jadi dia tidak mengetahui Aksi Pain. Murid-murid lain juga masih sibuk ngisi Jawaban ulangan.

Naruto masih sibuk ngisi jawabannya,

'Proklamasi ya?awalnya gini kan…kami penduduk desa konoha dengan ini menjatakan kemerdekaan Konoha…' Naruto pun mengisi Jawaban Proklamasi Konoha.  
Pain dari tadi udah copas jawaban Naruto,senyum keberhasilan yang licik terpasang dibibirnya yang doer itu #oops *Author dirinengan Pain*.

Tiba-tiba Naruto melirik kesebelahnya,mendapati pain yang lagi sibuk copas jawabannya…

"Eh eh eh…copas ya?seneng ya dapet jawaban dari orang lain?" Bisik Naruto pada Pain yang masih belum sadar aksi nyonteknya udah ketauan.  
"Iya nih…lagi copas…eh tunggu.."  
Aura Kyuubi Naruto udah keluar(?)

"Eeeh,ketauan deh…" pain memberi watados pada Naruto.

"Awas ya lo,nanti istirahat bakal gue jadiin lo mie RAMEN!" Bisik Naruto pake jari tengah.(kenapa bisik-bisik?yah kalo enggak bisik-bisik,nanti ketauan deh…)

"Eeeh…maap-maap nar,gue kan gak tau tentang kemerdekaan Konoha,jdi plis lah kasih tau jawabannya!kan nanti istirahat elo yang bakal gue traktir Mie Ramen :D bukan gue yang dijadiin Ramen" Pain memelas,pake Puppy eyes no jutsu.

"DASAR KETUA BAKA!" bisik naruto Sambil Marah.

"Hehehe,mau ramen gak?"

"Iiiih,I I iya deh!nanti traktir Ramennya jadi 7 Porsi yah!"

"Oke lah,no Problem!mana Jawabannya ,liat…"

"Hiks!nih…cepet nulisnya!baru aja kemaren sombong dapet Poin pelajaran IPSN,eh pas ulangan PKn enggak bisa…huuuu payah lo ah" Ejek Naruto,

"Ehehee,gue kan gak jago dipelajaran PKN bro…" Pain nyengir kuda.

Naruto cuman bisa pasrah sambil memutar bola matanya,Akhirnya sukses..Pain mengcopas jawaban Naruto.

'AWAS aja ya…nanti kalo dia nyontek lagi di ulangan,bakal gue tabok Pake ekor Kyuubi gue nanti!' Batin Naruto sambil natap sinis ke Pain yang lagi sibuk Copas…

"Etdaaah!liat itu si Ketua nyontek ke Naruto!" Bisik Zetsu ke Kakuzu.

"ckckck,mesti kita Laporin ke sensei nih,Zet!" Jawab Kakuzu.

"Yang ada nanti kita diRinengan!lo mau?"  
seketika Kakuzu keringet dingin,

"Kaga deh…terus nasib kita gimana dong?"

"tenang dulu zu…eeeuumm,kita search di Google aja!"

"Nah!betul lo,kenapa gak dari tadi sih?udah buru,search di gogel!"

"Gugel bukan gogel odong!"

"Ya..ya..ya cepet-cepet!"

Zetsu dan Kakuzu pun mulai ngesearch jawaban lewat google di HAPE BB Zetsu yang warnanya Ijo. (emang ada?!)  
Aksi mereka berdua pun juga tidak diketahui oleh Ibiki-sensei dan Murid 2B yang lain…  
Bagaimana dengan Nasib Kisame?  
Eitsss….ternyata dia udah berhasil nyontek jawabannya Lee,itu juga dengan perjuangan…Habisnya,Tulisan Lee acak aduuutt dut dut…

'Iiiih,si lee tulisannya absrak banget sih?susah deh jadinya mo copas…itu A atau U sih?AAARGGHH!' Kisame stres ngeliat tulisan Lee ,tapi akhir-akhirnya dia bisa ngecopas juga jawaban lee.  
Sedari tadi Konan lancar-lancar aja ngisi Jawaban,tanpa lirik kanan-Kiri,tanpa lirik atas-bawah (hah?!emangnya di atas-bawah ada apa gitu?) tanpa lirik arah utara-selatan,tanpa lirik arah barat-timur *author lebay* .Ternyata,Ratu Kertas Akatsuki kita pinter juga yah?10 jempol deh buat mba konan…Minjem dong jempolnya…wkwkwk #PLAK.

Beberapa Menit kemudian…

"Baik!sudah lewat 60 menit!semuanya kumpulkan ulangannya!" Teriak Ibiki-sensei dari meja guru.

'Fiuh..untung ada Naruto…terimakasih tuhan…' Batin pain lega,ulangan hasil copas nya sudah selesai.

Semua Murid mengumpulkan Ulangannya,terlihat raut wajah murid 2B berseri-seri di wajah mereka.

'Sukses ulangan PKN hari ini!' Kira-kira begitu Isi Hati mereka,yah kecuali yang nyontek kaya mereka *nunjuk Pain sama Kisame*.  
Setelah semua ulangan sudah dikumpulkan,ibiki-sensei pun meninggalkan Ruang kelas 2B.

"**KRING-KRANG-KRENG-KROOOOONG!"  
**Bunyi bell istirahat baru KHS berbunyi dengan Noraknya.

**Masih di Kelas 2B**

"Pain-kun…(gak cocok dipanggil kun -_-")" Sapa Konan dari belakang pain.

"Eeeh…Konan cayank…" Balas Pain penuh cinta,Aseekk…

"Tadi lo bisa gak ulangannya?"

"bi-bi…Biii"  
(Tobi :Manggil saya,pain-senpai? Pain :Eh?!ape sih lo tiba-tiba nongol,BUKAN! Tobi :Oh…)

"Bisa kok,nan…keliatannya kamu jago ya di pelajaran PKN?dari tadi aku ngelirik kamu,lancar-lancar aja ngejawab ulangannya" Tanya Pain.

"Hehe!gak kok,cuman waktu itu aku suka baca tentang sejarah-sejarah Desa-desa…jadi aku tau deh tentang Konoha…"

"Oohhh pantesan fiiih…."

"Konan-chan!jajan yuuk…" Tiba-tiba Kimei nongol…

"eh?!Kimei…yuk kita jajan…eh Pain,lo udah kenalan belom sama temen gue?" Tanya Konan sambil nunjuk Kimei.

"Be belum nan,kenalin dong…"

"Nih namanya Kimei,kimei kenalin pacar gue…Pain" (Aseekk!pacar euy!)

"Takut ah nan,bisi ditusuk sama Pierchingnya itu…terus mukanya serem lagi…" Kimei malah sembunyi dibalik badan Konan,Pain cuman bisa cengo dibilang serem sama temen barunya itu,yang ada Hatinya JLEB banget.

"Mo gimana juga,dia tetep Pacar gue (Aseeekk…) dah ah,sana kenalan dong!"

"Hehe maaf ya Pain…gue Kimei…" sapa Kimei menundukan badannya.

"Gue Pain,ketua Akatsuki …"

"Oooh gitu,cukup tau…" Kimei beroh-oh ria,  
tiba-tiba nongol Aiko dan Haruka.

"Kalo gue Aiko,ini Haruka!elo Pain kan?beli dimana pierchingnya?" Aiko mau kenalan ato mau banyak bacot sih?

"Berisik Aiko…" sahut Konan .

"Iyaaa gue pain,nih pierching beli di Toko 'Punkers Sejati'!kenapa nanya-nanya?lo mau beli juga?" jawab pain masang muka polos.

"Eh gak kok…" Aiko ketakutan sama muka polos Pain (polos kok serem sih?kasian lo pain…mo gimana juga muka pain tetep serem yah? #PLAK)

"udah ah banyak bacot kita!Yuk kita ke kantin,Konan" Ajak Haruka pada Konan,

"Hn,yaudah deh!Yuk…dadah Abang Pain!" lambai konan pada pain,Pain pun membalas lambaian konan,

'Tuh temen-temen ceweknya Konan rempong plus banyak bacot ya?hah perempuan merepotkan saja…'(nah?loh?kok kaya Shikamaru sih?) Batin Pain.

Kisame,Zetsu dan Kakuzu dateng menghampiri Pain,

"Hei Pain!" sapa Kisame ramah (tumben).

"Hn…" jawab pain,

"Lo tadi nyontek ya?" Tanya zetsu sambil bisik-bisik.

"Hehe…kok tau sih?kamu ngeStalk aku ya pas Ulangan…" jawab pain.

"Orang kamu ketauan nyontek si Naruto kok…tapi si sensei bejat itu gak tau kok..." Sahut Kakuzu sambil ngitung duidnya.

"Heheee!kalian dapet jawaban dari mana?"

"Gue sama Kakuzu dapet jawaban dari google…" jawab Zetsu sambil nyengir serem.

"Oooh,kalo kamu kis?"

"Gu..guee..nyontek si Lee…" Jawab kisame sambil sisik-sisik,eh salah…maksud sambil bisk-bisik...

"Wah!sama dong…tos dulu dong!" sahut Pain bangga.

"Hehehe,sut ya ketua,suuutt!jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa!" mohon Kisame pake nyengir Ikan.

"Iya iya,lo juga ya!jaga Rahasia!"

"Ckckck,dasar Ikan sama Ketua tukang nyontek!" Sahut Zetsu sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yey!elo juga nyontek ke Google!" Ujar Pain sambil melet-melet ke Zetsu.

"Hehe,iya juga yah…"

Tiba-tiba nongol lah Uzumaki NARUTO…

"Heh Pain!mana?katanya mo nraktir gue Ramen 7 Porsi…" Naruto menangih traktirannya.

"Eh…*garuk-garuk kepala* *nengok duid kakuzu* oke!bentar yah!" tiba-tiba Pain nyomot duid kakuzu yang lagi diitungnya.

'SET!'

"Du…du..duid gue masbro…" mata Kakuzu berkaca-kaca…

"Diem lo!kalo enggak *nunjuk mata Rinegan*,nanti juga elo bakal dapet uangkan dari jualan krim keriput itachi di panti jompo!" Pain mengancam Kakuzu,bikin Kakuzu ketakutan.

"I I I iyaa…sok ambil duidnya…ahahaha" Jawab Kakuzu ketakutan,hampir mo ngompol pula dia.

"Oke sip!yuk Nar kita ke Kantin…" Ajak Pain sambil narik tangan Naruto. (ecie cieee…)  
Duo Duren itu pun meninggalkan kelas 2B.

"wkwkwkwk!kasian pula nasib kau,Kakuzu…" Zetsu ngakak didepan Kakuzu.

"Yiiiih!reseh!udah ah biarin aja!toh gue juga masih punya duid kok…di dompet yang gambar !" Sahut Kakuzu pake sewot.

"wkwkwk,seterah deh…yuk ah jajan!laper gue…" ajak Zetsu ke KakuKisa.

"Yuuuk!" jawab KakuKisa. Trio seram Itu pun meninggalkan kelas 2B.

* * *

**Kelas 2A  
**

Ooooh,malangnya nasib mu…anak-anak 2A,ternyata si Oro-sensei masih ada di Kelas 2A,dia masih sibuk ngejelasin rumus-rumus kimia yang membosankan,bikin anak-anak udah pada bikin Danau.

"Zzzzzz,tobi anak baek mau lollipop rasa Kek Madara…ZZZzzzzz…." Tobi ngigau plus bikin danau (lah gimana cara danaunya terbentuk?) disebelah Itachi,bikin Itachi jadi gak nyaman aja,

"Duuuh,ah Tobiii!bangun dong!jadi gak Fokus nih gue belajarnya!" Itachi mukul-mukul Kepala Tobi kasar (Itu cara membangunkan anak Autis).

"Huaaah!Oro-sensei…kapan nih selesai pelajaran…kan udah Bell istirahat…" Sahut Shikamaru dengan tampang ngantuknya.

"Iya sensei,jangan lama-lama dong,nanti kita kepinteran..." kata si KM,Gaara.

"Eeeh,yaudah deh,ini udah lebih dari 5 menit...sok Kalian Boleh istirahat!" Oro-sensei akhirnya membolehkan anak-anak 2A istirahat.

"YEEEE!arigatou oro-sensei..." sahut anak-anak 2A girang sambil beresin buku pelajarannya.

Hampir semua anak 2A udah keluar kelas,Oro-sensei masih sibuk ngeberesin Buku perpus yang baru dipinjamnya.

"Eh Itachi cantik!" Sahut Oro-sensei ke Itachi yang baru mau keluar kelas.

'Nih sensei,mau apa lagi sieh?gue udah ditinggalin sama DeiSasoTobiDan nih ah!' Batin Itachi geram.

"I..i..iya sensei...ada apa?" jawab Itachi gak Iklash.

"Tolong bantuin sensei,balikin nih semua buku-buku fisika ke Perpus lagi!"

"HAH?!"

"Hah-hah,heh-hoh...udah sono cepet,"

"Tapi sensei,gue gak tau dimana perpusnya..."

"Halah,yaudah...Akira...temenin sama bantuin Itachi balikin buku ke Perpus gih!" tiba-tiba Oro-sensei ngajak Akira segala.

"HAH?!kok gue sensei?" Akira Jawsdrop.

"Udah sono cepet bantuin Itachi,dia gak tau perpus dimana!dah,Oro-sensei mau istirahat dulu!" Seenak jidat,Oro-sensei meninggalkan Itachi dan Akira yang kebingungan.

"Ehem-ehem,Akira...nanti lo nyusul yah ke kantin,gue sama Miho ke kantin duluan yak!" sahut Yuki Pake ehem-ehem.

"Eh!tungguin lah..." Akira memelas,

"Lo kan tau,perpus sama kelas kita jaraknya jauh!jadi kita duluan aja deh,DAH!" Miho dan Yuki pun meninggalkan Akira dan Itachi di kelas 2A,emang isi kelas itu tinggal Itachi dan Akira berdua.

Akira sweat drop,"Eeeh,Itachi-san,yuk kita balikin buku ke perpus..."

Itachi Blussing,"Eehehe,yuk...sumpah nih bukunya berat banget :D"

"Dah,makanya aku bantuin..." Akira segera meraih buku itu,eeeh...tapi malah kena tangan Itachi bukan bukunya, tangan mereka berdua pun bersentuhan... (Harus ada Sound effect nih!apa SFX nya readers?SWIT WIW!)

"Eh...maaf Itachi san,gu gu guee gak sengaja!sumpah..." kata Akira sambil Blussing.

"Haha,gak papa kok,nih bukunya...yok kita ke perpus!" ajak Itachi malu-malu.

Akira menerima buku dari Itachi,akhirnya mereka berdua pun ergi meninggalkan kelas 2A lalu menuju Perpus.

**Kantin KHS**

Seperti biasa,Kantin KHS suasana nya ramai , ditambah ada satu Konter yang baru dibuka,yaitu Cabang Ichiraku ramen yang langsung diserbu sama anak-anak KHS,terutama naruto sama Pain.

"Pak teuchi!kok bisa ada di sini?terus Ichiraku ramen yang disana siapa yang jaga?Ayame kan sekolah juga di sini?" tanya naruto sksd.

"Heh nak!saya bukan Teuchi ,saya kembarannya..." jawab bapak tua itu *PLAK* yang mukanya mirip sama Pak teuchi.

"Ooooh,mukanya mirip sih pak (yaiyalah,namanya juga kembaran) terus nama bapak siapa?" tanya naruto sksd lagi.

"Nama bapak Chiteu,(WOW!ternyata oh ternyata,pak Teuchi punya kembaran,yah anggap aja ada lah...)mo mesen berapa porsi nak?"

"Aku 7 porsi pak,yang bayarin dia ya pak!" Naruto pun menunjuk Pain.

"Heeuh,buat dia 7 porsi pak,kalo saya cukup 1 porsi..." Jawab Pain tampang muka biasa,gak sedih uangnya buat dipake nraktir Naruto (yaiyalah,orang itu uangnya Kakuzu!)

"woy!cepetan lo nar!kaga usah banyak Bacot,gue juga mau Beli Ramen!" teriak Kiba dari belakang naruto dan Pain.

"Iya-iya sabar ya semuanya,kan harus ngantri..." jawab naruto menenangkan semua anak-anak KHS yang lagi rusuh didepan konter Ichiraku,yang ada anak-anak itu makin rusuh,

"Cepet dong nar!"

"Gue juga mau beli RAMEN!"

"Semuanya tenang dulu!Ayame ada disini!" Ayame datang di waktu yang tepat,siap untuk membantu Pak Chiteu.

"Ayame sini cepet bantuin om!" ajak pak chiteu.

"oke om,sabar-sabar semuanya pasti dapet!" Ayame menenangkan suasana.

"Yeeey!" anak-anak didepan Konter ichiraku tak rusuh lagi,mereka pun mengantri secara tertib...  
Yah begitulah,keadaan kantin KHS saat dibukanya Cabang Ichiraku Ramen.

**Di Meja Kantin...**

"Tobi,lo jahat banget ninggalin Itachi!" Kata sasori sambil ngunyah Rotinya.

"Abis Ita-senpai nya lelet banget,cuman mau ngambil uang jajan doang...yaudah deh,Tobi tinggalin,terus ikut sama SasoDeiDan-senpai!" Jawab Tobi sambil megang-megang Lolipop (Kenapa dipegang aja?karena kalo dijilat,otomatis Tobi buka topeng dong di depan Umum...)

"Cih!merasa terganggu gue istirahat sama lo bi..." Kata Deidara jutek sambil makan Takoyaki.

"Hiiii,dei-senpai gak boleh gitu,tobi bukan penggangu kok,kan tobi anak Baeeek!"

"Eh-eh,SLUUURRP,liat tuh SLLUURRP!" Kata Hidan sambil Meneguk Darah (Ritual) sapi yang dia bawa dari markas,(Hoeeekss)

"Lo ngomong apa sih dan?!" tanya sasori.

"Itu si Itachi,SLURRP,sama Akira jalan berduaan!SLURRRP!" Hidan menunjuk Itachi yang lagi jalan berdua sama Akira,tentunya lagi bawa buku,Mereka harus ngelewatin Kantin dulu sebelum ke perpus

"Wuiiih!baru aja kemaren berantem...sekarang udah akur lagi,hebat bener si Itachi bisa dimaafin secepat itu sama Cewe!" Ujar Deidara takjub.

"Wkwkwkwk,diliat-liat,mereka cocok juga yah ^^" puji Sasori.

"Wah!jangan-jangan Ita-senpai tadi lelet,cuman gara-gara mau jalan bareng sama Akira lagi..." Tebak Tobi,bikin SasoDeiDan jadi ber 'Cie-cie' ria...

"Cieee-cieee,betul juga kayanya bi..."

"Ecie-cieee...co cwit!"

Untungnya saja Itachi gak ngedenger Ucapan SasoDeiTobiDan itu,dia lagi sibuk ngomong sama akira.

* * *

"Itachi-san klan uchiha kan?" Akira memecah suasana Yang sepi kaya kuburan.

"Hehe,iya...kenapa masalah bua..."

"Gak kok,GAK MASALAH!Itachi-san hehe..." Akira memotong kata-kata Itachi,Itachi pun Sweatdrop

"eeh,gausah manggil pake -san dong,panggil aja nama..." ujar Itachi.

"eeh,gak papa nih..Itachi?"

"Yah,gak papa..anggap aja kita dah Akrab!" (Aseeeek)

"O..o..oke...:D" Akira nyengir ke Itachi.

"kalo istirahat gini,perpus rame gak?" Itachi berbasa-basi sama Akira,yah biar ada percakapan lah,

"Kadang rame,kadang enggak..." jawab Akira tersenyum tipis.

'DAG-DIG-DUG' bunyi jantung Itachi,Adanya Akira disebelahnya sukses meggelarkan Konser meriah di Hati Itachi,Konser Keriput DAG-DIG-DUG.

**'**OMG,hati gue kenapa sih?jadi DAG-DIG-DUG geneh...disebelahnya... '  
(Author :Itu berarti ada perasaan Dihatimu chi...  
Itachi :Macacih thor?cius?miapa?  
Author :Mioyeng! *ngebentak Itachi*  
Itachi :#PUNDUNG)

Setelah perjalanan,Akira dan Itachi pun sampai di perpus,beri tepuk tangan yang meriah semuanya! #PLAK

"Nih,perpus KHS...ayo masuk Itachi..." Ajak Akira,Akhirnya mereka berdua memasuki perpus,di dalam perpus ternyata ada dua Orang yang lagi pacaran di dalam...siapakah itu...  
Naruhina?Bukan,PainKonan?kaga lah,kan pain lagi di kantin,NejiTen?Neji lagi sibuk nyisir dikamar mandi,SaIno?Bukan,AsumaKurenai?Kagalah,sensei di KHS pacaran di perpus?kaga elit masbro!Oh ternyata...

"SASUKEEEE!" Itachi kaget ngeliat sasuke lagi baca buku sambil suap-suapan gorengan sama Sakura di Perpus.

"Lo,elo udah ganti cewe lagi...?"Itachi kaget gak Karuan,ternyata sang otouto adalah Playboy.

"Eh,aniki...iya nih,cinta gue Abadi hanya buat Sakura bukan yang lain...  
(Author :cieee sasuke...Swit swiw,co cweet deh...prikitiew...AAAA!*Author di chidori sama sasuke karena banyak bacot*)  
abis si Karin juga sekarang malah sama si Suigetsu" (Etdah!si Sasuke pacaran sehari doang sama Karin?!)

"Ih,sasu-kun co cweet deh :*" Kata sakura Lebay sambil nyuapin sasuke bakwan.

'Huh,untungnya aja...Si Yuki kaga tau tentang ini...' Batin akira,dibelakang Itachi.

"Eh,Aniki juga udah punya pacar ya?eh itukan si Akira!" dengan polos Sasuke berkata,

"HEEEH!BAKA!gue sama Itachi kaga Pacaran,TEME!" Akira sewot,Itachi juga sewot tapi pake Blussing.

"Ih,kaga Sasuke!gue ma akira gak pacaran kok,kita cuman ngerjain tugas dari Oro-sensei aja,suruh balikin nih buku barengan!" Kata Itachi.

"Hih!si Oro-sensei Baka itu..." kata sasuke sambil ngangkat-ngangkat bahunya.

"Ssst,di perpus gak boleh pada berisik tau ^^" Sakura mengingatkan,

"Udah ah!jadi banyak bacot kan,kita taro aja Bukunya disana,Yuk Itachi!" Akira dan Itachi meninggalkan SasuSaku yang kembali suap-suapan lagi.

"Taro Bukunya di sini Itachi..." Suruh Akira,

"Oke sip,SUDAH!yeeee, Faineleh...bisa ke kantin juga..." Autis Itachi Mode:ON,

Akira Tertawa kecil pada Itachi,Mereka berdua pun menuju pintu keluar Perpus KHS,

"Sampai jumpa di rumah kita,Sasuke tersayang!" (katanya sih,setiap pulang sekolah,sekarang itachi mampir dulu ke rumahnya,baru balik ke Markas) pamit Itachi pada Sasuke yang masih suap-suapan sama Sakura,Akira dan Sakura pun Sweatdrop.

"Hn..." jawab sasuke singkat.

'Yah!kembalilah ke Neraka,aniki!' batin sasuke iblis.

**Di Jalan Menuju Kantin,**

"Oh ya,Chi...jangan kasih tau ya Ke Yuki kalo si Sasuke dah pacaran lagi sama Sakura!" Bisik Akira.

"Oooh,ya ya oke..."

"Kasian,nanti dia Makin GILA lagi,lo gak mau kan kelas 2A rusuh lagi gara-gara si Yuki?wkwkwk"

"hahaha,iya deh..lo mau ke Kantin kan?"

"I i iyaa...kenapa?"

"Bareng yuk..." (swit SWIW!)

Seketika,Akira pun Blussing,

"Yaudah,yuk..." Jawab akira malu-malu kucing.  
Ecie-ciee,mereka berdua pun menuju Kantin.

(Cieee yang udah Akrab mah beda :*)

**Kantin KHS**

"Ehem-ehem...Itachi,kayanya udah punya cewe nih...wkwkwk" Tiba-tiba zetsu nongol ngagetin Itachi dan Akira.

"KYAAAA!mahluk apa ini?" tanya Akira kaget sambil nyumput ke belakang Itachi.

"HEH!sembarangan aja ya lo zet!gue kaga pacaran!" bentak Itachi ke Zetsu yang lagi ngakak.

"Abisnya udah keliatan akrab banget..." Ujar Zetsu.

"Tenang,akira,dia bukan mahluk apa-apa kok,cuman manusia item putih aja,kalo ijo-ijo dikepalanya jangan dipikirin ya!" Itachi berusaha menenangkan Akira yang hampir jantungan liat Zetsu.

"Iyah,gak papa kok chi,cuman kaget aja,baru pertama kali liat manusia yang gak normal kaya dia..." Jawab Akira masih ketakutan.

"Kenalin,gue Zetsu..." ajak Zetsu berkenalan,yang ada Akira makin ketakutan.

"Cukup tau nama anda,saya Akira..." akira kembali nyumput dibalik Itachi,malah dibalik Rambutnya Itachi.

"Hikksss,kau tega Itachi-hime...kamu pacaran sama Orang lain!" si Kisi udah nongol aja,

"Gue dah bilang kis!gue gak pacaran ma dia!" bentak Itachi lagi,

"Oooh,untung saja...masih ada kesempatan" jawab Kisame lega.

"itachi,gue kumpul ma temen-temen gue ya!DAH!" pamit Akira pada Itachi . Konser meriah Itachi pun selesai dhatinya,

"Dah!" jawab Itachi.

'Padahal tadi,gue mau ngajak dia istirahat bareng...Hikss' batin Itachi sedih.

"Sudah!jangan sedih masbro,mending kita beli es-krim di sana!" Hibur Zetsu pada Itachi.

"Sejak kapan lo suka es-krim?" tanya Itachi.

"Hehehe,sejak negara api menyerang!" jawab Zetsu.

Akhirnya Zetsu,Itachi dan Kisame ke konter Es-krim,

eeumm ada yang tau dimana Kakuzu?dia lagi dipojokan kantin ngitungin duidnya,makanya dia enggak ikut Zetsu sama Kisame.

Tak berapa lama Kemudian,

"**NENG-NENG-NONG-NENG-NENG-NENG-NONG-NENG!"**

Bell masuk Konoha berbunyi dengan Noraknya (Lagi?!) Murid-murid pun memasuki kelas masing-masing.

**Kelas 2A  
**Di Kelas 2A,pelajaran ke dua adalah pelajaran,eeerrr pelajaran seni.  
(SasoDei :HAH SENI THOR?Cius?!Miapa?!  
Author :Ia cius,kenapa gak mau?yaudah biar diganti pelajaran Matematika aja!  
SasoDei :Eh jangan thor...  
Author :Yaudah,makanya jangan banyak bacot!kalo seneng biasa aja,gausah lebay!  
SasoDei :iya deh thor...)

Author gak tau harus siapa yang jadi Guru Seni di KHS,masa Minato?masa kurenai?masa sih Asuma?Kushina?kushina mah ibu rumah tangga,Ebisu?Haduh,Mei Terumi?yang ada anak-anak pada ngiler,Tobirama?terlalu dingin,Raido?gak cocok,Yamato?tidak-tidak!Deidara?lah...kan deidara murid di KHS!jadilah Author putuskan untuk membuat OC Guru,wkwkwk.  
Guru Pelajaran Seni adalah Rizuki-sensei (Cewe,berambut panjang bewarna Hitam,mata Biru.)

"Konichiwa mina..." Sapa Rizuki-sensei.

"Konichiwa Rizuki-sensei..." jawab Murid 2A.

"Oy,sakura...rizuki-sensei guru apa?" bisik sasori bertanya ke sakura yg ada didepannya.

"Hn,guru Seni,kenapa Masbuloh?" jawab Sakura jutek.

"HAAAAHHH?!SENI!" SasoDei kegirangan.

"Hiks,gue gak nyangka bakal belajar pelajaran seni secepat ini Dei" Ucap sasori terharu pake meler,sambil pegangan tangan sama Dei.

"Aku juga gak nyangka Danna...Hiks"  
Yah,taulah yang Seniman pasti berbeda.

Akhirnya,Rizuki-sensei pun memulai Pelajaran.

"Baik anak-anak,kita mulai pelajarannya...sebelumnya,sensei mau nanya nih..."

"nanya apa sensei,kenapa aku ganteng ya?" tanya si KM,Gaara dengan Geer nya,

"yih,bukan itu Gaara..."

"Terus apa dong sensei?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Heeumm,menurut kalian,Seni itu apa sieh?" tanya Rizuki-sensei lembut.

"aha!Sensei!Seni itu abadi dan akan selalu dikenang!" tiba-tiba si seniman boneka itu lansung jawab.

"Hah?!Abadi?" tanya Rizuki-sensei.

"Salah dana!di dunia ini gak ada yang Abadi,Seni itu Ledakan!" taulah siapa ini~

"Hah?ledakan?" tanya Rizuki-sensei lagi.

"Salah,Seni itu Ritual Dewa Jashin!"

"Salah bego!Seni itu molor!"

"Hah?!kok pada ngaco sih?" Rizuki-sensei makin bingung.

"Seni itu Lolipop,sensei!"

"Seni itu Keriput!"

"Seni itu Angin!" Pasti ini Temari.

"Seni itu Taekwondo!" Miho ikut-ikutan.

"Seni itu Rambut gue!"

"Seni itu PASIR!" weleh si KM gak mau kalah,

"Salah,Seni itu Boneka Batman!" Kankuro juga gak mau kalah.

"Seni itu Kecantikan,sensei..." Centil nya Ino Mode:ON

"Seni itu Serangga!" ngaco nih si Shino.

"Setop-setop!Kok pada ngaco sih kalian ini?" bentak rizuki-sensei udah prustasi .semua murid kembali diam.

"Masa kalian gak tau sih,apa artinya itu Seni..."

"Kita gak tau sensei..." si KM menjawab.

"Etdah!nih anak-anak kesambet apa ya?" Rizuki-sensei sukses prustasi.

"Yang paling benar,Seni adalah Keindahan yang menakjubkan!" tiba-tiba Yuki menjawab pertanyaan Rizuki-sensei.

"WAOW!" Murid-murid ikutan takjub sama Jawaban yuki.

"Hah!itu baru namanya jawaban yang benar,sensei setuju sama Kamu,Yuki!" akhirnya Rizuki-sensei mendapatkan jawaban terbenar (menurutnya)

"Hahay!Jelas gituloh,siapa dulu dong Yukiii!" Yuki sombong Mode:ON

"Cih!tuh cewe angker sombong banget sih Un..." bisik Dei ke Sasori.

"Iya,padahal kan jawabannya salah banget!" jawab sasori.

"betul un!"

Setelah menanyakan 'Apa itu Seni' Rizuki-sensei pun mulai membagi Tugas.

"Ehem-ehem!anak-anak...kalian akan diberi tugas oleh sensei!kalian harus mencari tentang Kesenian dari Negara Indonesia (Wuihh!Indonesia euy!) lalu dijelaskan!minimal kalian cari 4 kesenian Indonesia .Kalian mengerjakan Tugas ini dengan Kelompok kecil kalian ya!"

"HAH?!negara Indonesia?yang mana ya sensei?" tanya Kankuro (Huuu,kankuro upay gak tau Indonesia!)

"Search dong di Google!" jawab Rizuki sensei.

"Hn,iya deh..."

"kalian sudah diberi kelompok kecil kan..." tanya Rizuki-sensei.

"Udah Kok Sensei..." jawab si KM

"Yasudah kalo begitu...tinggal kerjakan kan,tugas nya akan dikumpulkan minggu depan jangan sampai lupa ya anak-anak!"

"Hai Rizuki-sensei..." jawab Murid-murid serempak.

"Sekarang kalian kerjakan Halaman 47..." kata Rizuki-sensei menuju Meja-Guru.

"Hai!" jawab murid-murid 2A serempak.

'Sialan,kelompok kecil?gue sama si Gaara dong...si KM reseh itu...' batin Hidan pake Aura psikopatnya.

'YES!kesempatan deket sama Akira lagi...cihui-cihui!' Itachi kegirangan.

'Yah!lagi-lagi si Yuki angker itu lagi...un' batin Dei pasrah

'Males ah kalo kerja kelompok...' Batin Sasori sambil membuka Buku seninya.

'Tobi anak Baek ngerjain tugas sama Kelompok kecil Tobi,yeye lalalala~'

Yah begitulah keadaan Kelas 2A saat pelajaran kedua berlangusng.

**Kelas 2B**

Suasana Kelas hening,soalnya Murid-murid 2B lagi pada serius ngerjain Tugas Bahasa bersama mengawasi anak-anak 2B dari kejauhan,

"Pain jangan Nyontek pain!kalo gak,nanti ama sensei di suruh bersihin empang lo..." ancam kakashi ke pain yang berusaha menyontek jawaban naruto lagi.

"Ehehe,maap sensei...iya deh pain gak nyontek lagi..." pain nyengir Kuda ke Kakashi.

"Hn..." jawab kakashi.

"Baka!katanya pinter...tapi mana?kok nyontek terus sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Hehehe...iya deh maap nar...abisnya males liat buku..."  
Ternyata si Pain tukang nyontek ya...jangan ditiru ya teman-teman,Bisa-bisa naruto gak betah duduk sebangku sama Pain lagi,wkwkwk.

'Ckckck,yayang pain parah...' Batin Konan sambil menatap Pain dari kejauhan.

'Ibu Tuti berjualan Ikan di Pasar,menurut kalian,ikan jenis apa yang ibu tuti jual?emas, Arwana, Nila , Hiu?!hah Hiuuuu?Hiks soal macam apa ini...tega ibu tuti ngejual sodara-sodara gue...' batin Kisame saat mebaca soal no 8.

'tumbuhan Yang Dirawat Kakek Sudah layu,benarkan Huruf-huruf kapital nya!Ya alloh,si Kakek jahat banget sih,membiarkan Tumbuhan layu begitu saja...tega bener lo,kek!' Batin Zetsu saat membaca soal no 3,kasian Zetsu...

'Kuku adalah anak yang Kaya raya,dia mempunyai banyak uang,tapi sayangnya, setiap temannya mau meminjam uang Kuku ,dia selalu menolaknya,Sifat yang dimiliki Kuku adalah...eh eh eh...Nih kayanya soal nyindir gue deh!udah ma gitu namanya mirip gue lagi,Kuku...' Batin Kakuzu saat membaca soal no 10,  
Wkwkwk,kayanya dari tadi Soal yang didapati Trio Serem itu senasib ya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Euuum,bagaiman kisah selanjutnya?apakah Pain akan tetap menyontek lagi ke Naruto?bagaimana dengan Kerja kelompok Kecil anak-anak 2A?apa yang akan terjadi jika markas akatsuki kedatangan 2 orang yang dicintai Pain?bagaimana Hari-hari selanjutnya di KHS,  
'DENG-DUM-CESSS!' (SFX drum)

tetaplah setia menunggu Author mengapdet chapter 8...

* * *

**Hiaaaa!Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 7,gimana?garing?gaje?atooo...Penasaran sama yang selanjutnya? #PLAK  
makanya,Tetap setia menunggu Author ngapdet lagi...#Eeeaaa  
maap ya readers,chapter 7 pendek ya?maafkan lah author nista ini...**

**Oke,berhubugan author PR nya belum selese...jadi Author harus ngerjain dulu,  
Arigatou buat yang udah mau baca Chapter Sichi ini!**

**Reviewnya ya...~  
**


	8. Tobi in Action

**-暁の幸福-**

**Warning :Rated T,OOC, Warning:T kok ^^ OOC,OC,typo(s),GAJE,Garing,Nista dll.**

**Genre:Humor/Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer:Punya om Mashashi Kisimoto,OC nya buatan saia :D**

**Note :Disini,anggap semua Chara yang berperan sebagai murid di KHS,semuanya berumur 16-17 tahun ^^**

**Akatsuki Happiness**  
**Chapter 8**  
**"Tobi In Action"**

**-SKIP TIME-**

Esok Harinya,  
Seperti biasa,Akatsuki masuk Sekolah…  
dan seperti biasa,keadaan kelas 2A dan 2B sebelum bell masuk …'RUSUH'

**Kelas 2A**

"Ohayou teman-teman!" teriak Tobi saat memasuki kelas 2A yang lagi rusuh dan ramai.

"Ohayou tobi…" Sapa gaara,si KM kelas 2A

"Euuh…seperti biasa ya…suasana kelas kaya gini?!" Itachi sweatdrop,

"Iya dong ^^ hebatkan?" jawab gaara bangga,

"iya hebat banget,aku bantu biar makin rusuh deh!" Itachi malah ngedukung keadaan kelas 2A,dia ikutan nimbrung ke Neji,Shikamaru dkk yang lagi main Kartu Upin Ipin (emang ada?!).

"Ohayou mina~itachi ikutan main kartu upin ipin dong!"

"Hn…" jawab neji sok kalem,

"gaada yang ngelarang kok,silahkan ikutan…" jawab shikamaru ,yang wajahnya sedang berbeda,biasanya wajahnya ngantuk,sekarang semangat banget gara-gara main kartu Upin-ipin.

"YEEEY!arigatou~" Itachi pun ikutan main kartu upin-ipin tersebut dengan antusias.

Dari kejauhan,SasoDei udah jawsdrop aja ngeliat Itachi antusias banget main kartu sama Neji Tobi,dia udah ngacir aja ke tempat duduknya lagi ngobrol-ngobrol sama si KM,Gaara.

"Heem…eh Dei,gue ke Miho dulu yak,mau bicara tentang Kerja kelompok Seni itu loh…" ucap sasori sambil menepuk pundak dei,Deidara hanya mengangguk.

Sasori pun meninggalkan Deidara.

"Ohayou miho ^^" sapa sasori ke Miho yang lagi baca buku (bukan buku icha-icha ya)

"KYAAAA!" otomatis Miho langsung tereak,yaiyalah…orang didepannya ada Sasori,cowo pujaannya (cailaaah).

"Ka-kamu kenapa?kok tereak sih?" Tanya sasori kaget,'emang gue serem ya?' batin sasori,

"hihihii…enggak kok,cuman kaget aja…ada Kamu~" jawab Miho sambil malu-malu,nutupin sebagian mukanya pake buku yang tadi sedang ia baca,

"Maaf yah,ngagetin…"

"Iiih…gak apa-apa kok…eeh,ada apa ya?"

"Eng…cuman mau nanya,kita sekelompok kecil kan?" sasori mulai grogi,

"I-iyaa…" miho Blussing,

"Eerr…mau kerja kelompok kapan ya?"

"Terserah kamu aja deh…" miho makin blussing,

"Eerr…hari kam-"

"Minggir lo!" tiba-tiba,Yuki datang sambil dengerin music pake headphone,

"EH?!yuki?"

"Gue bilang lo minggir,kalo bisa minggat sana!" Yuki dengan juteknya, pun minggir ,karena dia ngehalangin bangku mihoyuki yang mau didudukin Yuki.

'Ampun…ni cewe jutek amat sih?!' batin sasori sambil melirik sinis ke Yuki,miho udah nahan ketawa aja dari tadi.

"Hari kamis aja ya miho…" Sasori back to the Topic,

"Boleh deh…mau kerja kelompok dimana?"

"eeuungg…" sasori mulai bingung,

"Di rumah kamu aja ya…"

"EH?!gue gak punya rumah!"

"APAH?!gak punya rumah?!yang bener aja kali?!" Miho kaget

"eerr…maksud gue,gue punya nya Markas,gue kan tinggal bareng sama Akatsuki di tuh markas…" jelas sasori,

"Oo…yaudah,di markas kamu aja ^^ kayanya rame tuh~"

"Aaiih jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Markas gue tuh kaya kapal pecah,malah lebih dari kapal pecah…terus yang tinggal di markas pada Nista banget"

"Biarin…gak masalah kok sasori" Miho tersenyum manis,

"Eung?!yaudah deh…" sasori luluh melihat senyuman manis milik Miho (cieee…)

"OHAYOUU!" tiba-tiba Dei mendatangi SasoMihoYuki.

"o-ohayou..deidara…" jawab miho

"ngapain lo kesini?" Tanya sasori,

"Aku juga mau nanyain tentang kerja kelompok seni ke Yuki ^^" jawab Deidara,

"tuh yuki,ada yang nyariin kamu…" Miho menepuk pundak yuki,

"APAH?ada yang mau nyulik gue?" Yuki lagi pake headphone,jadi budek mode:ON

"Ih bukan!tapi,ada yang nyariin KAMU!" Miho setengah teriak sambil ngelepas Headphone yang ada dikuping Yuki,

"ooh…bilang dong yang jelas…" ucap Yuki ke Miho,Miho pun sweatdrop.

"Mau apa lu nyariin gue?" Yuki tetap jutek,Dei pun mulai keringet dingin.

"Itu…err…kerja kelompok…ma-mau kapan?"

"Hn?!hari kamis aja…" jawab yuki,

"Iiih…kok sama sih?!" protes miho

"Suka-suka dong!" jawab yuki makin jutek,

"Hari kamis un?dimana?"

"di Planet MARS!ya Di rumah gue lah!"

"Oooh…err...oke un,rumah lo dimana?"

"Eciee-cieee…Dei,mau PDKT ya?" Tanya sasori tiba-tiba,bikin deidara nyaris jantungan.

"EH?!Apa?enggak kok un!ngagetin aja lo ah!"

"Ihihihi…Yuki,tuh Deidara mau PDKT sama kamu…cie-cieee…" Miho ikutan ngeledek,

"Apaan sih kalian?" Yuki ngambek mode:ON

"Eerr…oke hari kamis ya dirumah kamu…" ucap deidara,

"ya…ya…nanti aku kasih tau alamatnya!" jawab yuki,

"Oke,un!"

"Miho,hari kamis di markas ya,nanti aku kasih tau alamatnya…" sasori juga gak mau kalah,

"Oke sasori …" Miho senyum manis lagi ke Sasori,dan Sasori pun blussing xD

Yak!dan SasoDei pun sukses mengajak MihoYuki kencan,eeh…salah maksudnya ngajak MihoYuki kerja kelompok,mwehehehe :D

SasoDei pun meninggalkan bangku MihoYuki dan menuju bangku mereka berdua,

"mwehehehe…gue sukses ngajak dia kerja kelompok!" kata sasori bangga,

"danna kayanya seneng banget deh?kenapa sih?suka ya sama Miho?" Tanya Deidara,

"Iiih…Enggak kok,cuman diliat-liat,si Miho cantik juga ya~"

"Tuh kan…"

"Mata birunya itu loh,kaya mata Barbie" Sasori senyum-senyum sendiri,

"Cieee…cieee,danna jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama~"

"ARGH!enggak kok dei,gue cuman sebatas memuji dia aja,gak lebih~"

"Oya?!**Masashi**?"

"**KISHIMOTO**!sumpah…cuman muji doang kok :p"

"Iya-iya deh…"

Heeeumm…kita tinggalkan mereka berdua,  
Bagaimana dengan Itachi?Tobi?atau Hidan?

"KYAAA!kartu upin nya kebakar!Chi lo ngapain sih pake acara Ametarasu-in Kartu si Upin segala?" Tanya neji pada Itachi sambil ngegoncang-goncang badan Itachi,

"Hehehe…biar greget aja ji…oya,biar makin rusuh sama Rame juga" jawab Itachi tanpa dosa,Neji pun jambak –jambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Habislah kartu upin itu jadi butiran debu…" ucap shikamaru,

"BAKA!kaya gtu dibilang butiran debu,Butiran abu kaleee…" bentak Kenta yang ternyata ikutan main kartu Upin-ipin juga.

"ehehe…salah ngomong…" Shikamaru nyengir pepsodent.

"yaudah,Lanjooot!sekarang giliran kamu ten!" perintah neji (setelah selesai jambak2 rambut) pada tenten yang ikutan main kartu juga,

"Wokeeh…" tenten pun memulai,

Saat tenten lagi sibuk milihin kartu,Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas…  
dan pandangannya terhenti pada seseorang,yaitu perempuan berambut Hitam sebahu bermata merah (bukan sharinggan lo…)

'Aaaah…Akira-chan…gue belum nyapa dia pagi ini…' batin Itachi langsung super semangat waktu ngeliat Akira yang lagi duduk dibangku sambil main HAPE.

"Eh-eh…gue udahan yah main kartunya…lain kali ikutan lagi…" Itachi langsung kabur dari tempat neji dkk,

"Jiaah,lo kabur biar ga kena marah kan?!dasar Itachoong!" neji pun murka, "Kalo bisa,lo ganti kartu Upinnya yang tadi udah kamu bakar chi!" tambah neji,tapi si Itachi gak denger ocehan neji,ckckck kasiaaan…

"sudah-sudah sabar ji…" ucap Shikamaru sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung neji,

"Ohayou Akira-chan…" Sapa itachi

"Eeh…Itachi…kok ke-kesini?" Akira langsung blussing dipanggil pake –chan sama Itachi,

"Gak boleh ya?" Tanya itachi pake nada manja (author sweatdrop)

"Ihihi…bo-boleh kok…"

"Eh,mau nanya nih..kamu mau kerja kelompok kapan?"

"Kerja kelompok?pelajaran seni ya?"

"Yup…betul…"

"Heeumm,besok aku gak sibuk,kamu bisa besok?"

"Besok?!bisa,bisa bangeeeetttzzz" jawab itachi alay,

"O-oke…besok yah,abis pulang sekolah…" Akira tersenyum manis,

"Hihihi…oke-oke…" Itachi nyengir-nyengir,hatinya kesenengan banget,palagi dikasih senyuman sama Akira.

"Kamu kenapa nyengir-nyengir gitu?"

"EH?!enggak kok…gak kenapa-napa…" Itachi berhenti nyengir,

"Oooh…dikirain kemasukan Setan nyengir" Akira ikutan nyengir,

"Wkwkwkw…enggak lah…tuh kamu ikutan nyengir juga ^^" Itachi kembali menyengir(?)

"Eh?!hehehe…gakpapa dong,masbuloh? :D" Akira makin nyengir

"Hehehe…enggak kok…" Itachi makin nyengir juga,

Dan akhirnya,Akira dan Itachi malah saling cengir-menyengir(?) (aneh banget -_-")

"Oya,mau kerja kelompok dimana?" Tanya akira,

"Di mana yah?gimana kalo diHatimu~" eeaaak,Itachi pun gombal dikit.

Akira sukses Blussing,"Iiih gembel deh,eh salah…Gombal deh …"

"Ehehehe…gakpapa dong,masbuloh?" itachi kembali nyengir,

"Udah ah nyengirnya!kita kerja kelompok dirumah kamu aja…yah-yah-yah!" Akira memohon,

"eh?!dirumahku?kalo gtu di Uchiha Mansion dong…boleh deh ^^"

"Oke…besok ya…" Akira mengedipkan sebelah matanya,"Siiip…" jawab Itachi sambil nyengir (lagi).

Disisi Lain,

"Hitomi tojite kokyuu tomete kacanaliae futatsu no kage yo,Hikale hikale hikale cayonala namida…" Tobi dengan Alaynya + Autisnya,menyanyikan lagu '7! - Sayonara Memories'.

"Ampun deh…lo nyanyi ato apa sih?!" shino yang ada didepan Tobi protes,

"lagi nyanyi dong…apa lagi?shino gak tau ya kalo nyanyi itu kaya gimana?" Tanya tobi ngaco,

"suara kamu ituloh tob…bikin kuping gue dan kuping serangga2 gue Budek tao!" Shino ngebentak Tobi, (emang serangga punya kuping ya?!)

"shino diam ah!Tobi mo nyanyi lagi nih~ Hitomito Jiteeee….hueeeks"

"Makan tuh serangga!"

Mulut tobi disumpel pake buntelan serangga yang daritadi sudah dibuat oleh shino,Otomatis,si tobi langsung muntahin tuh buntelan serangga.

"Hueekss….ampun deh shino,Tobi gak bakal nyanyi lagi deh…" Tobi sembah sujud ke Shino,shino pun sweatdrop.

"Iya-iya..." jawab shino,

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Kyaaa!Akira-chan kalo lagi nyengir cantik banget!" tiba-tiba Itachi datang ke bangkunya dan Tobi.

"Akira-chan?temen sekelompok nya Ita-senpai ya?" Tanya tobi,

"Iyaaa…sumveh Cuantiqqqzzz sekaleeeh!" Itachi alay mode:ON,

"eh iya…ada tugas kelompok kecil kan senpai?Tobi belum tau…mana temen kelompok tobi…"

"Yaudah,sono cari gih!" suruh Itachi,

"Iya deh senpai…"

Tobi pun pergi menuju bangku Gaara,

'Kalo gasalah,temen kelompok tobi namanya Narumi kan?' batin Tobi sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Gaar-gaar…Tobi anak baeek mau nanya dong…" teriak tobi pada gaara yang lagi sibuk ngobrol sama Hidan.

"Berisik tobi!" bentak Hidan,"lo gak liat apa,gaara tuh lagi ngomong sama gue!" tambah Hidan.

"Ehehe…gomen Hidan-senpai…."

"Ada apa tobi?" Tanya gaara

"Tobi mau nanya,yang namanya Narumi yang mana sih?"

"Hn?Narumi?yang itu tuh…" jawab gaara sambil menunjuk seorang perempuan berambut Hitam di Bangku paling belakang .saat tobi melihat perempuan itu,Jantungnya langsung 'DAG-DIG-DUG'

'Ka-Kawaii banget...:3' batin tobi melongo dibalik topeng liat narumi dari kejauhan,

"Hooo..yang itu,Oke maaci gaara-kun..." Tobi pun langsung ngacir kebangku narumi,Gaara kembali ngegosip sama Hidan,eh salah maksudnya kembali ngobrol sama Hidan.  
(lah?!bukannya kalian berantem ya di C.H6?kok sekarang akrab banget sih?aah…abaikan!)

"Moshi-moshi…" sapa Tobi pada Narumi yang sedang duduk sendiri dan menatap lurus kedepan,

"Hn…siapa ya?" Tanyanya datar,Tobi pun beraksi…

"namaku Tobi ^^ Tobi dari Akatsuki si anak Baeek…kamu Narumi kan?"

"iyaa,aku Narumi,salam kenal…" Narumi menyodorkan tangannya kedepan,bukan kesampingnya yang ada Tobi disitu,

"Eeh?" Tobi heran,

"Tobi disini narumi-chan…" tobi meraih tangan narumi,lalu bersalaman dengan Narumi,

"Ooh,Maaf,aku gak bisa lihat kalo kamu ada disitu…" ucap Narumi datar,

"Eeeeh?nande?!" Tobi makin heran,

'jangan-jangan…narumi itu…' batin tobi, tiba-tiba,

'PUK'  
ada yang menepuk pundak Tobi,

"Eh?!gaara…" ternyata gaara yang menepuk pundak tobi,"sstt…sini kamu!" bisik gaara,

Tobi pun menghampiri gaara,

"Narumi itu gak bisa ngeliat,di-dia…Tunanetra!" bisik gaara,

"Huapah?ja-jadi…" Tobi gak nyangka,

"iyaa…oyaa,Sifatnya narumi itu dingin,datar,kadang jutek ke Laki-laki!makanya Hati-hati loh ya…'-')/" bisik Gaara lagi,

"I-iya…" tobi pun mengerti (cieee…tumben banget),Setelah gaara meninggalkannya,Tobi pun kembali ke bangku Narumi,

"Go-gomen ne Narumi-chan,tadi Tobi pergi sebentar…mwehehehe…" ucap Tobi nyengir dibalik Topeng,

"Hn…ada perlu apa?" Tanya Narumi,dia masih menatap lurus kedepan .entah kenapa,Hati Tobi 'dag-dig-dug Serrr…'

"Tobi mau nanya tentang kerja Kelompok seni narumi-chan ^^"

"Oooh…memangnya kita sekelompok ya?"

"Eerr…Kita kan sekelompok,narumi-chan lupa ya?"

"Hn…"

"yaah…kapan mau kerja kelompok nya?"

"Terserah kau saja…"

"Eh?!ya-yaudah deh…Kita kerja kelompok hari Jumat ya…"

"Hn…oke…"

"Oyaa…kita kerja kelompok dirumah Tobi yuk ^^"

"Hn…boleh…"

"Eh gak jadi deh!gimana kalo kerja kelompok di Taman Konohagakure…kan disitu pemandangannya Indah banget…" ucap Tobi kesenengan,

"Hn…enak ya kalo yang bisa ngeliat pemandangannya…"

Hening seketika…

"Eh?!maapin Tobi ya narumi-chan,to-tobi lupa…" Tobi baru ingat,

"Gakpapa…" mata Narumi masih menatap lurus kedepan,

'te-ternyata betul kata gaara,sifat narumi-chan Dingin….' Batin Tobi sambil menatap mata Hitam pekat milik Narumi,'sedingin es batu(?)'

'di-dia kayanya jarang senyum deh…' batin tobi lagi,

"Narumi-chan marah yah?jangan marah dong…Tobi kan anak baeeek…" ucap tobi pake suara cemprengnya,

"Aku tidak marah kok,jangan berisik!" jawab Narumi,

"Eh?!Gomen gomen Narumi-chan…"

"Hn…"

"Eh-eh…Narumi-chan,coba senyum dong…" Tobi memohon pada Narumi,

Narumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tobi pingin liat senyuman Narumi-chan…"

"Sudahlah…bukan urusanmu!" jawab narumi membuang muka,

"Eh…Kok gitu sih Narumi-chan?!"

"Sudah lah Tobi,Kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri!aku sekarang lagi ingin sendiri!" bentak Narumi,

"Soal kerja kelompok,kita bicarakan dilain waktu saja!" tambahnya,

"Kyaaa…gomen deh narumi-chan…" gagal sudah rencana Tobi,

Tobi pun mundur sedikit demi sedikit dari bangku Narumi,lalu dia meninggalkan bangku narumi,

"Haaahh…kayanya tuh anak masih bocah deh,berisik banget…" Keluh Narumi setelah peninggalan tobi,

"Kenapa narumi?" Tanya Akira yang sekarang ada di depan bangkunya,

"Eeeh…ini Akira ya?gak ada apa-apa kok…"

"Masashi?cerita dong ke aku…"

"aku bilang,gak ada apa-apa kok…" Narumi memberi eyesmile ke akira,

"Kalo ada masalah atau apalah itu,Cerita aja ke aku…oke?"

"Hihi…Oke,Arigatou Akira-chan"

"Douita Narumi-chan ^^"

Di sisi lain,

"Hiks-Hiks…apa salah Tobi yaoloh…." Tobi yang sekarang ada dibangkunya ngomel-ngomel,

"Lo kenapa tob?" Tanya Itachi,tumben khawatir,

"Hiks…Hikss…Tobi diusir sama Narumi-chan!" jawabnya,

"Naruto-chan?"

"Narumi-chan senpai!bukan Naruto-chan!"

"Ooh,dikirain…emang lo apain dia ampe diusir gtu…"

"Tobi kan cuman mau minta dia senyum ke Tobi,tapi dia malah ngusir Tobi coba?miris banget senpai…Hiks-Hiks…"

"Yang sabar aja ya tob…"

"Hiks…Arigatou senpai…"

Tobi pun melihat Narumi yang ada dipojokan sana,

'Ternyata Narumi-chan cantik juga ya…lagi gak senyum aja Cantik,palagi kalo lagi senyum…wiihh…pasti manis banget ya!lebih manis dari Lolipop yang selama ini hidup di tas sekolah tobi mungkin…' Batin Tobi masih melihat Narumi dari kejauhan,

'Tobi pasti bisa bikin Narumi-chan senyum ^^' batin Tobi meyakinkan,

"Cieeh cieeeh…Tobi suka ya sama Narumi?" Tanya Itachi memecahkan keheningan,

"Eh?gak ah senpai…"

"Jujur aja tob,Ita-senpai gak bakal kasih tau ke Akatsuki yang laen!"

"Iiihh…gak kok senpai!"

"Aku tau kamu bohong Tobi!"

"Terserah senpai dah!"

"Cieeh cieeeh…si anak baeek jatuh cintah…"

"ta-tapi….Narumi-chan itu cantik lo senpai…"

"Tuh kan…berarti Tobi tuh suka sama Narumi…"

"Eeehh?!enggak senpai ku sayang!"

"yaah…mungkin kamu gak tau apa itu Artinya Cinta,kadang kita bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama~" (Cieelaaah…Itachi)

"iya betul sih…eh Cinta itu apa ya senpai?" Itachi pun tepuk jidat,

"Cinta adalah perasaan yang diberikan oleh tuhan pada sepasang manusia untuk saling mencintai,mengasihi,saling memiliki,dan…pokonya yang sweet-sweet deh XD" jelas Itachi bikin Tobi ga ngerti,

"Ga ngerti,senpai…"

"BAKA!" itachi kembali tepuk jidat,Tobi garuk-garuk kepala,

"yang jelas…Kamu tuh jatuh cinta sama Narumi,ya kan?"

"Enggak senpai…"

"Aku tau kamu berbohong tobi…"

"Enggak senpai…"

"Jujurlah…"

"Enggak senpai…"

"Aku bakal jaga rahasia tob..."

"Enggak senpai..."

"Tob..."

"Enggak senpai..."

Itachi pasrah nanya-nanya mulu,Tobi juga kecapean jawab mulu,dan akhirnya mereka berdua tepar di bangkunya. (nah?loh?kok?abaikan!)

"**KRIIINNGGG-KRIIIINGGG"  
**Bell masuk KHS berbunyi,

Seperti biasa,bell masuk berbunyi,Kelas kembali tentram. untuk kelas 2B,pelajaran ke satu mereka adalah pelajaran Fisika yang dibimbing oleh Asuma-sensei. Untuk kelas 2A,Pelajaran ke satu mereka adalah Pendidikan Agama,yang dibimbing oleh…siapa ya?

"Assalamualaikum anak-anak ^^" guru pendidikan Agama kelas 2A sudah memasuki kelas 2A,

"Walaikumsalam sensei…" jawab murid 2A

"HAAAHHH?!" Itachi dan Tobi yang sudah selesai Teparnya langsung cengo melihat Sensei yang ada didepan kelasnya,

"Eh kalian dikelas 2A toh ^^" ucap si sensei itu,

"Ma-ma-Madara Uchiha?!jadi sensei di KHS?!" Tanya Itachi gak percaya,

"Baru tau ya?huuu…" jawab si sensei itu,yang diketahui namanya Madara Uchiha,hohoho…jadi Guru Agama cieee…coba bayangin madara pake kopeah...*ngakak tingkat akut*

"Co-Gak cocok kek!kakek kan udah tua!" Ucap Tobi,perempatan pun muncul di jidat Madara,

'JLEB'

Kunai menancap dimeja bangku ItaTobi,Tobi langsung keringet dingin,

"Panggil gue Madara-sensei!jangan kakek!" perintah Madara,

"O-oke Madara-se-sensei" Jawab Tobi gak Ikhlash.

"Yosh Kita mulai anak-anak!" Ucap madara-sensei ala guru TK

Okee…Pelajaran Pendidikan Agama yang dibimbing oleh Madara-sensei pun dimulai xD

**-SKIP TIME-**

Pelajaran ke satu berlalu,Bell Istirahat di KHS pun berbunyi, (udah tau kan bunyinya gimana?)

**Kelas 2B**

"Yosh,bell istirahat sudah berbunyi,kalian boleh Istirahat!" ucap Asuma-sensei,

"Arigatou sensei..." jawab murid 2B sambil membereskan buku fisika,

"Eh eh...Tunggu dulu!kalian jangan dulu istirahat,sensei mau bagiin tugas kelompok dulu!"

"kelompok kecil sensei?" tanya Naruto,

"Yuuup betul,Kalian kerjakan Halaman 75-98, kerjakan di kertas HVS ,jawabannya saja dan berkelompok kecil!" perintah asuma-sensei,bikin semua murid 2B jawsdrop.

"HUAPAH?halaman 75-98 sensei?banyak amat!" teriak Sasuke yang tumben frustasi,

"Kan kerja kelompok,kalo dikerjakan secara berkelompok pasti bakal ringan kan?" Asuma-sensei santai-santai aja,malah sambil ngerokok lagi -_-

'Jiah...gue kan sekelompok sama si Karin,HUAAAA!bisa-bisa si Sakura marah nih!' batin sasuke makin prustasi,

"Oke...sudah jelaskan...Sensei pamit,wassalam..." Asuma-sensei pun keluar kelas 2B,

"HYAAAA!kerja kelompok kecil...berarti gue sama Zetsu dong..." kata Aiko kegirangan,

"Lo suka ya sama Zetsu?nanti aku bilangin deh..." ucap Konan,langsung bikin aiko loncat kodok,

"Eh!gausah-gausah...gue gak suka kok!" aiko panik,

"Hn...gausah bohong aiko..." potong haruka,

"Kisame Hoshigaki?!i-itu kan siluman hiu" kimei udah panik,

"Tenang-tenang gak bakal digigit kok,palingan juga dimakan!" canda Konan,kimei pun sukses membeku saking ketakutannya,

si Trio seram #PLAK dan Ketua bokep udah ngacir ke kantin,sekarang Konan dkk juga mau ke kantin,  
Bagaimana dengan kelas 2A?

**Kelas 2A**

Madara-sensei udah keluar kelas 2A,hampir seluruh murid 2A juga udah keluar kelas,

"Narumi-chan!" Tobi kembali beraksi,

'Etdah nih bocah kok kesini lagi?!' batin Narumi kaget,dia udah mulai hafal suara cempreng tobi,

"Kita istirahat bareng yuuk...pasti Narumi-chan laper...ya kan?"

"Hn...gak juga..."

"Ah gausah bohong...kita ke kantin yuuk!" tobi mulai narik tangan narumi,tentu secara paksa dong,

'tolongin gue kami-sama!' batin narumi memohon,

"Ayoo dong narumi-chan,narumi-chan harus makan,kalo enggak nanti sakit lo..."

'nih bocah kok perhatian banget sih ke aku?!' narumi gak berani buka mulut,

"Ayo narumi-chan...sekarang diKantin mungkin ada Lolipop!" ucap tobi masih sambil menarik tangan narumi,

"HUAPAH?!LOLIPOP?!" Narumi langsung bersemangat sewaktu denger kata 'lolipop'

"I-iya...narumi-chan suka lolipop ya?"

"Su-suka banget!" mata narumi berbinar-binar

"Yeeey sama dong!yaudah kalo gtu ayo ke kantin!" Tobi langsung nyeret Narumi keluar kelas,

'Kami-sama,plis tolongin gue dari anak autis ini...hiks hiks' batin narumi pasrah,ckckck kasian tuh anak...

Dari sebrang sana,ItaSasoDeiDan udah jawsdrop dari tadi,

"To-tobi?!si tobi...jalan ama cewe!" ucap sasori takjub,

"gue gak nyangka un!" dei ikutan takjub,

"Kayanya tobi suka deh sama Narumi..." tebak hidan,

"kok bisa ya?padahal kan narumi itu but-AAAWW" sasori sukses digampar Hidan,

"Ssuut ah!jangan ngomongin yang itu,BAKA!" Hidan ngebentak sasori,

"go-gomen..."

"tapi kata si Tobi,narumi tuh cantik...bisa aja Tobi suka sama Narumi,walopun si narumi but-AAWWW!" Itachi sukses kena gamparan Hidan juga,

"BAKA!jangan ngomongin yang itu gue bilang!" Hidan ngomel-ngomel,

"Go-gomen..." itachi ngelus-ngelus pipnya,

1 Kata untuk Sasori dan Itachi,'Nasib'

"Tobi jatuh cinta,ini gosip fenomenal un!"

"Sebarkan gosip ini!" dukung sasori,

"Eiits,jangan dulu dong...bisa-bisa kalian digampar,dipukulin,dikubur idup-idup sama Narumi!dia paling gasuka digosipin kaya gini..." potong Hidan,SasoDei langsung keringet dingin.

"Kok kamu kaya tau banyak tentang narumi deh..." kata Itachi,

"Gaara yang ngasih tau ke aku..." jawab hidan,

"Ooooh,yang lagi akrab sama KM mah beda ya..." bisik saso ke dei,Dei hanya mengangguk,

"Apaan sih?!yaudah yok kita ke kantin!" ajak hidan,

ItaSasoDeiDan pun keluar kelas dan menuju Kantin,

**Kantin**

Suasana kantin ramai sekali,palagi di konter Ramen Ichiraku.

Tobi dan Narumi sedang keliling kantin,Tobi sekarang menggandeng tangan narumi dan sukses bikin narumi Blussing,Tobi sih gak nyadar kalo dia ngalakuin hal itu.

"Nah...itu ada yang jual Lolipop!" Tobi menunjuk salah satu konter permen(?) di kantin KHS,

"Hn..." Tobi kembali menarik tangan narumi lagi,

"Mba...beli lolipopnya dong...yang rasa jeruk " kata tobi pake nada Kegirangan,

"nih...harganya 500 (murah amat)" si mba penjual ngelempar lolipop yang tobi mau (ga sopan banget)

"lah kok kecil amat sih mba...yang gede dong!" tobi protes,

"kalo gtu yang ini nih!"

"PLAK"

Tobi digampar lolipop rasa jeruk yang ukurannya segede jam dinding,malah lebih besar dari topengnya.

"UGWAAAA!gak segede ini juga kalee mba!" tobi makin protes,Narumi sih cuek-cuek bebek aja.

"yaudah nih..yang sedeng aja,harganya 6000" si mba penjual ngasih lolipop berukuran sedang rasa jeruk.

"Arigatou mba,eh?!narumi-chan mau yang rasa apa?" tanya tobi pada narumi,

"Hn...Stoberi..." jawabnya,

"Satu lagi yang stroberi ya mba..." pinta tobi,

"Nih..." si mba menyodorkan lolipop stroberi,

"Arigatou...nih narumi-chan,lolipopnya Tobi yang beliin deh ^^" Tobi meraih tangan narumi,lalu memberi lolipop tersebut,

"Arigatou..." Narumi tersenyum tipis (banget)

"KYAAA!narumi-chan senyum..." tobi kegirangan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk narumi,

"Apaan sih?!senyum aja kok riweuh banget..." omel narumi,

"Manis banget,narumi-chan..." puji tobi,sukses bikin Narumi blussing.

Narumi membuang muka dan meninggalkan tobi,

"EH?!narumi-chan mau kemana,sini..bareng tobi dong..." Tobi segera menyusul Narumi,lalu kembali menggandeng tangan narumi.

"WOOY!dek...lo belum bayar lolipop nya!" si Mba penjual marah-marah dari jauh,

"Eh?!iyaa ya...tobi lupa...tunggu ya narumi-chan" si Tobi seenaknya ninggalin konter permen ntu.

"Hn..." jawab narumi datar,

Setelah membayar lolipopnya,Tobi pun kembali,

"Narumi-chan...mau kemana nih?" tanya tobi sembari menggandeng tangan narumi lagi,

'Kami-sama,tolong jauhkan mahluk ini dariku...' batin narumi prustasi dideket tobi terus,

"Hn...ke kelas!" jawab narumi,

"Eh?!jangan dong...kita ke taman belakang KHS aja yuk ^^" tobi kembali menyeret narumi lagi,

'lebih baik gue MATIII!' batin narumi pasrah *sweatdrop*

**Taman Belakang KHS**

Tobi masih menggandeng tangan narumi,

"Duduk disini aja yuk narumi-chan..." ajak tobi,

"Hn..."

akhirnya mereka berdua duduk dikursi taman KHS,

_Hening seketika_

"kenapa sih kamu perhatian banget sama aku?" tanya Narumi tiba-tiba,

"Emang kenapa naru-chan?gak boleh yah?" tanya tobi,

"Boleh sih,boleh yah...cuman kenapa aku?kenapa gak yang lain?"

"Tobi kan maunya sama Narumi-chan..."  
Narumi pun blussing tingkat akut(?)

"Apa istimewanya gue?"

"Narumi-chan...itu orangnya baik,suka lolipop,Kaw-kawaii,teruss...Can-"

"APAH?"

"Gak jadi deh..."

"Hn...aku ini gak ada istimewanya tobi,aku cuman gadis yang gak bisa melihat..."

"ssuuut..narumi-chan gak boleh gtu,entah kenapa waktu tobi kenalan sama Narumi-chan,hati tobi terasa nyaman banget " (cielah...Tobi)

"Hn...kok bisa sih?"

"Bisa aja dong...Tobi boleh kan berteman sama Narumi-chan?"

"Hn...boleh..."

"Klo Sahabatan?"

"Hn...boleh"

"IYEEEY!Arigatou narumi-chan!" tobi teriak saking kegirangannya,

"Boleh!tapi jangan berisik,Please!" mohon narumi,

"Eh?!I-iya deh..."

_Hening seketika_ (lagi?!)

"Seorang Sahabat yang setia tidak akan meninggalkan temannya..." kata Tobi memecahkan keheningan,

Narumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Maka dari itu,Tobi bakal disamping narumi-chan terus ^^" Kata-kata tobi tadi sukses bikin narumi jantungan,

'ETDAH!bakal disamping gue terus?!Kami-sama tolongin gue!jauhkan dia dari ku!' teriak hati narumi,

"Yah-yah-yah...boleh yah narumi-chan...nanti tobi kasih lolipop deh"

"Eh?!Lolipop?i-iya deh...boleh banget!" kalo dikasih lolipop aja,pasti narumi langsung mau -_-

"ARIGATOU Narumi-chan..." ucap tobi kegirangan,Narumi hanya diam,

"Kerja kelompoknya hari jumat ya..." kata tobi,

"Hn...iya..."

"Dimana?"

"Terserah..."

"Eerrr...di taman Konohagakure aja ya..."

"Hn...oke..."

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari narumi,Tobi langsung memakan Lolipop jeruknya,

"Narumi-chan makan dong lolipopnya..."

"Iya-iya..."

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun memakan lolipop tersebut, (kaya bocah-bocah deh xD #PLAK)  
Untung aja,disekitar taman gak ada Paparazzi(?) kalo ada,bisa gempar DUNIA ini! (apa banget dah si author -_-)

**Dari kejauhan,**

"Nah?loh?i-itukan narumi..."

"Nah?loh?itukan Tobi..."

Konan dan Aiko yang ternyata sedang berada disekitar taman belakang melihat Tobi&Narumi,

"To-tobi?siapa dia?" tanya Aiko,

"Di-dia...anggota Akatsuki juga lah!gak liat apa dia pake jubahnya!" jawab konan,

"Eh hehe,iya ya..."

"Narumi itu siapa?" tanya konan,

"Dia teman dekatku,dia anak kelas 2A..."

"Oooh...pantes aja,dia sekelas toh sama Tobi..."

"Kelihatannya mereka berdua akrab sekali..."

"Iyaa,tumben banget si Tobi bisa akrab sama Cewe..."

"Kenapa si Tobi harus make topeng?!"

"Tau tuh,biar makin keliatan autis kale..."

"Di-dia anak autis?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu..."

"Kalo begitu kita harus memecahkan kasus ini..." kata Aiko ala detective Conan,maklum lah...sering baca komik Conan Edogawa (bukan akatsuki!)

"Kasus?!apaan?gaje lo ah..."

"mwehehehe...bercanda,tapi kan kita harus tau,kenapa tobi bisa akrab banget sama narumi,kenapa narumi bisa mau akrab sama mahluk autis,kenapa harus...WUAAAK!" mulut aiko disumpel kertas Konan,

"Bacot lo,Aiko!"

"weeek...Gomen konan,mwehehehe..."

"Yaudah kita susul Haruka&Kimei aja yuk..."

"Eh-eh tunggu dulu,nih bunganya kece banget,eh terus ini Rumputnya ijo banget (yaiyalah,rumput ijo),Ini Pohonnya tinggi banget!eh eh terus ini nih...huah Kece..." Aiko,perempuan pencinta tanaman itu,sekarang malah merhatiin tumbuhan disekitar taman KHS,

'Yang suka tumbuhan mah beda ya...' batin konan yang sekarang dijidatnya muncul perempatan,

"Lo lebih baek dibungkus pake nih kertas deh..." Konan langsung ngebungkus Aiko pake kertasnya,

"UGWWAAA!tolongin gue...ada yang nyulik gue nih!" Teriak aiko didalam bungkusan kertas konan,Konan sih cuek-cuek aja,dia tetap jalan teroosss...

**Disisi taman KHS yang lain,**

"Lalalaaa...Aku suka sekali...'Leedaakaan'" udah tau dong siapa ini yg lagi nyanyi OST Doraemon,

"Berisik dei..." omel sasori,

"Tapi suara gue kece un!"

'Apa banget dah nih anak -_-' batin sasori sweatdrop,

"Eh,danna-danna!Itukan si Tobi..." kata dei sambil menunjuk Tobi dan narumi disebrang sana,

"Ssstt...sembunyi-sembunyi!" bisik sasori sembari sembunyi dibalik semak-semak,

"Bener-bener daah...Tobi udah akrab banget sama Narumi..." bisik sasori,sambil ngintip disela-sela semak-semak(?)

"Iya un,betul banget!"

"Gosseeep baru neh..."

"Hassut un!jangan disebarin!danna mau digampar,dipukulin dan dikubur idup-idup sama Narumi?!" tanya dei khawatir,

"Aaah,gue ga takut,Narumi kan gak bisa ngeliat (maaf nih ._.v),gimana caranya ngegampar,ngepukulin,ngekubur kita?hayooo?" kata sasori santai,

"BAKA DANNA!jangan anggap narumi gak bisa apa-apa,sebagian orang 'yang ga bisa ngeliat' itu punya kelebihan tao!"

"Aaah...sok banget lo dei!"

"pokonya jangan danna-un!lo mau gue sebarin gosip,kalo lo suka ma Miho?!" tanya dei frontal,

"AH,jangan-jangan...dei,itu pitnah...jangan oke?" sasori langsung panik,

"Makanya un,jangan disebarin.."

"I-iya deh...:p"

Bagaimana Kisah TobiNarumi selanjutnya?  
Benarkah 'Tobi si anak baek yang autis sayang senpai-senpainya' telah Jatuh Cinta dengan Narumi Imaizumi?  
Bagaimana kisah kerja kelompok kecil Akatsuki?!  
Tetap tunggu kelanjutan fic Garing ini ^^

And...**TBC**

* * *

**Gomen banget ya readers...Yori telat UPDATE  
Kalo gamau maafin juga gakpapa kok ^^ #PLAK**

**Hehee...entah kesambet apa..Yori memutuskan...kalo...Narumi ga bisa lihat :D  
Oya,ada perubahan deskripsi Karakter OC-OC yang Yori buat,Readers bisa liat di C.H 4 ^^ oke?**

**Seperti biasa minggu depan atau 2 minggu kedepan,Yori bakal UPDATE C.H 9  
Harap Tunggu ya Readers ;)**

**Arigatou udah mau baca,Mind to Review?~**


	9. The Girls Gathered

**-****暁の幸****福****-**

**Warning :Rated T,OOC, Warning:T kok ^^ OOC,OC,typo(s),GAJE,Garing,Nista dll.**

**Genre:Humor/Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer:Chara Naruto Punya om Mashashi Kisimoto,OC nya buatan saia :D**

**Note :seperti biasa,Disini,anggap semua Chara yang berperan sebagai murid di KHS,semuanya berumur 16-17 tahun ^^**

**'Spesial Thanks' buat yang udah pada REVIEW di Chapter sebelumnya,Hiks author terharu :') (Halah…-..-)**

**Akatsuki Happiness**  
**Chapter 8**  
**"The Girls Gathered"**

**-SKIP TIME-**

Bell Pulang KHS sudah berbunyi dengan merdunya(?) setelah pelajaran kedua usai  
(tau kan bunyi nya? xD)

**Kelas 2B**

"Okeeh…anak-anak,kalian sudah boleh pulang. Hari ini sensei tidak memberi PR untuk kalian…jadi Woles aja…"

Jelas si sensei,yang diketahui adalah sensei pelajaran Biologi,yang bernama…Namikaze Minato?!

'Aseeekk si papih kaga jadi ngasih PR,gue sogok tuh pagi-pagi pake Gulali…wkwkwk' Batin Naruto ketawa labil sambil memerhatikan gurunya sekaligus Ayahnya yang sedang membereskan buku dimeja guru.

'Tumben minato-sensei gak ngasih PR hari ini…kenapa ya?jangan-jangan disogok lagi sama Naruto?' batin Kiba yang sudah tau kebiasaan Naruto menyogok ayahnya dengan Gulali XD.

"Oke…Sensei pamit anak-anak ^^" ucap minato,sambil melewati bangku Naruto & Pain,

"Hai sensei…" jawab murid-murid,

"Makasih ya nak,Gulalinya…" bisik Minato sambil tersenyum ciri khasnya #Eaaa

"Mwehehehe…Douita papih…" balas naruto sambil nyengir,

'Sungguh nista kedua Namikaze ini…' batin Pain sambil melirik Minato&Naruto.

Bangku Konan dkk

"Ooy Konan,Hari ini sibuk gak?" Tanya Haruka,

"Hem?tidak kok,emangnya kenapa?" jawabnya,

"Kita makan bareng yook!" kata Aiko antusias ngajak konan makan bareng,

"Iyaa…mau gak?besok gak ada PR kan?Yuuk ikut kita ^^" Kimei ikut nimbrung,

"Waahaha…Boleh banget tuh…gue ikut deh…" jawab Konan,

"Kita juga ngajak temen-temen kita yang ada dikelas 2A,sekalian kamu kenalan…" tambah Haruka,

"Boleh banget prenss…"

"Yosh…kita berangkat ^^" ajak Aiko,

Baru aja mereka mau meninggalkan bangku,tapi ada yang ngehalang mereka,

"Konnichiwa cewe-cewe cuantiks…" tiba-tiba,sesosok mahluk menyeramkan bin ajaib mendatangi mereka,

"HWAAAA!SETAAANNN!" teriak kimei histeris saat melihat didepannya,ada Kisame,

Ternyata yang menyapa konan dkk adalah kisame,dan yang dibelakangnya ada KuzuZetPain

'Nasib dibilang setan…' batin kisame sedih,

"Konnichiwa sayang…Pulang yuk ^^" ajak Pain ke Konan,

"Konan mau pergi dulu sama mereka…" jawab Konan sambil menunjuk HaruAikoKimei,

"Mau kemana?ikut dong…" tanya zetsu JBJB,

"Mwehehehe…acara khusus cewe zetsu ^^" jawab Aiko sambil senyum-senyum gaje,

"Eh?!kamu aiko ya?" Tanya zetsu,

"i-iya…"

'Ebuset!temen sekelompok kecil gue secantik eneh?!' batin zetsu berbunga-bunga,

"Kerja kelompok kapan nih?" Tanya zetsu genit (author sweatdrop)

"Kapan aja boleh…" jawab aiko,

'kok?Hati gue dag-dig-dug geneh!gara-gara bisa liat Venus fly Trap scara langsung kali yee…' batin aiko kesenengan,

"Hari Jumat yukk…" ajak zetsu,

"boleh!dimana?di Taman bunga yuk"

"Taman bunga?boleh banget!abis pulang sekolah ya,Kutunggu dikau…"

"O-oke…"

"eh tapi,taman bunga yang mana ya?"

Aiko pun sweatdrop,

"Taman Bunga BANGKE!taman bunga konohagakure lah..." bentak aiko,

"O-ooh,o-oke.." zetsu ketakutan

'Hihii...Aseeek!kerja kelompok bareng zetsu!'batin aiko,sambil jingkrak-jingkrak saking kesenengannya,Yang lainnya sweatdrop ngeliatnya.

"Yang namanya Kimei mana ya?" Tanya Kisame gak mau kalah,

"Eneh neh!" kata Haruka sambil menunjuk kimei,

Mata kisame membulat (bukannya emang udah bulat ya?)

'GILEEE!CANTIK BENER!kalah sama putri duyung yang dulu gue taksir!' batin kisame,saat melihat Kimei

"Haai…" sapa kisame,kimei pun merinding,

"sekelompok ya?" Tanya kisame sambil mendekat ke kimei,

"I-iya…" jawab kimei gemeteran,"Kerja kelompok besok yuuk…" ajak kisame,

"Bo-boleh…" jawab kimei sambil menunduk,gak berani ngeliat muka kisame yang serem ABIS bin ajaib bin gaje #plak

"kerja kelompok dimana?" tanya kisame,"dimana aja boleh!" jawab kimei sekarang menutup mukanya,(saking ketakutannya)

"Duuh,pake nutup muka segala tuh...Kimei malu-malu ya?" ledek Haruka,

"Kisame nya terlalu ganteng sih,jadi gak berani ditatap..." pain ikutan ngeledek,

'Ganteng?!Sori ajee...gue ngeboong kis,abis ngomong lu ganteng aje gue langsung mual' batin pain nista,

"Di Sekolah aja yah...abis pulang sekolah" kisame lanjut lagi,

"Iya-iya terserah..." sekarang kimei sembunyi dibelakang konan,(sebegitu seramnya kah kisame?!)

"Minta nomer dong..." Kisame nyari kesempatan,

"Buat apa?"

"Ya buat smsan sama telfonan ma kamu lah..." jawab kisame genit mode-on,

"Berani bayar berapa?"

"Akan ku bayar dengan hatiku ini..." Eaaak,kisame gombal!

"Bayaran Organ tubuh tidak diterima..." jawab kimei datar,kisame pun membisu,

'Go-gombal apa lagi yah...' batin kisame,nyari gombalan,

"Haaah!udah..lama-lama!Kita berangkat deh...Jaa~" Pamit haruka pada trio seram #PLAK dan Pain,

"Kita berangkat,Jaa ne..." konan melambaikan tangannya pada pain,

"Titi DJ ya nan..." kata pain membalas,

'Gagal deh gombalnya...' batin kisame sambil face palm,

"Sepuluh rebo,sebelas rebo,duabelas rebo..." si kakuzu malah ngitung duid,

"Yoi,Daaah aiko~" kata zetsu nyari kesempatan,Aiko pun langsung nyengir,

"Dadah Zetsu!" jawabnya ala anak TK,

Konan dkk pun meninggalkan kelas 2B dan menuju kelas 2A,

* * *

"Mau kemana nih?" tanya Aiko saat dijalan menuju kelas 2A,

"Kita...ke...Kedai dango yuukk!" usul kimei,

"Paan tuh kedai dango?!makan dango gak kenyang kimei!" bentak haruka,"Eeh..iya ya..." jawab kimei,

"Kita makan yakiniku aja..." usul konan,

"Nah ituu!usul bagus nan!" teriak aiko,

"di resto Shiori kan ada Yakiniku,kesana aja yuuk!murah loh..." ajak haruka,berpromosi -..-

"Boleh deh,kamu yang bayar ya!" kata kimei,

"Enak aja!bayar sendiri-sendiri dong..." bentak haruka,

"Yaah...padahal kan gue bokek..." keluh kimei,

"Kasiaan kimei...sana dagang koran dulu!biar dapet uang..." kata aiko,

"APAH?!Dagang Konan?!"

Konan pun sweatdrop,

"BUDEG!Koran bukan Konan!" bentak aiko,

"Ooh koran...eh,Lu pikir gue tukang dagang apa?" bentak kimei,

"Bercanda...hehe..."

Tiba-tiba,

"Konnichiwa Haruka ^^"

"Akira!Konnichiwa mo..." balas haruka,ternyata yang menyapanya adalah Akira,

"Hari ini jadi?" tanya Akira,

"Jadi dong,kita ke Shiori yah...mana yang lain?"

"YukiMiho lagi mau siap-siap tuh,Klo Narumi lagi berduaan tuh sama si Tobi..."

"Tobi?!" potong konan,

"I-iya...kamu Siapa ya?" tanya Akira kaget ngeliat konan tiba-tiba muncul,

"Ooh,kenalin neh...murid baru kelas 2B dari Akatsuki,namanya Konan.." kata kimei memperkenalkan konan ke akira,

"Cieee dari Akatsuki,aku Akira,Salam kenal yah"

"Salam kenal Akira..." konan dan akira saling bersalaman,

"KONNICHIWA!" sapa Duo gaje (apa ini),YukiMiho,saat keluar kelas 2A

"Naah kalo yang ini Yuki,dan ini miho..." kata Kimei memperkenalkan yukimiho sewaktu mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari kelas 2A,

"Apaan kimei?" tanya Yuki,

"Ini Konan,murid baru kelas 2B dari Akatsuki..." jelas kimei,

"Waah,kamu anggota Akatsuki yang paling cantik yah?" tanya miho,sambil langsung bersalaman dengan konan,

"I-iya lah...ehehe...aku kan perempuan sendiri..." jawab konan,

"HAH?LAH?terus?itu...si Deidara?" tanya yuki tiba-tiba,

"Deidara cowok tao..." jelas konan,

"HAH?!Masa?!GA PERCAY...eum...oh iya ya...kan suaranya suara laki..." kata yuki telat mikir,

"BAKA Yuki!" bentak kimei,

"Narumi mana neh?dia mau ikut gak?" tanya aiko,akhirnya bersuara juga,

"ah iyaa...Aku panggilin dulu ya ^^" jawab Akira,

**Kelas 2A,Bangku Narumi**

"Narumi-chan..." sapa Tobi,si Anak baek yang sedang kembali beraksi

"Hn..." balas narumi dingin,

"Pulang yuuk..." ajak tobi

"Aku mau pergi,minggir lu tobi..." kata narumi datar,

"Mau kemana?Tobi ikut yah..."

"Bukan urusanmu tobi..."

"Tapi kan tobi sahabat naru-chan,harus selalu disamping naru-chan dong...makanya tobi ikut yah..."

"Tobi...lo bukan bodyguard gue,minggir deh..."

"Tobi bakal jadi bodyguard narumi-chan deh..."

"Gue gak perlu bodyguard..."

"Tobi berminat kok,gausah dibayar juga gakpapa kok..." Tobi nyolot,

"Gak Akan aku terima!"

"Haaah...narumi-chan gak rame ah!"

"Emang gak rame!dunia ini gak bisa diliat!" bentak narumi,malah gak nyambung '-'

"Gak bisa diliat?dunia ini bisa diliat kok,narumi-chan gak bisa liat ya?" tanya tobi polos,

Aura Angker Narumi Mode:ON,

"E-eh i-iya...Tobi lupa...gomen Narumi-chan..."

'BAKA TOBI!Pelupa,berisik,cerewet!Dasar Bocah...' batin narumi,prustasi banget sama satu anak ini,

Tiba-tiba Akira datang,

"Ayo narumi,haruka dan yang lain udah pada nunggu loh..." ajak Akira,

"Yuuk...gue dah siap..." jawabnya,

"Heey...Mao kemana nieeh..." tiba-tiba,Itachi datang

"eh I-itachi...ini Ma-mau ke kebun binatang,hehe mau liat monyet..." jawab Akira ngaco,

"Ikut dong,itachi juga mau liat..." Ah chi,bilang aja kamu mau deket-deket Akira xD *diameterasu*

"Iya,kan senpai mau liat saudara kembarnya,ya kan?" kata Tobi,

"BAKA TOBI!gue bukan monyet!elo tuh yang monyet!"

"Gimana kalo kita berdua,adalah Duo Monyet!" tobi ngaco,

"NGACO!gue Kaga mau!lo aja kali!" bentak Itachi,

"AyoLAH senpai,biar kita ada gelar gitu,Duo Monyet Keceh...atau gak Duo Monyet Uchiha Keceh"

"Kaga Mau!Sekali gue bilang gamau,ya tetep gamau!" itachi prustasi,

Akira sama Narumi udah jawsdrop aja dari tadi,dan itu kesempatan buat mereka Kabur.

Dan,mereka berdua pun kabur dari ItaTobi yang lagi Battle(?)

**Depan Kelas 2A**

"Naah..ini narumi nya..." kata Akira sambil menarik tangan narumi,

"NARUMI-CHAN!Aiko kangeen..."teriak aiko sambil menghampiri narumi,lalu meraih tangan narumi,

"Gue gak Yuri aiko..." jawab narumi datar

"Eh iya...kamu kan udah punya cowo yaa..." tanya aiko,

"Cowo?kaga!gue belum punya cowo!"

"Masasih?kalo yang namanya Tobi,tuh siapa?" tanya Miho JBJB,

"Iiihhh Miho!dia mah cuman Fans berat aku yah,bukan cowo aku..." jawab narumi PD,

"Cieee cieee punya Fans Berat..." ledek Kimei,

"ini pasti Kimei!Kenapa sih kalian?ngeledek aku terus..."

"Abis,kayanya ada Gosip baru...Narumi telah jatuh cinta!" kata Haruka gak mau kalah,

"Cieee...ciee..." Yuki ikutan cie-cie,

"Kaga ada Gosip kaya gitu!Siapa yang nyebarin HAH?" narumi mulai esmosi,

"Na-narumi,kenalin nih,gue Konan...murid baru 2B..." sapa konan sambil meraih tangan narumi,lalu bersalaman,

"Haaii Konan...eeumm muka kamu kaya gimana ya?" tanya Narumi,

"Muka konan jelek loh narumi...jangan dibayangin" ledek aiko

"BAKA AIKO!gue cantik kale!elo tuh yang mukanya kaya Taneman!" balas konan sambil menjitak aiko,

"ITAI!...eeuh...Gomen deh konan-chan..." kata aiko sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya,

"Muka gue cantik,Rambut warna biru muda,mata warna coklat emas,pake hiasan Bunga kertas,dan gue kembarannya kristen stewart (ganyambung),Oya,gue juga pake pierching di dagu ^^..." jelas konan pada narumi,

"Ooh...o-okee..." jawab narumi sambil sweatdrop,

"ECIEE-CIEEE...Lagi pada ngumpul yah?" tiba-tiba,Sasori dkk mendatangi mereka,

"KYAAAAAA!Sasori..." teriak miho histeris sambil meremas(?) tangan Yuki,

"Kalian ngapain disini,HEH?" tanya yuki,tetep jutek ke laki-laki

"Yaaa Kita mau pulang senpai..." jawab tobi,

'Sejak kapan gue jadi senpainya?' batin yuki sambil sweatdrop,

'SIAL!tuh kan suaranya tobi,gue Harus sembunyi,sembunyi!...' batin narumi kaget saat mendengar suara khas tobi,dia langsung nyari aiko,dan dia pun sembunyi dibalik aiko, -_-

"Nah?loh?kok ada kamu sih?" tanya hidan kaget saat melihat Haruka,

"Eh?!Su-suka-suka gue dong!masbuloh banget!" jawab haruka jutek,

"Eh iya,Gue mau ikut eskul taekwondo nih..."

"Yaudah...tinggal daftar aja,gampang kan?"

"Ma-maksudnya,tolong daftarin getoh..."

"Lo kaga punya tangan ya?daftar sendiri lah,tulis sendiri formulirnya!" bentak haruka,

Dan...Battle pun dimulai(?)

"Lo bego amat sih!Formulir mana?"

"Ya,di ruang eskul lah,dimane lagi?di Jamban?ya kagaklah!"

Yang lain udah pada sweatdrop ngeliat Haruka&Hidan NgeBacot,

"WAT DE PAK!lo ngajak gelut yah?!" Hidan esmosi,

"Gelut?palingan juga lo yang kalah!" Haruka gak mau kalah,bikin Hidan naik Haji,eh salah...maksudnya bikin Hidan Naik Darah...

"AAARRGGHH!stop-stop kalian berdua!Komandan taekwondo disini cuy!" Kata Miho memisahkan Haruka & Hidan,

"Hah?!eh iya,Miho kan disini...MENDING LO LANGSUNG DAFTAR AJA KE SI MIHO!" bentak haruka ke hidan,

"Mi-miho?" tanya hidan heran,'Komanadan eskul taekwondo?!' batin hidan gakpercaya,

'Kapan nih kita ke shiori nya...' batin kimei sambil facepalm,

"Iya...gue komandan eskul taekwondo (wess lah),Kamu padahal bisa langsung minta formulirnya ke aku loh..." kata miho,sambil mengambil kertas formulir nya didalam tas,

"Nih..." miho memberi formulirnya pada Hidan,sambil tersenyum manis, (manis banget,pake gula 5 kilo(?))

'Ca-can-cantik banget...Demi Dewa jashin...' batin Hidan terpesona saat melihat Miho tersenyum,

"Ma-makasih ya..." jawab hidan sambil blussing (What?!)

"Ciee-cieee Hidan blussing tuh..." ledek Konan,

"Ecieee-ciee..."

otomatis yang lain langsung cie-cie,

minus Sasori,

Ada apa dengan sasori?apakah dia Cemburu?HAH?

'Cih...' batin sasori,sambil buang muka,

"Apaan sih kalian?" Miho ngambek,tapi sambil malu-malu gitu...

"Cieelah Hidan jatuh cinta ya" ledek Itachi,"Wahaha,cieee ciee Hidan!" akira ikutan ngeledek,cari kesempatan senggol2 itachi,

"WOY!ini kapan kita ke Shiori nya?" tanya Yuki,

"Ke Shiori?wah ikut dong un..." Deidara nyari kesempatan,

"Apaan sih lo,nih acara khusus cewe,eh iya,gue lupa,Lo banci kan?" tanya Yuki polos,

"APAH?!GUE BANCI?Kaga lah un!gue Cowok tulen tao!"

"Hah?masa?Liat tuh,rambut aja panjang...bagus lagi,pasti sering perawatan ke salon!" ledek yuki,

'Gue ngiri sama Rambut lo tao!' batin yuki,ternyata dia ngiri sama rambutnya dei,

"Gue mah kaga ke salon yah un,gue pake perawatan rambut yang alami un!kaya lidah buaya gitu,Coba aja un,Rambut pasti bakal Bagus & Terawat un" kata Dei sekalian ngasih tips,

'Wah..gitu toh,Ntar ikutan ah...' batin yuki mau mencoba tips yang dikasih deidara -..-

"Ooy!Mau ke Shiori kaga?" tanya Aiko,

"Iyaa...mau kok..." jawab Yuki,

"Ah gak rame yah senpai,mereka pergi gak ngajak-ngajak..." bisik tobi ke itachi,

"GUE DENGER ITU TOBI!Sirik aja lo! " teriak narumi dari jauh,

"Ugwaaa!go-gomen..." tobi langsung salting,

"Haaah!LAPER NEH!yuuk ah,kita berangkat..." ajak Haruka ke yang lain,

Yang lainnya pun mengangguk,

Akhirnya mereka berdelapan (banyak amat O.O) pun pergi meninggalkan SasoDeiDanItaTobi yang lagi pada poker face karena ditinggal begitu aja,

Dan...Mereka pun menuju Shiori,

Setelah foto-foto sama Patung Hokage(?),setelah mandi di Danau(?) kirigakure,setelah ikutan jadi kuli bangunan di Iwagakure,setelah motongin rumput di padang rumput kusagakure,setelah pergi menuju konohagakure lagi,

Readers:thor,Kelamaan WOY! *Lempar ember ke author*  
Author :*menghindar* Eh..i-iya...ini udahan kok...

Mereka pun sampai di (Kedai atau resto atau apalah) Shiori...

**Shiori**

"Fiuh...Akhirnya sampe juga" keluh akira saat memasuki Shiori,

"Konnichiwa,selamat datang di Shiori..." sapa si Pelayan 'shiori' itu...

"Konnichiwa..." balas mereka semua,

"Eeh...kalian cari tempat duduk sana,aku sama Akira pesen makanannya ^^" perintah Haruka,Dan yang lainnya pun mengangguk,

"Jarang-jarang banget kita kumpul kaya gini..." kata kimei,

"Iyaa...emang ada apa sih?"tanya yuki,

"Enggak kok,cuman sekedar berkumpul aja sambil makan..." jawab aiko,

"Hem...Narumi,kamu pacaran sama tobi ya?" tanya konan tiba-tiba,bikin narumi yang duduk disebrangnya jantungan,

"HEH?!Apaan?enggak kok..." jawab narumi,

"Tapi kalian udah keliatan akrab banget loh..." kata miho ikutan nimbrung,

"Jadian sana!" kata yuki sambil menyenggol tangan narumi,

"HEEEHH!Apaan sih?!gue bilangin,gue sama tobi gak ada apa-apa!"

"Tapi kok,kalian berdua akrab banget,ceritain dong..." pinta aiko,

Narumi menghembuskan nafas (terakhirnya #dibanting),"Wajar aja,dia temen sekelompok kecilku..."

"Cerita!cerita!cerita!" teriak aiko ala anak kecil minta diceritain dongeng

"Terus?terus?" tanya yuki pake muka penasaran,

"Dia minta kenalan sama aku,pas awal-awal kenalan aja dia udah berisik,eh pas istirahat,gue dipaksa istirahat bareng sama dia,ditarik sama dia lah,dijajanin lolipop lah,gandengan tangan sama dia lah,mana dia selalu berisik lagi,ARRGHH!pengen mati gue!" jelas narumi panjang lebar sambil ngacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri,udah persis orang gila,._.

"Maklumin aja narumi...so-soalnya,si Tobi tuh anak a-autis..." kata konan tiba-tiba,

"HAPAH AUTIS?!" teriak narumi malah nengok ke aiko,

"Kok nengok ke aku sih?Konan disebrangmu tuh!" kata aiko ketakutan liat ekspresi narumi yang kusut(?)

"Ooh...disebrang.." narumi pun menatap kesebrang (tempat duduk konan)

"oke ulangin lagi...HAPAH AUTIISS?!" sembur Narumi,

"Sial!Gausah pake ujan lokal kamu dong!" bentak konan,

"Eh,ujan?muncrat ya?go-gomen..." kata narumi tanpa dosa,

Konan udah mau siap-siap ngebungkus narumi pake kertas,cuman berhubungan narumi gak bisa...liat(maap loh ya),Jadi deh,konan mengurung niat buruknya itu.

"Anak autis ya?kok bisa dimasukin ke KHS sih?" tanya kimei sambil garuk-garuk Kepalanya Miho (?)

"Bukan autis beneran kali,cuman dia bertindak hiperbola Aja kali..." kata yuki,

"Apa?Kiper bola?" tanya miho,

"Hiperbola budeg!" bentak yuki,"Ooh...kirain..."

"Bertindak hiperbola?maksud bertindak berlebihan gtu?" tanya narumi nengok ke kimei,

"nengok ke yuki,bukan ke aku!tuh yuki disebelah kanan kamu!" kata kimei,

"Ooh...Bertindak berlebihan gtu?" tanya narumi sekarang nengok ke yuki,

"Iya...jadi dia terlalu ceria,banyak omong,cerewet,berisik,yah gitulah...bukan autis asli getoh!" jelas yuki,

"ta-tapi,si Tobi jarang-jarang loh,bertindak berlebihan kaya gitu ke cewe..." ucap konan,

"Eh?" narumi kaget,dan sekarang dia nengok miho,

"Bisa saja tobi bertindak seperti itu karena dia suka sama Narumi..." kata yuki,

"HACIEH-CIEEEH!" ledek aiko trollface ke narumi,

"Masa?!Tobi suka sama cewe Buta?!" tanya Narumi sambil teriak,yang lainnya langsung poker face,author aja ikutan,

"A-ano...Ma-makanannya udah siap..." tiba-tiba Akira datang sambil bawa makanan,

"Nah!tuh udah dateng makanannya,udah nanti dulu teriak-teriak nya ya narumi..."lerai Kimei,

"Hn...yaudah deh.."

"Ayoo makan!" ajak Akira sambil menaruh makanannya dimeja,

"WUAAHH!Enaknya...gue makan duluan yak!" aiko langsung ngambil daging yakinikunya dan memanggangnya,

"Ai-aiko...kamu banyak amat ngambil dagingnya..." mata Haruka membulat saat melihat aiko langsung memanggang daging yakiniku sepuluh sekaligus (WTF!)

"Ini juga masih kurang tao!"

"Aiko banyak makan ya?" tanya konan,

"Iya tuh...cuman kamunya gak tinggi-tinggi tuh...wkwkwk" ledek narumi,

"Iiih...apa hubungannya makanan sama tinggi coba?gue nih tinggi tao!gak cebol kaya detektip conan edogawa!"

"Yaah adalah hubungannya..."

"Yaah enggak lah!"

"BAKA!" narumi mulai greget,"Kamu lebih BAKA!" aiko nyolot,

'Dasar duo rusuh...' batin yuki sambil melirik aiko dan narumi yang lagi rusuh,

"Jelek!" narumi udah greget,sekarang dia mulai jambak rambut aiko,"Kamu juga Jelek!" balas aiko,

"Oya,Kamu!minjem komik Detektip Conan yang ke 54 kan?" tanya aiko tiba-tiba,

"Hah?detektiv konan?Sejak kapan gue jadi detektiv?" tanya Konan di tengah kerusuhan,

"Kalo lo gak tau,mending diem aja!" bentak aiko,Konan langsung poker face,

"Nah?loh?kok?gue kaga minjem!gue kan kaga bisa baca!Ngapain minjem komik ke elo!"

"Tapi detektip conan yang ke 54 kaga ada cuy!" mereka berdua makin rusuh,

"Kok jadi rusuh sih?ARGH!liat tuh dagingnya gosong!" Miho panik, (cepet amat dagingnya gosong?!)

"Dasar pencinta taneman!"

"Dasar pencinta lolipop!"

"Masbuloh?!"

"Masalah!"

Mereka masih saling jambak-jambakan lagi,ckckck dasar bocah #plak

"BAKA!kalian diem dong!ini ditempat umum woy!bukan dijamban (lah ga nyambung)" Haruka memisahkan kedua anak rusuh itu,

"Iya,kalo mau berantem,sana di jamban!" tambah miho ngaco,

"Sudah-sudah!kalian ini...kaya bocah aja...liat tuh dagingnya gosong kan!" kata kimei,

"KYAA!daging yakiniku gue!" aiko nangis air terjun,

"Makanya,siapa suruh battle di sini..." ledek akira,

"Emang mereka berdua sering kaya gini ya?" bisik konan ke yuki,

"Yah...sering banget malah..." Jawab yuki sambil minum teh ocha yang dipesan oleh haruka,

"Gara-gara kamu nar!daging nya gosong!" keluh aiko,

"Hahaha...kacian!" narumi mlah ngeledek,

"Udah-udah,kita panggang aja lagi dagingnya..." Kimei pun memanggang semua sisa daging yakinikunya,

"Tuh kan ah...jadi ngiler...cepetan manggangnya!" aiko udah gak sabaran,

"Sabar dikit napa sih...ini baru mau dipanggang tao!" bentak kimei,

"Heeuh...Oiya...gimana pelajaran hari ini?" tanya Akira tiba-tiba ditengah kerusuhan,

"Yah begitulah...kelas 2B dapet tugas numpuk dari asuma-sensei,untung aja dikerjakannya berkelompok..." jawab aiko,

"Iyaa...huh,padahal aku paling benci pelajaran fisika..." kata haruka,

"Ngo-ngomong-ngomong...kalian sekelompok kecil sama siapa?" tanya miho,

"Aku sama Pain ^^" jawab konan,

"Eaaa banget lah,konan sekelompok sama pacarnya..." ucap kimei,

"wih...asik tuh..." puji yuki,

"Aku sama Tobi!" jawab narumi,

"Udah tao kaleee!" bentak miho,narumi pun sweatdrop,

"Kalo kamu haruka?" tanya akira,

"sama Kin -,-" jawabnya,

"Gue sama banci..." kata yuki,padahal gaada yang nanya,

"Emang Deidara banci ya?" tanya akira,

"Keliatannya sih..."

"Gue sekelompok sama siluman Hiu woy!" teriak kimei sambil bawa spanduk bertuliskan 'GUE SEKELOMPOK SAMA SILUMAN HIU' yang entah kapan dia buat,

"Hi-hiu?siluman ular oro-sensei,nah ini siluman hiu...siapa lageeh?!" tanya miho,

"Dia namanya Kisame,sumpah!Tuh muka kaya hiu..." jelas kimei,"emang hiu kalee..." kata konan,

"Kamu emangnya sekelompok sama siapa miho?" tanya Konan,

Tiba-tiba background Miho berubah jadi bunga-bunga,ada lope-lopenya lah,kupu-kupunya juga ada,

"Gue Sekelompok sama Sasori!AWWW!" jawab Miho lebay,Konan pun sweatdrop,

"Segitunya kamu suka sasori?!" tanya Yuki,

"YUKEEEH!kamu malah buka LAHACEA!" teriak Miho masih lebay,

"Ja-jadi...Miho suka sama sasori?" tanya Akira,

"WAAH!nanti aku sampein ke sasori yak..." kata Konan,

"UGWAAA!jangan woy!Lahacea tao!iih kalian ih..." Miho Lebay tingkat akut,

"Tapi tadi kamu sama Hidan mesra-mesraan..." ledek Haruka,

"HAPAH?Mesra-mesraan?cuman ngasih formulir dibilang mesra-mesraan?" tanya Miho prustasi,

"Ma-maksudnya...apa yah? Gak tau..." jawab Haruka,

"Huuh...dasar haruka..." miho cemberut,

"Daaah...jujur aja Miho.." Kata Konan,

"Sut ah kalian!makan dulu sanah!" perintah miho ala iklan Mie sedaap (bener gak sih)

"Lo juga makan sanah!" kata yuki ke miho,

"Oke mina,Itadakimasu!" Akira langsung nyomot Daging yakinikunya,dan disusul oleh yang lain,

"Hmm...Enak yah ^^" Konan seneng banget bisa makan yakiniku,

"Kangen rasa khas yakiniku nya nih...ambil yang banyak ah..." seru Kimei,

"Lema uageng yavenevuh toh ugua vuvup taoh..." Kata aiko gak jelas karna mulutnya dipenuhi oleh daging dan nasi,

"Lo ngomong paan sih?Gaje dah!" kata Kimei heran melihat aiko,

"Telen dulu makanannya..." suruh narumi,

"GLEK!Eh...Lima daging yakiniku tuh gak cukup tau!" kata aiko sesudah menelan makanannya,sekarang dia nyomot lagi daging yakinikunya,

"GILEEE!lo mau makan berapa ai?kalo gue gak dapet gimaneh?" tanya Haruka takut gak kebagian,

"wetoh seh De el..." Aiko kembali mengunyah makanannya,

"Sumpah...tuh anak makannya banyak amat!" Konan takjub sama aiko,

"Itu sudah biasa..." jawab narumi,sambil makan dagingnya Kalem,

"Eh..eh,Pesen Sake yok!" ajak Haruka tiba-tiba,bikin yang lain langsung keselek,terutama Konan,

"OHOK-OHOK!yang bener aja kali?Haruka?" tanya Miho kaget,

"Iyaa beneran,sake enak tao!" kata Haruka,

"Lo ketularan Tsunade-sensei yah?" tanya Akira,

"Gue pernah diajak minum sake sama tsunade-sensei tao!"

"HAH?!" konan kaget,

"Yuki...mau pesen sake?" tanya haruka ke yuki,

"Kenapa mesti gue yang ditawarin?"

"Ya,kan lo baru putus sama sasuke,jadi mesti minum sake biar perasaan lebih Preess gitu..." Haruka gak nyambung -_-

"Jangan bawa-bawa rambut pantat ayam kate itu!"

"Ayolah!Pesen sake yok!" ajak Haruka,

"Haruka bandel!" ejek narumi,

"Biarin ah!yaudah gaada yang mau kan?gue pesen sendiri.."

"Ha-haruka?!suka minum sake?Itu tidak baik tau!" Konan ceramah ke Haruka,

"ya terus mau minum apa?gue minum yang ini,gue kembung,gue minum yang ini,gue mules,jadi gue harus minum apa?!Huuu..." kata Haruka kayak yang di iklan minuman yg baru itu (author lupa namanya)

"Minum Mirai Ocha!Ocha yang bikin Ganbate!" Aiko promosi,

"Kalo teh ocha kan kamu udah pesen tadi..." kata Akira,

"Yah..tapi mana?" haruka nyari-nyari teh ochanya,

"Udah gue abisin..." jawab yuki polos,

"APAH?!Yukeeehh!balikin ocha gue...kenapa kamu minum?" haruka angker mode:ON,

"ya,dikira aku itu buat aku (ngarep),yaudah gue minum..." Kata yuki polos,

"Hueee...ocha gue...Hiks-hiks..." Haruka skarang menangisi kepergian(?) teh ochanya,

"Udah-udah...lanjutin makannya...Aku udah abis neh..." kata Kimei yang ternyata piring nya udah bersih,

"Gue juga udah abis neh..." Piring narumi juga udah bersih,

"Iyaa-iyaa..." Haruka pun melanjutkan makannya,

"Abis kalian makan,kita main ToD yuuk..." ajak Konan,

"Boleh-boleh!" jawab miho antusias,

"Ide bagus nan...udah lama gue gak main ToD!" kata Haruka,

"Oke-oke..."

Setelah mereka semua selesai makan,

"Siapa dulu nih?" tanya Konan memulai permainan ToD,

"Aku-Aku!aku pilih D" Kata Kimei,

"Dare yah...eeumm..." Konan berpikir,

"Naah!Kimei,kmu harus Gombalin Aiko!"

"HEEEH?gombalin aiko?" Kimei jawsdrop,

"Cepat Kimei,gombalin!" Akira penasaran,

"Kenapa mesti gue sih?" tanya aiko,

"Dare ditolak!"bentak kimei,

"Eh?!Ga bisa gtu dong!" balas konan

"Sudah-sudah...biarin aja,mending dare nya diganti,aku punya dare buat kamu mei!" Kata Haruka,

"Apaan?" kimei penasaran,yang lainnya ikut penasaran,

"Besok,Lo harus ngegombalin Kisame 10 Kali!Dare yang ini gak bisa ditolak!" Jelas Haruka,Kimei langsung jawsdrop,yang lainnya langsung ngakak,

"Wkwkwk!Ngegombalin kisame cuy!"

"Seru abis dah!wkwkwk"

"Ih,kok kisame sih?gue takut ma dia!" ujar kimei,

"Dare gak bisa ditolak..." kata Akira sambil senyum-senyum gaje,

"O-oke deh..besok yah..." kimei pun pasrah,'mending gue gombalin si aiko daah...' batin kimei,

"Aseeek,Oke siapa selanjutnya?" tanya Haruka,

"Gue-gue!Aku pilih Truth!" Miho angkat tangan (?)

"Eum...Truth ya?" haruka bingung,

"Ssst,gini aja...sss..." Akira membisikan sesuatu pada haruka,

"AHA!Oke,Sejak kapan kau menyukai sasori?" kata haruka,

"Ciee,ciee...buruan jawab miho..." kata Yuki,

"Sejak pandangan pertama..." jawab Miho sambil blussing,otomatis yang lainnya langsung cie-ciean,

"Cieee-cieee ,Miho...tar gue kasih tau ke sasori!" ancam konan,

"Ja-jangan nan!Kumohon juangan..." ucap miho dramatis,

"wkwkwk...kasian toh..."ledek Aiko,

"Iyadeh...gak bakal dikasih tau...bercanda" kata Konan,Miho pun langsung senyum,

"Gue pilih D!" kata Aiko tiba-tiba,

"D seru nih,biar ma gue aja!" kata Yuki,yang lainnya mengangguk,

"Silahkan...Apa dare nya?" tanya aiko,

"eeumm...Peluk dan Cium Narumi!Wahahaha!" yuki ketawa nista,

"WATDEPAK!Yang bener aja kali!" Aiko Kaget,

"Gue gak mau ikutan ToD,bantuin gue kabur!(loh?)" Narumi panik,

"Wkwkwk...Adegan Yuri secara langsung nih,dare gak bisa ditolak ai..." Miho ikut mendukung,

"Peluk narumi,Aiko!"

"ARGH!yaudah...Peluk aja gausah cium!Sadis amat kalo dicium..." kata aiko,

"Siapa juga yang mau dicium sama kamu ai,berasa dicium taneman!" ledek narumi,

"APA LUKATE?!" Aiko naik darah,

"Udah-udah,peluk gih!" suruh kimei,Konan daritadi udah jawsdrop saat mendengar dare dari yuki,

"Peluk-peluk!" Akira dan Haruka Mendukung ala Cheerleaders,

"Iye-iyee..." Aiko mendekat ke Narumi,Lalu...(author gak kuat ngetik...) Memeluknya selama 5 detik (WAW!)

"Yeeey!Berpelukan..." akira kegirangan,melihat adegan(?) yuri(?) secara langsung,

"Gue baru di peluk Taneman woy!" narumi mulai lagi,

"Gue baru meluk Lolipop bekas anak bayi woy!" balas aiko sambil melirik tajam ke Narumi,

"Inget loh yah,Adegan tadi sukses gue Foto!wkwkwk..." Kata Haruka senyum-senyum gaje,

"HAPAH?!" Aiko dan Narumi kaget,

"Difoto...wkwk,nanti kita sebarin ke majalah KHS!" ancam Kimei,

"Kaliaan!Awas macem-macem ya,Kalo gak,nanti gue kubur idup-idup kalian berdua!" ancam Narumi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk haruka dan kimei secara bergantian,

"A-ampun narumi!" Haruka&Kimei langsung Nurut, mereka udah tau,kalau Narumi udah ngancem,itu pasti seriusan, (Parah)

"Siapa selanjutnya?" tanya Miho,

"Gue deh!gue pilih Dare!" akira angkat tangan juga(?)

"Mwehehehee...Akira,gue punya dare bagus buat kamu!" miho tersenyum licik,

"Apaan?" akira penasaran,yang lainnya juga,kecuali narumi yang sekarang lagi sibuk ngebersihin giginya pake tusuk gigi,

"Besok,di Kantin,didepan semua orang,kamu bilang ke Itachi pake volume ter-UP,'Itachi,Aku cinta sama kamu,kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku'!" jelas Miho,  
Akira langsung jatoh dari genteng (nah?loh?)

"APA MAKSUD LOH?" akira kaget gak karuan,

"Itu dare paling cetar membahana luar binasa!" puji Konan,

"Dare gak bisa ditolak akira..." kata aiko,

"Huuh...kalian jahat"

"Udah terima aja akira..." kata kimei,

"yaudah...besok bakal gue lakukan!kalo bisa,pake Toa sekalian!" kata akira pasrah sama dare dari Miho,

'Wakakak!balas dendam...' batin miho senang,

" ...tapi,dare itu kenyataan kan?" tanya haruka,

"Yup.." jawab Miho,"APAAN?Gue kagak cinta sama dia!Pitnah itu pitnah!" jawab Akira sambil teriak,

"Tapi kamu suka sama itachi kan?" tanya yuki,

pertanyaan yuki sukses bikin Akira langsung membisu,

"Wkwkwkw...akira..."

"Issh kalian ini..." Akira menyilang kedua tangannya,

"Oke sekarang kita kasih Dare ke konan yuk!" ajak Kimei ke yang lainnya,

"Loh kok gue?" konan heran,

"Ya,soalnya kan kamu anggota akatsuki..." kata miho,

"Apa hubungannya coba?!aku pilih truth aja!" konan menolak,

"Eits!gak bisa...Buat kamu khusus Dare!" perintah haruka,

"Huh...yaudah...Apa Darenya?"

"Setiap kamu ngomong ke kita,huruf vokalnya diganti pake huruf O!" perintah haruka,

"APAH?!" Konan kaget gak karuan,

"Wkwkwk,pake huruf O,kebayang tuh mulut konan nanti monyong terus…" ledek kimei,

"Mulai sekarang sampai besok ya nan,tapi setiap ngomong ke kita aja,wkwkwk…" kata haruka,

"oyooo oyooo,Oko doh…" Konan udah memulai darenya,otomatis mulutnya monyong (wkwkwk *ngakak*)

"Haah... siang nih,kita pulang yuk…" kata miho sambil melihat jam tangannya,

"Wah iya…yaudah,yok balik!" ajak aiko,yang lainnya pun langsung siap-siap pulang,

"BAKA!Bayar dulu woy!siniin uang kalian,masing-masing 20 rebo,biar gue yang bayar ke kasir!" perintah haruka,

"Hoiya lupa…neh…" Yang lainnya pun memberikan uangnya pada haruka,

Setelah haruka membayar,Mereka semua meninggalkan Shiori lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing (yaeyalah…) (ingat,kalo konan pulang ke markas)

Daan…haduuh…Author gak kuat ngetik lagi *gubraaak*

**TBC…**

* * *

**Aduh,ending chapter ini gaje banget dah,salahkan si author nista ini,  
Gomen banget ya readers…Telat (banget) Updatenya,Kayaknya author bakal update 2 minggu sekali deh,soalnya tugas numpuk -_- maklumi ya readers…  
**

**Gomen juga ya readers,kalo chapter 9 ini kayaknya kepanjangan,dan juga kebanyakan OC nya yang muncul di Chapter ini.  
Untuk Chapter selanjutnya…Akatsuki muncul lagi kok (Itu seeh Pasti lah! -_-)  
**

**Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya readers ^^**

**Oke...  
**

**Mind To REVIEW ? ? ? :)**


	10. DARE Akira dan Kimei

**-暁の幸福-**

**Warning:Rated T ,OOC,OC,typo(s),GAJE,Garing,Nista dll.**

**Genre:Humor/Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kisimoto-sensei, OC punya Yori:D**

**Note :seperti biasa,Disini,anggap semua Chara yang berperan sebagai murid di KHS,semuanya berumur 16-17 tahun ^^**

**Gomen,kalau Author suka nge-SKIP TIME, biar gak terlalu banyak wordnya ^^)v**

**'Spesial Thanks' buat yang udah pada review di Chapter sebelumnya,Honto Arigatou ne :')**

**Akatsuki Happiness**  
**Chapter 10**  
**"DARE Akira dan Kimei"**

**-SKIP TIME-**

Seperti Biasa,Keesokan Harinya Akatsuki dan murid lain KHS memasuki sekolah mereka (yaeyalah…)

**Kelas 2A**

Suasana kelas sangat ramai dan rusuh,author gak kuat ngejelasinnya,itu karena saking rusuhnya *GUBRAGG*

"Ohayou,Narumi-chan!" sapa Tobi yang sangat semangat pagi ini unutuk menyapa Narumi,

"Hn…Ohayou mo…" jawab narumi seperti biasa,Datar…dan menatap lurus kedepan

"Kita main yukk…" ajak tobi,

"Hn?main apa?"

"Apa aja boleh yang penting sama kamu~" Eak…Tobi mulai gombal, (Belajar dari mana lo tob? XD)

"Gak mau!Males!Gue maunya Lolipop segede jam dinding!" pinta narumi sambil membuang muka,

"Lo-lolipop?Lolipop segede jam dinding?!" Tanya tobi

"Iya,gue mau itu!Beliin dong…"

"emang ada yang segede jam dinding?"

"Ya adalah!kan terserah si pembuat lolipopnya!"

"Ooh…Iya ya,Iyaa deh boleh ^^ nanti kita Istirahat beli ya,eh salah…nanti Tobi beliin ya…" kata Tobi girang,

'GLEK?!istirahat bareng dia lagi?!' batin narumi baru nyadar,

"Eh eh…gak jadi deh…males keluar kelas ^^" narumi alibi,

"Aaah…narumi-chan gausah bohong,tobi tau kok narumi-chan grogi kan istirahat bareng sama Tobi,wkwkwk…" tobi kegeeran,narumi pun sweatdrop,

"Geer banget sih lo!"

"Kalo narumi-chan males keluar kelas,tenang aja kok,pasti nanti tobi bakal paksain narumi-chan keluar kelas dengan cara menyeret narumi-chan ^^"

'Kami-sama!TOLONGIN GUEEE!' batin narumi udah panik aja,

"Oke-oke?Sahabat kan selalu bersama…" kata tobi mendekat ke narumi,

Narumi yang meresa dideketin(?) langsung merinding,"ma-mau apa kamu tob?"

"Ehem-ehem…Narumi-chan geser dong,Tobi mau duduk bareng sama narumi-chan :3" (Eaak banget nih)

"Apaan sih minta geser-geser,GESER?bayar 5000!" bentak narumi,

"Daaah lah gausah,nanti juga dibeliin lollipop kok…" kata Tobi sambil senggol-senggol narumi biar dia geser,

"Iiih!apaan sih lo senggol-senggol?!"

"Geser dong…narumi-chan…"

"GAK!"

'GEDUBRAAK!'

"WADAW!"

Narumi berhasil disenggol tobi dengan sangat kerasnya,hingga dia tergeser dengan kerasnya(?) kebangku sebelah -_- (sadis lo tob!)

"Itaii,Sakit tau,LO BAKA YA TOB?" (Gausah ditanya lagi narumi…emang udah baka *digampar lollipop*)

"Gomen ne narumi-chan,hehe…"

_Hening 3 Detik(?)_

"Ehem-ehe…kaya gini lebih nyaman kan narumi-chan…" kata Tobi sambil senggol-senggol narumi (Lagi)

'IM IN HELL,GOD!' teriak isi hati narumi,Kasian nasib mu nak '-'

tubuh tobi dan narumi sudah tidak ada jarak lagi,  
ini 'SO SWEET' namanya XD

_Dari kejauhan…_

"Gileeee…si Tobi duduk bareng sama Narumi,gak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka coba?!" bisik Deidara ke Hidan yang lagi main HP,

"Hah?!" hidan heran,dia langsung nengok ke pojok kiri belakang,tempat bangku narumi,

"Ckckckck,Romantis banget tuh anak autis sama cewe yang gak bisa liat(?)…" puji sasori yang tiba-tiba datang,

"Iyaaa…lebih romantis daripada Akira sama Itachi waktu jalan berduaan!" Hidan ikut memuji,

"Apaan lo bawa-bawa nama gue?" Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba,

"Emang nama lo bisa dibawa?" hidan malah nanya balik,

"Gak juga sih…" jawab Itachi sweatdrop,Hidan menjulurkan lidahnya -_-

Mereka berempat terus memerhatikan NaruTobi yang ada di pojokan itu,sesekali mereka berempat ngeGosip (What ngegosip?ngakak XD)

"Aku gak nyangka lo…Narumi bisa deket sama Tobi…" kata Miho sewaktu memerhatikan NaruTobi juga,

"Mereka cocok tuh kalo jadian…" tambah yuki,

"Eeh?jadian?tapikan,narumi aja belum tau mukanya Tobi itu kaya gimana…"

"Muka tobi?heum…ya bertopeng lah,lo gak bisa liat ya?lah…jangan-jangan lo juga buta lagi?" Tanya yuki,malah ngaco,

"yaa…KAGAK LAH!ish...gue tau mukanya bertopeng,tapi maksudnya muka aslinya gitu…"

"Mau gimana coba ngeliatnya,sedangkan Narumi aja gak bisa ngeliat!percuma say…"

"I-iya juga ya…E-eh?!apaan tuh panggilan say?!" Miho baru nyadar,

"Eh?!maap,salah ngucapin…Hehe…" Yuki nyengir,ini untuk pertama kalinya dia nyengir di Fic ini!

"Tapi,Cinta itu gak dilihat dari Penampilan atau fisik,tapi cinta itu dilihat dari Hati dan perasaan…dan Cinta itu Ikhlash…" tambah yuki, (Gaje -..-)

"ta-tapi kan itu pitnah…se-sejak kapan narumi cinta tobi?!" Tanya miho heran,

"Eh?!benar juga ya,gue sok banget dah kata-katanya…" ujar yuki sambil menepuk jidatnya -..-

**Kelas 2B**

Suasana kelas sama persis dengan kelas 2A,terlebih ada Trio Seram,tau kan siapa aja?Yap,betul!  
KAKUZETKIS!beri tepuk tangan,Prok prok prook… (abaikan…)  
Mereka bertiga sukses membuat suasana makin ramai dan rusuh,Mereka bertiga ngajak murid lain untuk main Truth or Dare,

"Gue pilih DARE!" Naruto yang ikutan ToD sangat antusias,

"Oke,kalo gitu Darenya,Cium sasuke sampai Bell masuk berbunyi…" naruto dapat Dare dari Zen,

"APAH?cium si TEME?"Naruto kaget,begitu juga sasuke,malah sekarang dia udah kejang-kejang,

"Cepetan Nar!Nanti gue foto deh…janji…" Kata Zetsu antusias sambil menyiapkan Kamera HP,

"Ci-cium apanya?" naruto ngeblussing,

"Cium uangnya!ya bibirnya lah…" Kata Kakuzu,

"Cium,Cium,cium,cium…" Kisame ikutan mendukung sambil angkat-angkat ikan sarden (maksudnya apa coba?-_-)

"ADEGAN YAOI SECARA LANGSUNG!" pein udah mimisan,

"Gue cemburu!" te-ternyata Suigetsu cemburu toh…(O.O)

"Okelah,fine!nih gue cium yah…" naruto pun mendekat ke sasuke (yang lagi kejangkejang),yang lainnya langsung pada melotot,apalagi Pein,Lalu naruto pun….menci…

-PIIIIIPPPP- (Author gak kuat ngetik!ini namanya Rated M(?) *mimisan*)

"So sweet…" Irou yang ternyata ikutan main ToD sudah mimisan dari tadi,

"Dooh,tisu mana tisu!mimisan neh…" Kiba yang ikutan ToD juga mimisan,bisa dibilang hampir semuanya yang lagi main ToD mimisan,NaruSasu masih nyaman aja sama posisi 'itu' XD

"sampai bell masuk bunyi yah…" kata Zen memperingati,Zetsu udah ceklak-ceklik(?) aja dari tadi ala fotografer jadi-jadian yang nyasar,

Naruto betah banget tuh,nge-PIIIP- Sasuke nya XD

Dan dari jauh Hinata udah guling-guling aja dilantai kaya cacing kepanasan(?),Murid Cewe yang melihat adegan itu juga udah pada mimisan,terutama bagi murid yang Fujoshi XD

_Bangku Konan dkk,_

"Inget loh!Hari ini kamu Harus Gombalin Kisame!" bentak Haruka,

"I-iyaa-iyaaa…aku udah siapin kok gombalannya…" jawab kimei agak gak Ikhlash,

"Hafalin dulu sana…" suruh Aiko,"U-udah kok…","Bagus deh…"

"Dooh…kayanya niat banget deh ngegombalin Kisame nya…" ledek Konan,

Kimei langsung naik darah,"APA LUKATE?!Gue kagak niat sama sekali ngegombalin si Hiu jadi-jadian itu!gue cuman melaksanakan(?) Dare dari Haruka aja!" kimei membela diri -..-

"iya-iyaaa deh…maap" jawab konan sambil sweatdrop,

"Kenapa sih,mesti si kisame?!kalian kan tau!Aku gak suka Ikan(?)!" keluh kimei,"tetep aja mei!Dare gak bisa ditolak…" balas haruka,

"Huh…Dasar…" malang nasib kimei :(

"heum…Oyaa…aku gak sabar sama Dare dari miho buat Akira,nanti kita harus Liat adegan(?) itu!" kata aiko,"Sama aku juga penasaran!" ujar Konan,

"mana dia berani lagi ngomongnya pake toa…" tambah kimei,

"Aiih!jadi penasran gini…" Haruka memegang kedua pipinya dengan Pose Alay,

"okee,Daah lah…kita tunggu aja nanti,udah kalian jangan ganggu gue!Gue mau baca komik Detektif Conan yang ke 72 nih…ada yang mau baca?" potong Aiko sambil berpromosi -..- yang lainnya sweatdrop,

"Gue penasaran sama yang namanya Conan itu,dia udah copas nama gue!" kata konan,

"Conan pake C,kamu kan pake K!beda tau…yaudah nih,kamu baca yang ke 54 aja,seru loh…" kata aiko sambil menyodorkan komik DC yang ke 54,konan pun menerimanya dan membacanya -_-

Bell Masuk Berbunyi,adegan NaruSasu udah bubar tuh…(yaaah :'( #PLAK)  
semua Kelas di KHS sudah kembali ke keadaan Normal,  
Untuk kelas 2A,pelajaran pertama mereka adalah Matematika yang dibimbing oleh Anko Mitarashi.  
Untuk kelas 2B,pelajaran mereka adalah Kimia yang dibimbing oleh Orochimaru -..-)a

**-SKIP TIME-**

Bell Istirahat KHS berbunyi dengan merdunya(?),sampai-sampai gendang telinga Hashirama,kepsek KHS mau Pecah(?)

"AMPUN DAH NIH SUARA BELL!gue fix mau ganti bunyi bell KHS woy!" teriak Hashirama dari dalam ruangan kepsek,

**Kelas 2B**

Sebagian murid sudah berhamburan(?) keluar kelas,termasuk Pein,trio seram dan yang main ToD tadi,

"Yok kita ke kantin buat nemuin Akira dan yang lain,gue penasaran banget sama Dare nya!" ajak Kimei ke HaruAiKonan sambil jingkrak-jingkrak,

"Et!tapi kapan lo mau ngegombalin Kisame?!" Tanya haruka,

"Eh?!gombalin dia?pas pelajaran kedua aja,katanya Kurenai sensei gak masuk kan?jadi kelas bebas!" jawab kimei,

"WAAH!kebiasaan kurenai-sensei bolos ngajar…Kelas kembali rusuh deh" kata aiko masih sambil baca komik DC,"Yaudah deh,yok kita ke kantin…" ajak lainnya pun mengangguk,

**Kelas 2A**

"Ehem ehem…Narumi-chan…" bocah topeng lollipop ini tetap beraksi,

"Apaan fans?"

"Kita istirahat yuk,katanya narumi-chan mau beli lollipop…"

"Iya deh mau ^^" kalau denger kata lollipop aja,narumi langsung semangat -_-

"Yok!" seperti biasa,Tobi langsung nyeret narumi keluar kelas (sadisss…)

SasoDeiItaDan Juga udah keluar kelas,

_Bangku Miho dll,_

"Kir(?)…kamu masih inget kan,Dare dari gue…" kata Miho sambil ngambil uang dari dompetnya,

"GUE INGET!GUE DAH SIAP!GUE DAH BAWA TOA NYA!" teriak akira,

"Woles aja bro!" balas yuki sambil menutup kupingnya,

"Eeerr…narumi mana ya?" Tanya miho,

"Seperti biasa,diculik tobi…buat istirahat bareng…" jawab yuki,

"So sweet banget,kaya yang udah jadian aja ya…" puji akira,

"Halah udah lah!bilang aja lo sirik kan,yaudah cepet laksanain dare nya!" kata miho sambil mendorong punggung akira,

Mereka bertiga pun keluar kelas juga,

**Kantin**

Seperti biasa,pada jam istirahat,kantin KHS sangat ramai,dan agak rusuh -,-

Pein dan Trioseram udah JBJB sama SasoDeiItaDan yang lagi pada makan takoyaki,

"Hadoh…dah lama ya gak bareng-bareng gini di kantin…" kata Zetsu,

"Iya un…seru banget,apa lagi sekarang tanpa tobi un!" udah tau dong ini siapa,

"Wkwkwk betul tuh!" seru sasori,

"Aku kangen kamu Itachi…" kisame tiba-tiba meluk itachi,

"ASTAGFIR!kangen sih kangen ya!tapi jangan make meluk-meluk dong!lagian kan,kita setiap hari ketemu kok!" itachi menghindar,

"Iya kis,nanti ada yang cemburu…" kata hidan sambil makan takoyaki,

"Si-siapa yang cemburu emangnya?" Tanya itachi,"iya siapa?" kisame ikut nanya juga,

"Adalah…yang rambutnya pendek lurus warna Hitam…" tambah sasori."Ooh un si itu ya un…" kata deidara ikut-ikutan sok tau,

"Siapa woy?!jangan maen rahasia-rahsiaan sama ketua!" pein ikutan penasaran,

"Si Akira un!" jawab dei,

Itachi langsung keselek gurita takoyaki,"OHOK-OHOOK!APAH?akira?"

"Iya…keliatannya dia suka sama kamu…mungkin sejak kejadian dikantin waktu itu…" tambah hidan,

"Kejadian di kantin waktu itu ya…" gumam itachi sambil garuk-garuk keriput(?)

Itachi langsung flashback kejadian waktu di kantin,saat dia ngebacain puisi buat sasuke tapi malah kepleset dan jatuh dari meja yang dia naikin,dan malah menimpa Akira,hidungnya saling bersentuhan pula XD (Chapter 4 ^^)/)

"Ooh…Akira yang itu…" Pein manggut-manggut,

"Dua rebo tiga rebo empat rebo…" kakuzu malah ngitung duit,seperti biasa,kita abaikan saja reader…

Itachi langsung ngeblussing,"Ecieee…Itachi mukanya merah tuh!" ledek zetsu,

"eng...anu…itu karena cuacanya panas…atau gak ada yang lagi make elemen Katon di kantin i-ini…" kata itachi sambil kibas-kibas tangan,dan ternyata benar,disebrang sana,ada Sasuke yang lagi pake jurus Katon 'Goukakyo no jutsu' -_-

"Cih…Alibi…" sasori mendecih,Kisame dari tadi cemberut,ooh…cemburu ternyata (What?)

_Disisi lain,_

Konan dkk sudah berkumpul dengan Miho dkk,

"Kami kesini untuk menagih Dare dari miho untuk akira!"kata Aiko sok-sok an serius -_-

"Lah?yang bikin dare juga aku,kenapa kalian yang nagih…?" Tanya miho heran,

"Ehehehe…maksudnya kita mau liat Akira melaksanakan Dare nya gitu…" ujar kimei,

"ooh…silahkan Acara nya udah mau mulai tuh…" kata yuki malah ga nyambung,

"Mending kalian duduk disini aja deh,lihat dari jauh…eh,gak jauh-jauh amat kok…" kata miho ke HaruAikonanMeiYuki,

"Lah?!tapi dari jauh kan gak bakal kedengaran…" keluh aiko,

"Tenang girls(?)!Akira berani ngomongnya pake toa,jadi otomatis…kalian kedengaran,gausah kalian,seisi kantin KHS bakal kedengaran kok…" jelas miho,

"Huh…Dare paling luar binasa ini…sungguh memalukan,yang bikin dare ini gak tau malu dan NISTA!" keluh Akira sambil sweatdrop dan mengepal tangannya,

'tapi…buat Itachi,apa sih yang enggak boleh…' batin Akira malah sambil senyum-senyum gaje,

"eum…Narumi mana ya?dia harus liat ini juga dong…" Konan celingak-celinguk nyari narumi,

"Narumi gak bisa liat nan…dia bisanya mendengarkan…" balas Haruka,"oh iya ya…" konan garuk-garuk kepala,

"Seperti biasa,dia lagi istirahat bareng Tobi…" jawab Yuki,

"Udahlah gak apa-apa,toh nanti juga dia bakal inget,terus nanti dia bakal minta dianterin sama tobi ke sini…" ucap aiko,"Oke…" jawab yang lainnya,

"Oke…Akira,kita mulai Darenya!" Miho tiba-tiba menarik tangan Akira,

"KYAAA!tunggu dulu" akira menolak,alhasil mereka saling tarik menarik(?)

_Di konter lollipop,_

"Kyaaa!lolipop segede jam dinding…" teriak narumi girang sambil meraba lolipopnya (tentu dia tersenyum)

'Aaah!narumi-chan senyum,AKHIRNYA!sumpah…tobi kagum banget sama senyumannya…' batin tobi sambil memerhatikan narumi dengan mata berkaca-kaca,

"Tobi?kamu udah bayar kan…" Tanya narumi,bikin tobi mendadak berhenti memerhatikannya,

"Eh?!u-udah kok…narumi-chan puas kan?"

"Puas banget…Arigatou…" narumi gak sadar,dia tersenyum puas,

'KYAAAA!Senpai-senpai!TOBI MELELEH LIAT SENYUMAN NARUMI-CHAN!' batin hati tobi,hatinya sanagt berbunga-bunga,bunga-bunganya yang punya Zetsu lagi -,-

'Rasanya tuh kaya jatuh dari lantai seratus kebawah tanah...uwwiiiii…..(loh?)'

'dan rasanya juga tuh kaya ngefly ke langit ke tujuh!' (gimana sih?tadi katanya jatuh sekarang malah ngefly,Baka tobi…)

"Eum…eh,lo anterin gue ke Miho dong…cari aja dia disekitar kantin…" kata narumi tiba-tiba,bikin tobi yang lagi berbunga-bunga berhenti,

"Hah?!Miho ya?". "Oke ^^" tobi langsung mencari sesosok Miho,dicarinya miho,dia melirik kanan,melirik kiri,melirik atas(?),melirik bawah(?),melirik jamban (apaan yang satu ini?),lalu melirik lurus kedepan,dan Miho pun terlihat.

"Nah!itu dia miho-chan!" teriak tobi sambil menunjuk miho yang lagi narik-narik tangan akira,

"mana?mana?kok gak keliatan?" Tanya narumi (yaeyalah kagak keliatan,kan kamu gak bisa liat,narumi -_-)

"Udaah…narumi-chan minta diantar kesana kan?" Tanya tobi sambil memegang tangan narumi (Eaa….)

"I-iya…" narumi pun blussing,

"Yaudah,ayok!" Tobi sekarang menarik tangan narumi XD

_Tobi dan Narumi pun sampai ditempat Konan dkk,_

"Eh narumi datang juga…" sapa konan,

"Woy woy liat tuh,tangannya digandeng tobi tuh…so sweet yah" bisik kimei ke aiko,

"Apaan lo?!lo ngomongin gue ya?!" Tanya narumi tiba-tiba sambil menggebrak meja dengan lolipopnya (wah…ancur dong) bikin kimei dan aiko langsung saling peluk saking ketakutannya,

"Engg-enggak kok,sumpah…" ujar aiko,"awas ya kalian…" ancam narumi,

"Ini sebenarnya mau ada apa sih?" Tanya tobi sambil garuk-garuk topeng,

"Kemarin kita main ToD,sekarang kita mau liat Dare yang diberikan Miho untuk akira…" jelas yuki,

"ToD? Apa itu?" Tanya tobi lagi,yang lain langsung sweatdrop,

'Pengganggu!' batin konan mau meledak,

"Errrghh…Kalo gak tau mending minggat SANA!" tiba-tiba Konan langsung menonjok topeng tobi,alhasil topeng tobi pun retak,

"UGWAAA!konan-senpai jahat…" teriak tobi,

Dan…tobi pun mental ke meja kantin yang sedang Itachi dkk tempati,

'GEDUBRAAKK'

Itachi dan yang lainnya yang ada disitu langsung loncat kodok saking kagetnya gara-gara didatengin oleh mahluk ajaib bin gaje bin bertopeng,

Narumi yang disana langsung panik,"Ko-konan?!apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Eh?!enggak kok,a-aku cuman menjitak kepala tobi saja…" jawab konan bohong,

"I-iya…kamu gak perlu tau deh narumi…" kata aiko,"Iyaaa,nanti dipikirin terus…" tambah yuki,

"a-atau ja-jangan-jangan kamu takut tobi tersakiti?" Tanya haruka,

"EH?!eng-enggak kok…" narumi membuang muka dan langsung duduk di sebelah yuki,

Yang lainnya ternyata udah pada gemetaran gara-gara ngeliat adegan kekerasan(?) yang dilakukan konan pada tobi,sungguh mereka gak percaya,ternyata konan sesadis(?) itu

'A-ampun…si konan sadis…' batin mereka rata-rata begitu -,-

"Tob?!lo ngapain disini?!" Tanya pein masih kaget,

"Iyaaa un,padahal tadi kita mau senang-senang karena gak ada lo tau un…" kata deidara,

"Iyaa…ngapain sih kamu kesini?" Tanya kisame yang masih cemberut,

"Ssst…tuh,ada yang datang senpai…" bisik tobi sambil membersihkan bajunya lalu duduk disebelah zetsu,

"Ada yang datang?si-siapa?" Tanya itachi,lalu itachi menengok ke belakang,ternyata dibelakangnya sudah ada Akira dan Miho,

"A-akira-chan?!" Tanya itachi gak percaya,Akira udah blussing aja,

'MIHOOO!' batin Hidan juga Sasori saat melihat miho juga datang,

"mau apa kesini ya?" Tanya kakuzu sok sopan,'jangan bilang mau minta uang!' batinnya,

"Eer…itu…ada yang mau bicara sama itachi…" kata miho,

"Si-sia-" omongan sasori terpotong

"SIAPA?" Tanya hidan,main potong sasori aja,nyari kesempatan tuh… (ehem-ehem…)

"Ini nih…" jawab miho sambil nunjuk Akira,muka akira langsung merah semua,

'APAH?!MAU BICARA SAMA GUE?!yaampun…mimpi apa gue semalem?!' Teriak hati itachi,

"Ayo bicara aja…gak bayar kok…" ujar pein,

"Iya un..."

"Silahkan bicara akira,siapkan toa nya!" suruh miho sambil tersenyum iblis(?).Akira pun menyiapkan Toanya,

'EBUSET?!pake toa bicaranya?!' batin zetsu kaget,'Gileee…bakal kedengaran sama semuanya ini…' batin sasori,

"Ehem-ehem…" Akira memulai pembicaraanya pake toa,Otomatis seluruhnya yang ada di kantin langsung nengok kearahnya,

"Wew…ada apa tuh?" Tanya shikamaru yang lagi nongkrong dari jauh,

"Tau tuh…ada tontonan gratis dari akira kayanya tuh…" tebak gaara ngaco,

Akira memulai,"I-ITA-ITACHII…."

"I-iyaa….?" Balas itachi,sambil nutup kuping (yaeyalah,orang ngomongnya juga pake toa)

Yang lainnya langsung siap-siap memerhatikan adegan penting(?) ini,begitu juga Konan dkk yang ada disebelah sana,mata mereka membulat,kuping mereka melebar(?)

"ITACHI…AKU CI-CINTA SAMA KAMU!" teriak akira atau toa itu,mata Itachi langsung membulat,sharinggan nya aktif (apa ini?),seluruh murid yang ada di kantin langsung kaget setengah mati(?),begitu juga Akatsuki. Guru-guru yang lagi istirahat di kantor guru langsung Loncat kodok semua saking kagetnya,Uchiha Fugaku&Mikoto yang ada di rumah juga ikutan kaget sampe-sampe keselek kipas uchiha(?) (Lebay deh thor -..-)

'CI-CINTA?!ga-gak mungkin!ini pasti mimpi,seseorang tolong cubit keriput gue!' batin itachi gak percaya,'APAH?Ada yang mencintai itachi selain aku?' batin kisame,hati nya sesak (Eaaak…)

"Aniki gue laku juga tuh!" teriak sasuke dari jauh sana,

"Weeh…itukan Akira,yang waktu itu ketimpa itachi waktu itachi bacain puisi nista kan…" bisik kiba ke naruto,

"Iya betul,justru waktu itu dia marah2 kan ke itachi,lah sekarang dia malah ngungkapin cinta ke itachi?!" balas naruto heran,

_Lanjut ke Akira,_

"KAMU MAU GAK JADI PACAR AKUU?!" teriak Akira keras,seluruh murid langsung makin kagetnya dari Kata-kata akira tadi,Langsung membuat para Patung Hokage retak-retak(?),Killer bee gak bisa ngerap lagi,Orochimaru berhenti suka ular,Desa Suna Banjir(?),Topeng tobi makin retak,Rambut sakura berubah jadi warna Abu-abu,Pierching2 pein rontok(?),Narumi jadi bisa melihat (Ya-yang satu ini bercanda XD).

"WHAT?!" Itachi jantungan,gausah itachi,Akatsuki aja jantungan (?)

'A-aniki gue ditembak?!' batin sasuke juga kaget,'Si keriputan itu ditembak?ditembak cewe lagi (yaeyalah,apalagi?sama banci?!wkwk #PLAK) ?' batin pak Chiteu (kembaran teuchi di FF ini XD) sambil memasak Mie ramen.'Luar binasa…' batin neji memuji,

'PROK-PROK-PROK'

Konan dkk udah pada tepuk tangan meriah,

"Ciyus un?" Tanya deidara,"Miapah?" Tanya sasori,"Enelan?" Tanya Hidan,"Cungguh?" Tanya tobi ikut-ikutan, (Perasaan yang ditanya kan itachi,kenapa malah mereka yang jawab #GUBRAG)

"Ya-yang bener akira?" Tanya Itachi gak percaya,

"Huuu…" Kisame udah nangis ternyata,"Hiks…akhirnya kamu laku juga chi…" pein terharu sambil masang pierching2nya lagi yang tadi rontok,

"I-ini gak beneran kok…" balas Akira masih pake toa…yang lainnya langsung heran,Itachi juga langsung Heran,

Akira pun menaruh toanya dimeja,"I-ini cuman Dare dari miho,harus bicara 'aku cinta sama kamu,kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku' gitu…" kata akira sambil menunduk,Itachi pun Kecewa (Yaah…:'()

"Yaaah,gak rame ah…ternyata main ToD toh…" kata hidan,

"Iih un…padahal tadi udah penasaran un!"

"BAKA NE!" tobi ikutan kecewa,

"Go-gomenasai…" Akira makin nunduk,Itachi langsung buang muka,

Miho pun langsung mengambil toanya,"Yo Yo semuanya,silahkan Ramaikan lagi Kantin ini!asal kalian tau aja,tadi itu gak Ciyus loh…Ok!" teriak miho,bikin seluruhnya kecewa,

"yaaah…dikirain ciyusan","iyaa ya…ternyata enggak","tapi emang wajar sih,masa cewe nembak cowo?","Iya juga ya…"

Bermacam-macam keluhan dari para murid dikantin yang melihat Pelaksanaan dare Akira tadi,

"yaudah…gakpapa kok…aku tau itu cuman main ToD aja kan?" Tanya itachi tiba-tiba,

"I-iyaa…gomen ne…" jawab akira,

"i-iyaa…gak masalah kok…" itachi tersenyum,tapi dalam hatinya sedih(?)

"Dikirain,ini ciyusan…" omel zetsu,"iyaa…eh ternyata un…"

"Gak seru senpai…"

"Gomen ne sekali lagi…" jawab akira sambil sweatdrop,berkali-kali dia meminta maaf

"gak apa-apa kok…" balas kakuzu,'Gak ngeluarin uang ini kok…wkwkwk' batin kakuzu,

"err…ya-yaudah…kita tinggal ya…" ucap miho sambil menarik tangan Akira,

"Dadah miho!" sapa hidan dan sasori bersamaan,yang merasa disapa langsung tersenyum manis,

_Sepeninggalan Miho dan Akira,_

"Eh…Ngapain sih lo tadi dadah-dadah ke miho?" Tanya sasori,

"Yeeey…BAKA!suka-suka gue dong…emang miho siapa lo?" balas hidan,

"Bukan siapa-siapa sih…" jawab sasori sambil memberikan deathglare ke hidan,

"Yaudah…makanya,suka-suka dong!" hidan membalas pake jari tengah(!)

"dikirain tadi seriusan…" Itachi membenamkan kepalanya kedalam tangannya (?),

"Ya-yang sabar aja ya chi…" kata kisame sambil ngelus-ngelus punggung itachi,padahal isi hati kisame berbunga-bunga tuh,gara-gara Itachi gak jadi ditembak,

"Sabar ya chi un…"

"Eum…makanya,senpai aja yang tembak akira…" usul tobi,

"APAH?!" itachi kaget,"Senpai suka kan sama Akira…?" Tanya tobi sekaligus meledek,

"e-eto…a-aku…" itachi gagap Mode:ON

"hayoo…itachi…lo suka kan sama dia?atau malah,cinta sama dia?" Tanya hidan,

Itachi membisu,"eh iya…hari ini kamu ada kerja kelompok kan sama Akira?" Tanya sasori,

"Wah iya!gue lupa woy!" sahut itachi sambil narik-narik rambutnya gaje,

"Cieee…kesempatan loh..." ledek pein,

"kerja kelompok dimana senpai?" Tanya tobi,"di-di Uchiha mansion…" jawab itachi,

"WAAA!tobi ikut uchiha mansion ah…"

"Cieee…cieee…" akatsuki yang lain langsung cie-ciean…

"Nanti siang,abis pulang sekolah gue juga ada kerja kelompok bareng kimei!" kata kisame giginya berseri-seri,

"GAK NANYA!" balas akatsuki yang lainnya (minus itachi).Kisame pun langsung poker face,

…

…

"WOY!ANAK-ANAK KHS,LO SEMUA PADA MASUK GIH!BELL KHS LAGI DIPERBAIKI!UNTUK SEMENTARA,BELL NYA PAKE SUARA SEKSEH(?) SENSEI AJEEE!" tiba-tiba,Hashirama senju,Shodai Hokage sekaligus Kepala sekolah KHS datang ke kantin,ngumumin pake Toa yang super duper GEDE.

"eh?itukan…suara pak hashirama (disini hashirama dipanggil pak -_-)…" kata naruto,

Murid-murid malah diam,masih tetap duduk di kursi kantin,

"BAKA KALIAN SEMUA!DENGER KAGAK?PADA BUDEG YA?!KALIAN SEMUA MASUK KE KELAS SE-KA-RAAAANG!" teriak hashirama lagi,

"eh?i-iyaa pak…" seluruh murid dikantin KHS langsung pada berhamburan ke kelas masing-masing,

Seketika,suasana kantin pun sepi sudah…

Sungguh cetar membahana suara Hashirama dan toa tadi,

"Huh…untung aja suara ane kagak pales(?),untung aja suara ane _sekseh_…" ucap hashirama setelah selesai teriak teriak pake toa,

**Kelas 2B**

"Ebuset!gilee si pak hashirama!jadi buat sementara Bell nya pake suara nya?!luar binasa…" omel naruto sambil sweatdrop,

"Tapi,lumayan kan…dari pada bunyi bell sebelumnya yang 'KRING-KRENG-KRONG…' kaya gitu…" balas pein sambil menirukan suara bell KHS sebelumnya dengan suara kaya panci bolong (loh?).

"Iya juga sih…" jawab naruto sambil garuk-garuk kumis dikedua pipinya(?).

"WOY!Pengumuman…hari ini Kurenai-sensei kagak ngajar di kelas kite!So,Have fun minna!" teriak si KM,kiba inuzuka,bikin seisi kelas 2B lagsung ngadain Pesta 7 hari 7 malam(?). "HOREEE!" teriak mereka.

"Aseeek…kebiasaan nih si kurenai-sensei!"

"AYO SEMUA!main ToD lagi broh!" "Ayoo ayoo.."

"Eh ibu-ibu…ayo kita arisan lagi…" ajak temari kepada murid perempuan kelas 2B (minus Konan dkk).

_Bangku Konan dkk…_

"Yang merasa namanya Kimei Nakagawa,siap-siap buat ngegombaaall!" teriak haruka tepat didepan kuping kanan kimei,

"UGWAAAA!BAKA!bisa budeg gue!kalo lo mau ngomong pikir-pikir dulu dong,gausah teriak-teriak!dan gausah di depan KUPING GUEEE!" balas kimei penuh amarah,

"Wkwkwk…kalian ini ya,dasar DUO RUSUH!" ledek aiko,Konan udah cekikikan aja,

"Heh?apa lukate?duo rusuh?!Gelar itukan buat kamu sama Narumi!" bentak kimei,

"Iyaaa…" kata haruka sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke aiko,

"Oh iyaya…lupa…" balas aiko sambil tepuk jidat,

"Eum…woy kalian,Gue gak sanggup ngegombalin si hiu ampe 10 kali deh"

"tapi kan lo udah janji 10 kali mei…" kata haruka

"Iya sih…cuman susah nyari gombalan buat seekor siluman hiu(?),aku cuman dapet lima gombalan…hiks" tangis kimei,

"Salahin si author sableng itu,kenapa dia gak bisa bikin gombalan buat siluman hiu…" kata aiko,

"si Author udah kecapean…susah mikirnya,kasiaan gue,gak tega…" jawab kimei (author : Aih…kimei baek banget deh…)

"Kasian juga ya si author sableng itu,yaudah gih…Lima aja gak papa kok…" akhirnya haruka mengalah,

"Iyaa…lagian kalo 10 kali,kamu bisa enek mei,terus nanti mual terus lo muntah-muntah gara-gara ngegombalin dia,eh…nanti masuk rumah sakit jiwa deh…" kata konan malah ngaco banget dan lebay terdeteksi."Oke deh!5 aja yaah…" kimei menunjukkan puppy eyesnya,

"Iya iyaa…"jawab haruka. "Yaudah…kimei siap-siap gih…" aiko,"Okee…" kimei pun bersiap-siap,

"Ingat yah!pas ngegombal kamu harus genit!" perintah aiko,"Harus Niat ya ngegombalnya!" tambah konan

'Harus genit?!gilee…kayanya itu gak ada di dalam kontrak(?) deh' batin kimei mulai prustasi,

"Oke dah,OKEEH!terserah kalian dah!yang jelas ngegombal dia itu 'DARE' dan bukan dari HATI GUE!" jawab kimei pasrah,yang lainnya sweatdrop.

'HUH,seharusnya aku pilih aja dare ngegombal Aiko aja…kenapa sih mesti si kisame?kenapa gak sasuke aja atau gak zen -_- apa banget dah mereka…' batin kimei,

Akhirnya,Kimei pun mendatangi kisame,kali ini kisame gak ikut main ToD melainkan lagi baca komik yaoi punya Lee,ckckck -_-

"Ehem…ehem…Kisame Hoshigaki…" sapa kimei pake nada yang agak centil(?)

Kisame menengok ke belakangnya,

'OMAIGAT!Kimei!si cantik ituh…ngapain dia kesini,jangan-jangan mau nembak aku juga!kaya Akira ke itachi tdi…' batin kisame kegeeran,

"A-adah apa kimei-chuan?" balas kisame alay,

"Lagi apa?" Tanya kimei,"La-lagi baca komik lah,ngapain lagi…gak liat nih…" jawab kisame,Kimei pun sweatdrop.

"Komik apa?" kimei pun berbasa-basi,"Baca komik Yaoi!wohohoho…"

'GLEK!ya-yaoi?!gilee…gue juga mau baca woy!' batin kimei malah ngiler dengar kata yaoi.

"Eh eh…kisame…" kata kimei lembut,"Apaa sih?hm?" jawab kisame genit,

Kimei pun beraksi,dia memulai gombalannya. "Kamu tau gak perbedaan kamu sama hiu?"

Author : perasaan gak ada deh,kan satu spesies…*author ditelen kisame*

'Kayanya gak ada deh…' batin kisame bingung,"Gak tau tuh…emang apa sih?" Tanya kisame kembali genit,

"eum…Kalau Hiu itu tinggalnya di Laut,tapi kalau kamu itu…tinggalnya diHatiku~" jawab kimei

"EAAAKKK!" bunyi Sound effect yang dibuat oleh HaruAikonan. Kisame langsung blushing.

"Adoeh…bisa aja deh…" puji kisame sambil memegang kedua pipinya layaknya perempuan alay.

'Amit daah!mukanya serem banget!' batin kimei,ternyata dalam hati ketakutan.

"Kalo kamu tau gak…Buaya apa yang menyenangkan?" Tanya kimei,"enggak tuh,apa emangnya?"

"BUAYAngin kamu~" gombal kimei,

Author : mending BUAYAngin Author yang unyu ini *ditimpuk batu(?) sama readers*

Kisame langsung blushing lagi.

"EAAAKKK!" SFX yang dibuat HaruAikonan terdengar kembali,

"Iiih…kamu ya,pinter banget ngegombal~" puji kisame,sekarang mukanya udah semerah rambutnya sasori,"Hehe…" kimei hanya nyengir gak ikhlash,

"Eum…kalo kamu jadi HIU,aku rela kok jadi ikan remora nya…" kimei mulai lagi,"Hah?kenapa?"

"Agar bisa selalu disampingmu~"

"EAAAKKK!" terdengar kembali SFX nya,

"Adoeh…Gombalan bikin aku jadi ngefly aih!" puji kisame genit,"Ah…biasa aja kok!"

'Ikan hiu bisa ngeFly ya?' Tanya aiko dalam hati,

"Ya ampun,enak banget tuh!si kisame digombalin kimei yang cantik,Matanya kimei katarak kali ya?!" kata RockLee saat melihat adegan gombal KisaMei.

"Kamu gak hanya pintar berenang di Laut kan?" Tanya kimei mulai lagi,"eung kalo itu sih…."

"Soalnya kamu kan juga pinter berenang di Hatiku!" (yang satu ini,agak GAJE)

"ASEEEK…CIHUI-CIHUI~" sfx terdengar kembali -_-"

"Ya ampun,gombalannya pas banget deh~" puji kisame lagi,malah sekarang sambil nyolek dagu kimei pula,

"Kyaaa!" teriak kimei kaget gara2 dicolek kisame,tapi langsung segera dia menutup mulutnya sendiri.

'Gue sudah ternodai!Kami-sama….Hiks ampuni dosa ku!' tangisan hati kimei,

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya kisame,"Eng-enggak kok…gak kenapa-napa…"

"eumn…kamu tau kan kalau SAMUDERA itu dalam banget…" , "Iya…tau lah,Dalam banget!kan aku pernah tinggal disitu…"

"Nah…sedalam itu lah Cintaku padamu~"

"ASEEEKK CIHUI-CIHUI…" sfx baru telah dibunyikan(?) oleh HaruAiKonan.

"Aih…kamu cinta sama aku ya?" Tanya kisame genit (lagi),"Aaah itu sih…masih 'TANDA TANYA BESAR'!" jawab kimei,

'GAK MUNGKIN GUE CINTA SAMA SILUMAN HIU!' teriak hati kimei mulai prustasi,

"Adoeh doeh…gara-gara Kamu aku jadi mabuk,mabuk cinta~" Kata kisame sambil memgang kepalanya,"hn?" kimei heran,tiba-tiba…

"GEDUBRAAK!" Kisame langsung pingsan dengan muka yang memerah.

"Nah?loh?kok?malah pingsan? Lo apain mei?" Tanya haruka mendatangi kimei yang lagi cengo liat kisame,

"Kaga gue apa-apain!tiba-tiba dia langsung pingsan!" jawab kimei,"mungkin gara-gara gue gombalin kali" tambah kimei,  
"Ooh…gtu,Oke!Selamat!Dare anda sudah Lunas!" kata haruka menjabat tangan kimei,

"Akhirnya~Kimei bisa ngegombalin kisame!" puji konan,"Ada hiu terdampar di kelas 2B…" kata aiko sambil nyenggol kisame pake Kaki (yaampun…gasopan banget -_-)

"Eum…err…." Tiba-tiba muka Kimei langsung pucat pasi,"Mei?!kamu kenapa?" Tanya konan panic,

"Gue Mual nih…ummm" , "Ayo kita ke KAMAR MANDI!" teriak aiko sambil meraih tangan kimei lalu menariknya keluar kelas,

"Lah?cuman 5 kali kan ngegombalnya?udah mual gitu?apa lagi 10 kali?!" teriak konan,

"Ya ampun…kasian kimei…" ujar haruka,"Berarti Menatap muka,deket-deket dan ngegombalin kisame itu bisa bikin mual-mual ya?" Tanya haruka. "YAP!betul tuh!semoga aja Kimei gak masuk Rumah sakit jiwa…" jawab konan ngaco,

"Kasiaan banget dia…duh gue jadi merasa berdosa deh…" keluh haruka,"Udah…gausah dipikirin…" balas konan.

'Kis kis…kamu ternyata pengaruh Besar bagi kimei,ckckck…kayanya kamu harus Oplas deh biar ganteng kaya Pain (?)!' kata konan dalam hati,

And…

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 10! *Peluk Akatsuki satu-satu(?)* **

**GOMEN TELAT UPDATE READERS ^^  
**

**Honto Arigatou udah mau baca C.H 10,And I will Say…**

**MIND TO REVIEW ? ? ? ^^**


	11. Kerja Kelompok Akatsuki 1

**-****暁の幸****福****-**

**Warning:Rated T,OOC,OC,typo(s),GAJE,Garing,Nista dll.**

**Genre:Humor/Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kisimoto-sensei**

**Gomen,kalau Author suka nge-SKIP TIME, biar gak terlalu banyak wordnya ^^)v**

**Akatsuki Happiness  
Chapter 11  
"Kerja Kelompok Akatsuki (1)"**

Hari sudah Siang (?)  
Bell pulang KHS sudah berbunyi,seperti biasa suasana sekolah… berhamburan murid yg keluar dari Kelas masing2 ._.

**Kelas 2A**

"Chi!ayo pulang!lo gak ke uchiha mansion kan?" ajak Hidan beserta yg lainnya ke Itachi,

"Gue kan mau ada kerja kelompok sama Akira dulu di rumah elit Uchiha" jawab itachi sambil melet2(?),

"Uhuk…Ciee un,Kerja kelompok apa kencan un?" sindir Dei,

"Ya Kerja kelompok lah,sejak kapan gue mau kencan sama dia?" bentak itachi.

"Slow aja kale…Yaudah kita pulang duluan yak!" Pamit sasori dan yg lain, "Dadah senpai…" si Tobi lambai2.

Mereka pun sdh keluar kelas,sekarang Itachi pun beraksi(?).

"Yak!Gue harus semangat!Minum miraii ocha dulu…biar GANBATE!(?)" gumam itachi,lalu minum Miraii ocha nya -,-

Lagi asik-asik minum…

Tiba tiba Titi Rajobintang nongol,

"Ayo ikut saya ^o^" katanya,e-eh…author korban iklan,Ralat-Ralat xD

Tiba-tiba Akira datang…

"Itachiii!" sahut Akira dari belakang,bikin itachi jantungan/?,"Ebuset?!" Itachi langsung keselek tutup botol miraii ochanya (Kidding._.).

"Eh?!Akira-chan…Ngagetin aja!" katanya, "Go-gomen ya Itachi…"

"Iya…kaga apa-apa…" jawab itachi sambil kedip-kedip nista,bikin inner Akira merinding(?).

"Jadi kan kerja kelompok nya?" Tanya akira,"oh…jelas,Jadi dong!Yook" itachi mengulurkan tangannya/?.

"Heh?mau apa ini?" Tanya akira,mukanya memerah semerah matanya (?)."Lah?dikirain kamu mau gandengan…" kata itachi kedip-kedip lagi.

"Ngek,Bukan muhrim Bang…" kata akira sambil monyong2(?)."Oh iya,Lupa XD yaudah…ayok kita ke Uchiha mansion(?)" ajak Itachi.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi.

**Kelas 2B**

Kisame yg udah sadar dari pingsannya telah ditinggal kawan2 Akatsukinya dan kawan2 kelas 2B pulang,Miris sekali nasibmu,hiu /PLAK.

"Cih…main ninggalin aja tuh bocah2…" omel kisame dibangkunya,

Lalu,bidadari pun datang /Halah. "Woy Kisame!" bentaknya,

"Eh,Kimei-chan…Hallo" jawab kisame sambil kedip-kedip ala ikan (gak itachi,gak kisame,sama2 ngedip2)

"Idih…gausah kasih kedipan kek gtu :p,Yook kita mulai kerja kelompoknya!dikelas aja!" kata kimei langsung to the point(?).

"Yook,eh btw…makasih yah Gombalannya~so sweet banget loh tadi ;;)" kata kisame sambil kasih kedipan lagi (?)

"Dooh…itu mah gausah dipikirin~Itu cuman Dare dari…Harumon!HARUKA DEMON(?)!Gak seriusan itu"

"Hah?Lo mah..dikirain seriusan -3-) harumon?Keren amet yak namanya XD" kisame ngakak nista.

"Ngapain gue serius ke lo -3-). Gak usah ngakak kek gtu deh…gue merasa kotor ngeliatnya (?)" ujar kimei.

"Dooh segitunya…yaudah ayok kita mulai!" . "Lo bawa buku Fisikanya gak?" tanya kimei,

"E-eh?enggak…gimana dong?!", "DOOOH!Ikan BAKA!udah tau kita mau ngerjain soal fisika,ya bawa lah bukunya -,-" kimei marah-marah.

"Dooh…iya deh maaf!maaf!lo bawa kan bukunya,yaudah berduaan aja bukunya!"

"Diih…enak aja!berduaan berduaan…lo kira biar so sweet gtu?"

"Iyaa :3"

"Diih…amit-amit!" omel kimei, 'Biasanya juga…gue baca buku berduaan mah sama Zen-kun,fufufufu…' batin kimei sambil mengingat momen2 so sweet sama Zen ( Note : kimei suka sama Zen '-')b)

"Udah lah!siniin!Kita kerjain bareng-bareng!" Kisame langsung nyomot buku fisika kimei yg lagi dipegangnya,

"Huuft…yaudah,ayok!" Kimei pun duduk disebelah….Kisame (ohok ohok…uhuk uhuk….*author lewat batuk2*(?))

"Eh,kita bagi2 tugas,kita ngerjain soalnya selang-seling aja,klo aku atau kmu ada yang gak bisa,kita kerjain bareng2" jelas Kisame, (Tumben lu bijak gini kis…/PLAK)

"Iya daah…terserah lo…" jawab kimei sambil mempersiapkan alat tulisnya.

Akhirnya mereka pun mulai mengerjakan tugas Soal Fisika dri asuma-sensei.

_Kita ke sisi yg lain (?) dulu pemirsa…_

**Uchiha Mansion,**

Itachi dan Akira sudah sampai di uchiha Mansion (cepet bgt yak ._.)

"Tadaima…." Teriak itachi saat memasuki mansion elit tercintahnya(?),uchiha mansion-_-.

"Okaeri itachi ^^,eh?sama siapa tuh?" sambut mikoto,taulah siapanya itachi itu ^^ yap bener!Babunya /dimutilasi mikoto.

"ohoho…ini temen sekelas itachi ma,namanya Akira ma. kita mau kerja kelompok…" kata itachi ngenalin akira kaya ngenalin pacar aja /eh /salah. Akira langsung salim(?) ke mikoto

"Halo tante…" kata akira sambil pasang muka seunyu mungkin (?).

"Halo juga nak,Chi Dikirain ini pacar kmu ._. " ujar mikoto,itachi langsung membulatkan matanya,

"Eh salah…udh-udh XD gausah dipikirin,sok kalian kerja kelompok…mama bikinin makan dulu yaaa" sambung Mikoto

Itachi cuman bisa masang muka kek gini(-_-).dan mukanya Akira malah memerah.

"Oke…Kerja kelompok Seni ya?" Tanya itachi,

"Iyaa…kita cari kesenian dari Negara Indonesia(?),kita cari di google aja." Jawab akira,

"Oke…internet sih ada,wifi gtuloh,tpi Laptop gue lagi dibawa adik kejem gue,Si sasuke." Jelas itachi,

"Ahelah…lo mah…terus gimana dong?" Tanya akira,

"Kita harus ke warnet?" ,"Gausah, gue bawa laptop kok..hehe"

"Beuh…kenapa lo gak bilang dritadi?!udah sini mana?" Akira pun mengambil laptopnya yang ada didalam tasnya,

"Nih,jangan dirusak yak…" ,"Ya kagak lah " Itachi pun mengambil laptopnya,lalu menyalakannya.

"Waah,itachi hebat bisa nyalain laptop ^^" puji akira sambil tepuk tangan (?).

"Lo pikir gue gak bisa apa?cih bisalah…" ,"Iya deh iya.."

'HOMAIGAT!' Itachi langsung kaget plus mimisan saat melihat wallpaper laptopnya akira,yak…itu Gambar Akira lagi Pose erotis(?).

"Hebuset?!Sori…gue ganti dulu wallpapernya" akira kaget,dia langsung nyomot laptopnya,terus langsung ganti wallpapernya pake gambar anak kucing yg lagi jungkir balik(?).

"Hehe…sori ye,itu tadi wallpaper Nista…" kata akira sambil nyengir,

"Gapapa kok,Cantik malah…" puji itachi. 'plus sekseh,au au XD' batin itachi mesum(?).

"Ah bisa aja!" kata Akira sambil nyubit keriputnya itachi dgn muka blushing.

Dan tiba-tiba Itachi langsung teringat sesuatu…

"Ah…aku jdi keingetan kejadian tadi deh…" itachi blushing(?)

"Heh?kejadian itu?y-yang mana?"

"Yang tadi,dikantin…"

"O-ooh..i-itu…"

Hening 3 Detik.(?)

"Udah ah!Gausah dipikirin XD kan gue bilang itu cuman dare…" sahut akira tiba2,

"Hehe iya deh XD ayok mulai kerjain!"

"O-oke…" Akira segera menyentuh laptopnya,ett…tapi malah nyentuh tangan itachi yg udh duluan nyentuh laptop akira ._.

"E-eh..maap" muka akira memerah, "Gu-gue juga minta maap" itachi langsung narik tangannya.

"Lo duluan aja yg make…" kata itachi ,"lo aja…kan lo yg duluan megang…"

"Eh?tapi kan…ini punya lo,lo yg duluan lah…"

"I-iya deh…" jawab Akira sambil menunduk,menyembunyikan muka nya yang merah semerah matanya O.o

Itachi pun menatapnya,'Dooh…Nih Manusia didepan gue cantik juga ya…' batin itachi (yaeyalah cantik,masa ganteng... kan cewe -,-)

Akira yang ditatap oleh itachi sadar,"Eh?ngapain liat-liat?" Tanya akira malu,

"Weh…gak papa kok gak papa!" Itachi langsung sadar dri lamunannya,lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Sementara itu,  
Ada yang mengintip mereka ternyata,

"Waks!Ngakak gue ngeliatnya…" bisik seseorang bermata onyx ke seseorang disebelahnya,

"fufufufu…tobi juga,sasuke…fuufufu" oalah tobi dan sasuke toh ._. (TOBI?!lo kenapa gak balik ke markas dooh…OAO)

"Kita harus foto ini Tob…siapin kamera lu gih…" bisik sasuke,

"Lah?tobi gak punya kamera sasuke…."

"Dooh…ndeso lu ah!udh biar pake kamera hape gue…" sasuke langsung ngambil hape elitnya (?),terus mulai nyiapin kamera hp,

"Foto yang banyak sas…"

'CEKLIK CEKLIK(?)' sudah ada beberapa foto yg berhasil diambil (?).

"HELL YEAH(?)!Terfoto,mampus lo aniki…" (sasu kejam ._.)

"Yeaaay!tobi anak baek mau coba foto juga sasuke…"

"hn…yaudah,nih"

Tsah mulai berpose (loh?kok?),Dias sok-sokan kaya fotografer terkenal,padahal nyasar(?).

'CEKLIK' satu foto

"Yeaah…tobi anak baek dapet fotonya…"

"Mana sini liat?" sasuke pun melihat fotonya, "Hebuseh?!Ini lo yg foto?" tobi mengangguk,

"Buseeeh…Jago bener lu,pose akira sma Itachi keren abis…"

"Hee?masa?maacih cacu…." Tobi alay,

"Lu pantes jdi fotografer tob…" puji sasuke lagi, "Ah bisa aja :3"

"Yap!FOTOGRAFER NGACO!liat tuh foto…Goyang begoo dooh XO" sasuke meledak(?).

"Aih…tapi katanya tdi bagus…" tobi mewek, "Bagus?Ini liat nih!Buka topeng lu!" sasuke maksa buka topeng baygon tobi,

"Liat nih foto!Goyaaang…jdi gk jelas dooh…" sasuke marah2 -_-

"I-iya deh maap sasuke-kun…" tobi sekarang nangis (hayoloh sasuke…anak orang dinangisin /hah)

"Udah jan nangis disini sana di zamban!" sasuke pun menarik tangan tobi,lalu menyeretnya ke suatu tempat terlarang /salah.

_Okesip,Bagaimana dgn keadaan KisaMei?_

**Kelas 2B**

"DOOOH!Kisame…ini kan harus dikaliin dulu baru dapet hasilnya…" teriak kimei frustasi sambil narik2 rambutnya sendiri,

"Eh iya gw lupa,gmn sih caranya?!"

"Tinggal dikaliin doooh!" akhirnya kimei pun langsung nyomot pensil yg lagi dipake kisame,tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan, (kok bisa? ._.)

Cieeeeee(?)

Tangan mereka bersentuhan,mana saling tatap-menatap(?) lagi,

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

4 detik…

5 detik… (CUKUP THOR!)

Kisame skr malah menggenggam tangan kimei,

"HEEE?!Apa-apaan ni?!Lepasin tangan gue!" kimei ngamuk,

Kisame pun melepas tangannya,"Hehe sori XD"

"Tiada maaf bagimu!" kimei sok drama,

"Tapi,kumohon…maafkan aku,itu hanya kesalahan yg tidak sengaja!" kisame pun ngikut2,

"Tak akan ku ampuni!Aku merasa kotor(?) digenggam olehmu!"

"Ku Mohon ampuni aku!"

"STOP WOY!ini ngapa jdi drama-dramaan?!" si author tiba-tiba datang.(?)

"Maap thor,i-iya ini udahan kok…" jelas kimei,

"Iya thor…" kisame ikut-ikutan,

"Yaudah,Lanjutin gih!"teriak si author.

Back to Normal,

"Gw minta maaf,tdi ngegenggam tangan lu,gk sengaja…" kesal kisame,

"Iyaaa iyaaa,gapapa…" jawab kimei pke muka judes sambil ngelapin tangannya pake sapu tangan /segitunya-_-.

"jan gtu ah mukanya,nanti cantiknya ilang~" goda kisame -,,,-

"URUSAI - -" bentak kimei pasang muka hot,eh salah…maksudnya muka Horor /apa?!

"NgekO.O" kisame langsung terdiam.

"Yaudah,skr lu lanjutin gih no 15"

"Eh tunggu…,gue laper '-'" kata kisame,

"beuh….Ke Kantin aja yoook" ajak kimei,

"Mang masih buka ya?". "yaiyalah…kan buat anak2 yg lagi eskul…Ayok" kimei pun duluan ngacir keluar kelas,

"Dooh tuh anak,tungguin gue dulu kek…" kisame pun menyusul kimei,

**Kantin **

"Weeeh,kantin sepi ya…" ujar kisame sambil mengedarkan pandangannya (?) kekantin,

"Iya sepi,Aseek dong gak usah ngantri,ayok jajan!" Kimei pun ngacir duluan (lagi-_-)

-SKIP-

Kimei dan kisame sudah selesai,mereka jajan ramen rupanya -_-  
Sekarang mereka mau makan di kelas,si kisame pula yg harus bawain mangkok ramennya dan punya kimei-_-.

-Dijalan-

Ada yang ngelewatin mereka berdua,ngeeeeeeng(?) /lupikir motor thor?!

"Hai kimei ;;)" si orang lewat itu kedip2 gak jelas,

"HYAAAA!Zen-kun XDD" kimei langsung teriak histeris(?).orang itu ternyata Aruyo Zen,Anak orang kaya berambut coklat tanah(?),punya banyak penggemar disekolah(?),dan dekat sama Kimei,sekedar Note dri author'-')b.

Kisame cuman masang tampang polos(?).

"Kok belum pulang? ;;)" Tanya zen,

"Iya nih,hehe…lagi kerja kelompok dulu…sama dia" kimei nunjuk kisame,yg ditunjuk pun pasang pose kece /gak ngaruh woy /plak

(Kisame pun dikacangin '-')

Zen pun menatap kisame,'Ooh…si Siluman hiu ini…sekelompok sama kimei?TCH!' batin zen sekarang memberi kisame death glare,

"Hmm okedeh,Aku eskul basket dulu ya…klo pulang,hati2 dijalan ;;) (ciieee)" pamit zen sambil tersenyum sekece mungkin(?)

"Oke oke,makasih zen XD" Balas kimei kesenengan,

Zen pun meninggalkan mereka berdua, 'Dih siapa sih tuh orang?' sirik kisame,

"Huaaaa di kece banget klo pake baju basket" puji kimei sambil Stary Eyes,

"Tch,lu suka cowo basket ye?" Tanya kisame,

"Iya dong!Cowo basket itu Kece!'^')9"

"Oh."

'Gue nanti mau ikut Basket juga wehh…' batin kisame gk mau kalah,ckckck. "Yaudah ayok ke kelas,kita makan…"

"Oke~"

_Bagaimana dengan Itachi&Akira,mari kita tengok…(?)_

**Uchiha mansion,**

"Ayo Itachi,Akira…mama udah bikin makanan nih..makan dulu.." ucap mikoto sambil menaruh makanan dimeja yg lagi dipake TachiKira.

"Wehey…makasih ya ma…","Ma-makasih tante XD"

TachiKira pun mengambil makanannya,

"Heeeh?menu makanan ini?menu favorit gue!"teriak itachi sambil nyiapin sendok,(menu makannya chiken teriyaki '-')b /gananyathor…)

"Cieee,gue gak nanya lo…" kata akira ngeledek,Itachi pun cuman sweatdrop.

"Becanda chi,btw makaseh yak…Mama lo baek bgt…" kata akira,

"Wks,iya 2" itachi memulai makan,

Mereka makan sambil melanjutkan mencari tugas keseniannya,

"Eh liat tuh,Kesenian dari Indonesia, copy paste aja itu…" kata Akira,

"Yang ini?oke…" itachi pun melakukan apa yg disuruh akira.

-skip-

"Skr giliran lu…" kata itachi sambil menggeser laptopnya(?)

"Nah ini,Kesenian Indonesia dari daerah papua (?)…"

"Lu copy paste gih XD"

"Oke…"

Sambil nungguin akira ngecopy paste tuh tugas,itachi iseng…

"Mau gue suapin? XD" Tanya itachi,

"Heeeh?!S-suapin?" akira kaget,

"Iyaaa…mau? :3"

"Bo-boleh deh…"

Itachi pun mulai menyuapi akira,cieee :3

"Buka mulutmu ^^" kata itachi,

"Aaaa(?)" akira pun membuka mulutnya,lalu itachi mnyuapinya,

"Hehehe…" itachi nyengir,

"Ma-makasih…" akira ngeblush,

"Sama2 ^^"

Akira pun melanjutkan tugasnya,

"Eh iya…sori-sori…gue lupa bikinin lu minum…doooh" teriak itachi,

"Gakpapa,gausah repot2…"

"Gue bikinin dulu yak!Teh aja yak XD" itachi pun langsung ngacir kedapur,bikinin minum,

'Dooh,Pemilik rumah macam apa itu?masa tamu ampe lupa dibikinin minum sih…XD' batin akira sambil ngakak(?).

Dapur,

"Itacheeeeh…"seru seseorang pake suara horror,Itachi yg lagi bikin teh langsung merinding,'Glek,siapa tuh?' batinnya,

"kamu suka akira kan?" suara horror itu berbunyi kembali(?),Itachi pun melihat kebelakangnya,ternyata suara horror itu si…

"KAKEK?!ngapain disini odong?!" itachi kaget gk karuan,ternyata itu kakek madara '-')b

"Ya seperti biasacuu,kakek mo bikin kopi…" jawab madara,

"Ngek,Kopi?!gk boleh kek…kakek udh tua,gak boleh minum kopi!nanti cepet tewas(?)" bentak itachi,

"Adoooh,cu…cu…gausah ceramahin kakek deh,kakek kan kakek gahoel,terserah mo minum apa aja…"

"Doooh,ini Pacarnya Hashirama nyolot bgt siiih?!" itachi frustasi,

"Siapa pacarnya hashirama huh?gue?lu berani cu,ngatain gue?" madara sharinggan aktif,

"Berani itu Baik!" itachi sharinggan nya pun ikut aktif,

"Itachiii…" teriak akira dri ruang tamu (?),

"Eh iya sebentar….." sahut itachi,

"Tuh kan kek,gegara kakek…akira jadi nunggu,udah awas minggir sana…" lanjut itachi,

"Ahelaaah,cucu durhaka….yaudah sana!" Itachi pun mengambil tehnya lalu pergi keruang tamu,

Madara pun ditinggal itachi di panti jompo /salah thor!.

Itachi pun mendatangi akira,

"Sorry ya…lama…tadi ada kakek lumutan ngalangin..."ujar itachi sambil menaruh cangkir tehnya,

"Iya gpp kok,nih tugasnya udah selesai…"

"HAH?!udah selesai?" itachi kaget

"iya ^^ cukup lah segini aja tugasnya,Kita cuman dapet 7 Daerah…itu lumayan banyak…"

"O-oke deh,makasih ya atas kerjasamanya (cielah…)"

"Wks…Iya ,sama2…"

"Eh,btw abisin dulu nih tehnya!"suruh itachi,

"Eh,iya ya…Oke deh…" akira pun meminum teh yg dibuat itachi sampai habis,

"Haah…udah abis nih,sekarang aku pamit pulang ya ^^" kata akira,

"Hah?mau pulang sekarang?:("

"I-iya…kata ibuku,aku harus pulang cepet (?)" kata akira sambil sweatdrop,

"Hmm..iyadeh gakpapa…biar aku anter ya?" Tanya itachi,

"HAPAH?!" akira langsung histeris,'Dianter itachi…cihuuu!' inner akira kesenengan banget,

"Iya,mau gk? :3 jalan kaki sih,gpp kan?aku gk mau sampe ada yg ngebahayain kamu…" kata itachi sok-sokan,

"Ii-iya deh boleh…"

"Yoshh…Ikuzooo…"

Itachi dan Akira pun pamit dulu ke mikoto,lalu mereka pun berangkat….

_Sisi Lain…_

Kisame dan Kimei sudah selesai makan ramennya dan sudah setengah jalan mengerjakan soalnya,

"Hufft…ayok kis,kamu 4 soal lagi…" kata kimei nyemangatin,

"Iyeee iyeee,lu juga 4 soal lagi,nih gue pusing bantuin dong -_-" pinta kisame,

"Beuh,kan gue bilang itu ditambah trs kaliin (?)"

"Okesip…trs klo nomer yg ini apa?zat apaan ini?"

"Lu cari digoogle aja gih…gaada dibuku juga…"

"HP gue gk bisa internetan…"

"BAKAAAAAA!" kimei meledak-_,-

Alhasil,Kisame terpaksa pake hapenya kimei bwt internetan,

-SKIP TIME-

"Yeeesss!Gw udah selesai!" teriak kisame bangga,

"Cielah…baru gtu doang udh bangga…"

Tiba-tiba kisame memeluk kimei,"WAAA!PR NYA UDH SELESE! XD" teriak kisame saat memeluk kimei,

"Baka ne!gausah peluk-peluk!mana keras bgt lgi meluknya" kimei sesak napas(?),kimei pun mendorong kisame ampe mental ke arab Saudi /gasegitunya thor -_-.

"G-gomen ne..gue tadi hilang kendali(?),maaf yak…" kesal kisame,

Kimei membersihkan bajunya(?),"iyee,gapapa -_- lain kali jangan suka ngambil kesempatan…" ujar kimei,

"Iyaaa maaf yak,eh…tpi lo suka kan dipeluk gue? XD " Tanya kisame -_-

"Suka sih…'-' " jawab kimei gk nyadar,

"Hah?lo suka?!cihui…sini gue peluk lagi!"

"Waaa?!Apah?!Gue gak suka!ralat2…gue gak suka!" kimei langsung ngacir ke pojokan kelas,

"Wkwkwk,maaf,becanda doang kok…"

"Yaudah tch…-_-,gue pulang yak…" kimei pun mendatangi bangku kisame,lalu mengambil Tasnya,

"Heh heh…tungguin kek…" kisame pun nyusul kimei yg skr udh keluar kelas,

"R-rumah lo dimana? '-'" Tanya kisame sambil jalan disamping kimei,

"Ya di Perumahan Clan Nakagawa lah /emang ada-_-." Jawab kimei,

"Ooh…itu dimana yak?"

"Lo kepo amet sih kis?lo mau neror gue hah?" Tanya kimei judes,

"Waks!enggak kok…iye sori2 gue kepo…"

"hn…klo rumah lo dimana?samudra pasifik atau samudra atlantik?" Tanya kimei polos,

"Doooh gilak weh,lo pikir gue ikan sungguhan apa?!"

"Yaa takutnya gitu XD…"

"Enggak lah,gue gk punya rumah…"

"Seems…Miris bgt…"

"Tapi gue tinggal dimarkas bareng anak akatsuki laen…"

"Oh."

Kisame pun berniat mengantar kimei pulang,"Eh mei,lo mau kagak gue anterin pulang?"

"Hah anterin pulang?naik apa?"

"Jalan kaki aja…"

"Dih…ogah,itu sama aja gue jalan kaki juga,Capek -_-"

"Gapapalah…kan ada gue,mau gue gendong gak? XD"

"Ogah kis…" kimei pun mempercepat jalannya ke gerbang KHS,

'iiiih…kenapa sih gamau? T^T ' batin kisame sedih(?),

Tiba-tiba ada motor Ninja(?) yg ngelewatin depan Kimei,

"Wadaw!kalo naek motor Liat liat dong!gue hampir keserempet(?) tao!" bentaknya,

Orang yang naik motor itu pun membuka helmnya,lalu mengibaskan rambutnya /lebay-_-.

"Z..zen-kun?!" kimei kaget banget,ternyata itu orang adalah zen ._.

"Hehe…Maaf ya kimei km hampir keserempet…" si zen pun pose /hah.

"g-gak apa2 kok…" kalo zen aja diampuni -_-

"eeum…mau aku anter pulang gk?^^" Tanya zen,

"Anter pulang?H-hyaaa!mau-mau!" kimei langsung kesenengan…

"WOY!Zen!" Kisame yg dritadi dikacangin lagi...langsung ngedatengin mereka,

"kok lo masih disini -_-?" Tanya zen,jleb bgt x'D

"Gue duluan yg mau nganterin kimei!" bentak kisame,

"Tapi gue kan gak mau kis -_-" potong kimei,Kisame langsung sakit hati,eaak…Jleb bgt.

"See?Kimei maunya sama gue kis" kata zen sok cool sambil pake kacamata item(?),

"Arrghh!OAo" kisame mau meledak,

"Gomenasai kis…" ujar kimei sambil menaiki motornya zen,

Kisame hanya terdiam,

"Dadah :p" zen malah ngeledek kisame,

ZenKimei pun pergi meninggalkan kisame,ouh kisame….sungguh,nasibmu malang sekali,mungkin ini cobaan dan ujian dari author dan tuhan yg maha esa /apaan.

"Hmf…Sabar aja deh…" kisame pun jalan keluar gerbang KHS dgn lesu,

"Sakit hati gue oy!Hiks…" kisame pun nangis dijalan XD

"Gue bakal membalas semuanya!liat aja zen!lo manusia biasa bakal kalah sama siluman hiu!gue jamin itoh!" kisame ngebacot sendiri dijalan,untung jalannya sepi…

_Bagaimana dengan Itachi dan Akira?_

Selama dijalan mereka diem-diem aja -_-

Itachi nengok akira,akiranya lagi nengok kearah lain,giliran Akira nengok ke itachi,Itachi malah lagi nengok orang jemur baju -_-

Akhirnya itachi memberanikan diri(?)

"Akira-chan…"

"H-hee?iyaa?"

"Rumah kamu dimana?"

"Di…bentar lagi nyampe kok ^^"

"oke…"

-SKIP-

Itachi dan Akira pun sampai dirumah Akira,'Ryuhika House' /emg ada-_-.

"A-arigatou ne…Itachi^^ udh mau nganterin sampe sini…"

"Jadi ini rumahmu,sugoii ne :o oke,sama2 yak…"

"Hehe arigatou,gak mau mampir dulu?"

"Eng…maaf enggak makasih kir…"

"Oke,hati-hati dijalan yak~"

"I-iyaa…makasih ya" Itachi pun menggenggam tangan akira,

"Eeh?! o/o?" akira kaget plus blushing,

Itachi pun mencium tangan akira! (WOY!BUKAN MUHRIM WOY! /woles thor-_-)

"A-ano…Itachi o/o?" akira masih kaget plus ngeblush

"G-gomen nyium2 XD jaa ne~" Itachi pun langsung kabur,Waks…gak sopan bgt,

'Uuh..dasar gk sopan XD itachi itachi….' Batin akira sambil senyum2 gaje,

Akira pun masuk ke rumahnya,

Ternyata kerja kelompok Itachi dan Kisame berjalan lancar,cuman…Kerja kelompok KisaMei berujung dengan kepahitan XO /hah. Sedangkan Kerja kelompok TachiKira berujung dengan Kemanisan(?) XD /eaak.

Dua Partner yang bernasib beda XD

-SKIP TIME-

_Malamnya,di markas Akatsuki…_

"Sabar aja kis…cewe emg suka gitu…"

"Guasah dipikirin senpai…sabar aja"

"Gausah cengeng kis…cuman gara2 cewe doang…"

Semuanya langsung pada nyemangatin kisame yg sekarang masih nangis aja -_-

"iya un…cewe gtu doang ampe dipikirin segala,gausah un!"

"Ahelah dei! Hiks…besok bagian lo tuh kerja kelompok!" bentak kisame,

"H-huaa!Besok gue kerkom sama Yuki!" teriak dei dei,yuki adalah sesosok mahluk seram yg dikirim dri neraka /ga sgtunya thor-_-.

"Gue juga besok kerja kelompok ama miho ._." kata sasori,

"Cieee cieeee,enak lah cieee…" Hidan langsung ngeciein(?) sasori,padahal cemburu tuh XD

"Apa lo cie-cie?lo cemburu kan?hah?" teriak sasori,

"Apaan?kaga lah…" jawab hidan,

"Waks…hidan mah jgn sama miho,lo sama Haruka aja…" ledek Konan,

"UAPAH KATA LO?!MAU GUE JADIIN TUMBAL DJ?!" teriak Hidan,

"Lu berani macem2 sama Konan,gue keluarin lo dri Akatsuki!" Pein langsung beraksi membela konan,eaak bgt dah XD

"A-ampun leader karatan…eh…"

JDUAK

Seketika hidan langsung mental keluar dishinra tensei pein XD

"Hn…besok giliran lo berdua yg kerja kelompok yak?" Tanya kakuzu ke SasoDei,

"I-iyaa…" jawab sasodei kompak,

"Hn…jgn lupa comot uang mereka,trs kasihin ke gue yak!" kata kakuzu seenaknya,

"Bangke lu!lu pikir kita siapa lu!nyuruh nyuruh aje!" sasori udh nyiapin Kugutsunya

"Dasar mata Ijo kolor!Emg kita siapa lo?!" dei udh ngelemparin kakuzu pake tanah liatnya aja,

Terjadi lah pertempuran antara sasodei dan kakuzu -_- ckckck.

Bagaimana dengan kerja kelompok SasoDei besok?Tunggu chap selanjutnya ._.v

**TBC**

**Huaaaa...Gomenasai minna *sembah sujud*  
Author telat Update nih,telat bgt...  
Maaf bgt yak Minna...soalnya skr Author tuh sibuk bgt /emg artis apa...  
Jadi Hiatusnya berkepanjangan,mana update chapter ini hari senen lagi -_- dan cuman dikit lagi,maaf ya~  
Dooh,ampun minna...Gomenasai Sumimasen I'm so sorry yak mina udh telat update...T^T**

**Untuk chapter 'kerja Kolompok Akatsuki' akan dibagi menjadi 3 Chapter XD  
so...Tungguin aja yak~**

**Min to Review?^^**


End file.
